Dimelo
by Malena
Summary: AU! During the summer after the Triwizard Tournament things take a turn for the worst. Cedric is dead, but most are unsure of who killed him. Now it's up to Harry's friends to get him out of a sticky situation, but will Harry ever be the same?
1. Am I the only one?

A.N. Hello again! This is Malena, and I would like to thank you for reading my story (That is unless you just read this author's note, think I'm crazy, and immediately leave.) Anyhoo, I hope that you enjoy this, and that you review!!!!!!!!!!! This story is dedicated to Tadariada, SEEKER_2000, and Novok, who are all great friends! Toodles! 

Malena

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!!!!!! NOTHING, I TELL YOU!!!!!!!!! But a girl can dream…

~*~

__

Days have passed

And still no sign of us

Not a hunt of what used to be

When you lived in that part of me

This blinding silence lives in every room

Of what was once a happy home

Now we're sitting here all alone

Could this be that it was all a lie

And we're just afraid to say goodbye…

~*~

Pacing. He could have one an Olympic medal for pacing. Cross-country pacing… long distance pacing… he could have surpassed anyone in that game. Hmmm… I wonder if he would be good in the long jump… 

A small smile twisted on Sirius's lips as he watched his best friend glide back and forth across the room. He glanced over at Remus Lupin, who was sitting on a chair that looked like it was about to collapse, had a smile on his face too. 

"I still can't believe that Lilly kicked you out," Peter snorted from the kitchen. 

"She didn't kick me out," James said through slightly gritted teeth. "I told you. Arabella and Lydia wanted to throw Lilly a baby-shower sort of thing."

"The baby isn't even born yet! How can it take a shower?" Lupin said, a confused look on his face. 

"They don't give the baby a shower," James said hastily. "It's when a bunch of women or something get together usually before a woman gives birth and giver her presents and stuff."

"Sort of like a bachelor party without a half naked woman jumping out of a cake?" Sirius asked, furrowing his brow. 

"God Sirius, is that all you think about?"

"You know perfectly well that I think about other things!"

"Not for 99.9% of the time." 

Sirius scowled and started to pout. 

"Now, this showering-baby," Peter said, coming out of the kitchen, "Why exactly-"

"Oh for pete's sake, it's a Muggle thing!" James exclaimed. "Ask Lilly tomorrow."

"Do you think that they have a half naked baby jump out of the cake?" Sirius asked. 

"Come on, lets play a game of Exploding Snap," Remus said hastily.

"I don't want to," James said.   
"Well you're going to whether you like it or not," Remus said, pulling his chair up to the table. "We'll tie you up if we have to!" Sirius laughed and started shuffling the cards.

~*~

__

Am I the only one

Who sees what we've become

I see no sense in going on

We sit and stare at what could be

We both just grew apart you see…

~*~

Ten minutes later all four of them were seated around the circular table and Sirius was dealing the Exploding Snap cards. They picked up their hands, except for James, who was tied up to the chair and was unable to move his hands. 

"James, your turn!" Remus said in a singsong voice. "Oh! What's the matter?" James glared at Remus. 

"I would _so_ love to hurt you right now," James said scathingly. 

"I know," Remus said, reaching up and pinching James' cheek painfully. James attempted to bite Remus' finger in retaliation. 

"Hey!" 

"Do I have to separate you two!" Peter said jokingly. 

"Boy, if I had a Sickle for every time I heard that," Sirius said, throwing two of his cards into the middle of the table. 

"Sirius Black! What would your mother think?" Peter said. 

"My mother thinks I'm a perfect angel, and it will _stay that way_," Sirius said mock-threateningly. Remus snorted. 

"My hands are starting to go numb," James said. "Er… could someone loosen these ropes?" 

"I don't think so Mr. Dad-to-be-but-still-won't-explain-what-a-baby-shower-is," Sirius said. 

Remus rolled his eyes and flicked his wand, making the bindings that tied James to the chair disappear. 

"With friends like you, who need enemies!" James said, rubbing his wrists. Sirius grinned and lay down his last two cards. The cards that remained in his other friend's hands exploded. 

"OW!" Peter yelled, jumping up from his chair and rubbing his burnt hands. "God I hate it when that happens."

"Don't we all," Remus said, frowning at his own hands. 

"You are all just sore losers," Sirius said, leaning back and putting his feet on the table. "I mean come on! It's just a game."

"I honestly think you've rigged this game," James said as he magicked the cards back together. "You always win."

"It's just natural talent," Sirius said, looking at his nails arrogantly. "Spend a lot of time around me and maybe it'll rub off on you."

Remus laughed, and started to deal out the cards again when an owl flew through the window and landed in the middle of the table.

"Jeanne!" James exclaimed. He took the small piece of parchment out of his beak and read it hurriedly. His blue eyes got huge and he said, "The baby's coming."

~*~

__

I've so many things I want to say

I'll be ready when the perfect moment comes my way

I had never known what's right for me

~*~

He was pacing again! Up and down the hall of the hospital. Remus was watching him too. 

"James, do we have to tie you up again?" said Peter, who was spread out over three hospital chairs. "Honestly, all this pacing is giving me a headache."

"I think you have an obsession with pacing," Sirius said. He was looking through one of the parenting magazine. 

"Nah, he's just nervous," Remus said. "He's going to be a father soon!"

"Then he has to deal with the crying-" Sirius said.

"And the cleaning-"

"And the feeding-"

"And getting up in the middle of the night-"

"And more cleaning-"

"And-"

"All right! I get the point!" James exclaimed. 

"And the diapers," Sirius said. James whacked his arm playfully and Sirius tackled him. 

"NO! Don't! Th-That tickles!" James exclaimed as Sirius found the sensitive spot below his ribcage. "No-no! AHHH!"

"This child is going to have the _best_ influences in the world, isn't he Moony?" Peter said sarcastically. 

"Oh _of course_…" Remus replied with a smile. 

"I resent that!" Sirius said. He stopped tickling James, who lay panting on the ground. 

"Ahem," said a nurse. She eyed James who was still lying on the ground. "You know, if you want to rest we do have beds that are much more satisfactory than the floor."

"Er… no, that's okay," James said, getting up of the floor and dusting his robes off. 

The nurse raised her eyebrows and said, "Your wife gave birth a few minutes ago." 

James perked up and said, "Wh-what? Can I go see her!?"

"Sure, right through that-" James didn't wait for her to finish and just burst into the delivery room (almost running into the door). Sirius, Remus, and Peter followed him inside. 

James knelt beside the bed his wife was lying on. Lily was holding a bundle of blankets with a little face poking out of it. Sirius, Remus and Peter just watched as James smiled at his child. 

"What are we going to name… him?" James asked. 

"Harry," Lilly said softly. "Harry James Potter."

"Harry James Potter," James repeated. By this time the other friends had crowded around the bed as well. Lily held the baby out for James to take. James gently cradled his son as the baby gave a yawn. 

"Oh look," Sirius said. "He's bored already." James laughed. 

"Can I hold him?" Peter asked. 

"As Godfather I think that it would be best that I hold him," Sirius said. "He might get some of that natural talent that I told you about earlier."

"Here you go Sirius," James said, passing the child to Sirius. Sirius smiled as Harry opened his eyes and scrunched up face at him. Remus looked over Sirius' shoulder. 

"He has Lily's eyes," he commented. "Bright green."

"Uh oh. Problem." Peter said. 

"What?" James said urgently.   
"James' hair." Peter pointed at the small tuft of black hair. James laughed and let Peter hold the child next. 

Peter looked down at the child with a half-smile on his face. Sirius watched as Peter started laughing. Laughing hysterically. Then Lilly and James gasped as Peter turned into Voldemort, and then they disappeared with a flash of green light. Remus, Sirius were left with Voldemort who still had Harry in his arms…

"Sirius…"

~*~

__

And the truth is 

No one's to blame

Two lonely dreamers

Playing by the rules

All we thought of

Was me and you

Now we're faced with the simple truth

I'd love to say that this is all a lie,

But that just means I'm scared to say goodbye.

~*~

Sirius' eyes snapped open. He was nearly blinded by the sunlight that was streaming through the window. He struggled to remember where he was, how he had gotten there.   
"SIRIUS!" yelled a familiar voice. "I'M LEAVING!" 

Sirius rolled over and groggily said, "Whassamatter?"

"I'm leaving," said Remus Lupin. "You know, to go work on the cases."

"Huh?"

"Honestly," Remus said exasperatedly. "Your case. Harry's case. Do you remember?"

"Harry…" Sirius said groggily. 

"Yes… Harry. Your godson." Remus said slowly. "I'll call if you're needed."

"Mmmph," Sirius said, collapsing back onto the pillow. Remus rolled his eyes and Disapparated. 

Sirius remained in the bed for another hour, going over his dream. Lilly and James… Remus… Peter. Sirius growled into his pillow and punched it hard. Finally he sighed and rolled out of bed. That was one of the first times he had slept in an actual bed since he had escaped from Azkaban. He hadn't slept much of the previous month. There had been other things. Sirius went looking for the ragged robes that he had been wearing for ages, but couldn't find them. Instead he found some simple black robes lying on a chair for him. He pulled them over his head and walked out of the guestroom and down the stairs. He hastily pulled his long hair into a ponytail so it would stay out of his way. An owl flew through the window and landed next to the orange juice that was placed on an old table. He dropped a newspaper and scooped up five Knuts that had bee placed on the table. 

Sirius unrolled the newspaper. 

__

Harry Potter's Case is-

Sirius dropped the paper, not wanting to deal with that so early in the morning. He flopped down into a chair and poured himself some orange juice. He drank it hurriedly and then poured himself some more. 

For the past 3 weeks Remus had been trying hard to prove Sirius' innocence. He dug through every record he could find, every newspaper, every little thing to try and find some way to make him a free man. They would need Sirius for the fight against Voldemort. More importantly, they needed Harry, and the only way to get Harry was to get Sirius free. 

Sirius sighed and put his face in his hands. 3 weeks ago Sirius' already warped life became even more twisted. It all started when Sirius had traveled to see Remus, early July, to tell him what had happened during the Triwizard Tournament….

~*~

The enormous black dog jogged down the street, counting the houses until he reached a shabby looking one with an old Muggle car parked in front of it. He had never understood why Remus bothered with it. He would just say it was for emergencies. The dog walked through the overgrown lawn and clawed at the door. 

"One moment!" Called a familiar voice from inside. The door opened seconds later and a tired looking Remus Lupin was standing there. 

"Padfoot!" He hissed. "In!" He held the door open for the dog. 

When he was inside and the door was locked and the shades were drawn Sirius transformed. His tangled hair went down past his shoulders and he was horribly skinny. 

"What are you doing here?" Remus exclaimed. "What if you're caught!"  
"Good to see you too, Moony," Sirius said. 

"Huh? Oh right," Remus said. He moved forward and hugged Sirius. "But really, why are you here?"

"Dumbledore sent me," Sirius said. "It's about the Triwizard Tournament."

"Harry won, didn't he?"

"Remus… sit down." Remus looked at him questionably and then did as he said. 

Sirius started to explain everything. How Harry and Cedric had took the cup together… how it had taken them straight to Voldemort and Wormtail… How Voldemort had been reborn using Harry's blood, Wormtail's hand, and his father's bone. When he finally finished Remus had his face in his hands and he was muttering incoherently under his breath. 

"Moony?" Sirius said uncertainly. "We should contact Dumbledore to tell him that I told everyone in the old crowd."

Moony, who was glaring at a space on the wall, nodded and started to get up. Before he could move the fire in the fireplace flickered and Albus Dumbledore's face appeared in the middle of the flames. 

"Sirius," he said seriously. "Remus, I have bad news…"

It was then. That was the time that five little words changed his life.

"Harry's being taken to Azkaban." 


	2. Innocent

A.N. Hey y'all!!!!! Okay, I have good news!!!! This is not the only Harry Potter fanfiction I have been working on. I have also been working on a joint project with Tadariada and SEEKER_2000. We are under the pen name: Define Normal. Our story is called Harry Potter and the Torch of Darkness. I encourage you to read it!!!! Well, thanx for reviewing!!!!!!!! 

Malena

~*~

__

you know where i lie

gently i go into that good night

all our lives get complicated

~*~

It was pouring down rain outside. Rain splattered the windows, pattered on the roof, and made the garden muddy and almost unmanageable. Garden gnomes had started to pound on their backdoor, demanding to come in because their houses had collapsed. The inhabitants of the Burrow ignored all of this. They were too preoccupied with the current situation. 

It had been three weeks. Three weeks since the end of term. Three weeks since Percy had gone searching for a new job. About three weeks since Cedric Diggory's funeral. And three weeks since Harry had been taken away… 

Most of the Weasleys had shown their outrage openly. Mrs. Weasley had written an angry letter to the Daily Prophet when they printed another story about how dangerous he was after he had been taken away. Mr. Weasley was working overtime, trying to sort things out with the Ministry of Magic about Harry. Percy Weasley, who was stressed enough, had gotten enough information from the Ministry about _why_ Harry had been taken away. 

Ron and Ginny Weasley had been most quiet. Ron had to get over the initial shock of his best friend being arrested. At first he had been furious. He was so mad that he was thinking about taking Floo Powder to see the Minister and fighting with him. Then when Hermione appeared at the Burrow, crying madly about Harry, he thought that it would be best if he just set up a good defense against Harry's charges. 

"Not that it will do any good," Hermione had said bitterly that evening. "Look what we did for Buckbeak. And he almost got k-" Hermione stopped in the middle of her sentence when Ron have her a sharp look. He didn't want to think about that. His head was hurting as it was. He just couldn't believe that this was happening.

~*~

__

all those colors long since faded

all our smiles all confiscated

~*~

Even Fred and George weren't their usual bursting-with-energy selves. They had spent a lot of the time in their room, or slouching around the house. Even when Percy had left all of his paperwork on the kitchen table, where they could have easily taken it and hidden it or something, they didn't touch it. 

Bill came for a visit once. Ron didn't know how long he was there for. He vaguely remembered Bill offering to play wizard's chess with him. Ron refused. That was probably the first time that he had ever refused to play wizard's chess. 

Mrs. Weasley had invited Hermione to stay with them for a while, so that she would be able to keep up on wizarding news. Her stuff was now in Ginny's room. Ron remembered the last time that Hermione had decided to stay with them… it was the summer before their fourth year… Hermione, Ron, and Harry had gone to the Quidditch World Cup…

Ron clenched his fist in anger as he remembered the Death Eaters who had scared everyone after the match. And now Harry was in Azkaban because of them. Ron glared at the spot on the wall that he had been staring at. 

"Glaring at walls again Ron?" said a familiar voice from the doorway. Ron turned jerkily and found his second oldest brother, Charlie, standing there. "You need a new hobby."

"Hi Charlie," Ron said softly. "How're the dragons?"

"They're doing ok," he said. "How are you?" Ron shrugged and stared at the wall again. 

"Ron?" Charlie said timidly, sitting down next to him on the bed. "You okay?" Shrug. 

"Listen, I know you're worried about Harry. We're all worried. To tell you the truth, I don't know what's going to happen. But I'm sure we'll get him out of there. There has to be some way to prove him innocent." Ron nodded slowly. Charlie clapped him on the shoulder. Ron cracked a half smile.

"It's almost time for dinner," Charlie said. "We'll talk some more then. Kay?"

"Okay," Ron replied. Charlie gave an encouraging sort of smile and left his room. 

Ron looked out the window at the rain pouring down. The gray clouds were getting darker and darker as night crept closer. Ron sighed and turned back to the wall, wondering what Harry could be thinking about right now…

~*~

Darkness. It was all he could see, feel, and sense. He was shaking but he took no notice. The same images kept playing in his head. 

_"No! Not Harry-" His mother was screaming…_

"We'll take it at the same time," he was saying to Cedric…

"Lily! Take Harry and run!" His father was yelling…

And through all that he could hear the same cold voice laughing. 

Harry shivered slightly and wrapped the thin blanket he had been given closer around him. He could barely see the black cloak of the Dementor outside of his cell. A Dementor was a creature that lived off of pain. Its mouth was used for sucking good thoughts and feelings out of a person, and for sucking out the soul. At least that hadn't happened to Harry. Yet. 

Another shiver ran down Harry's spine and he tried to focus on something else besides the screams that were echoing around inside his head. 

His eyes landed on the tray that had been placed in his cell. It had a small bowl of soup on it, and a glass of slightly cloudy water. Harry was ravenous, and getting very thin, but he would have to get closer to the door, where the Dementors were, if he wanted to eat. Harry was sitting in the corner of the cell that was farthest away from the door. He was curled with his arms around his legs. He didn't know how long he had been there. The first few days were rather foggy, because he was out most of the time. 

Now his life was just a living nightmare, filled with watching his parents get killed over and over again, watching Cedric get killed, seeing Voldemort be reborn…

Another vision clouded his mind…

A graveyard… Harry was tied up… Wormtail was in front of him with a knife, and his hand had been severed from his arm already. There was a searing pain in his arm as the knife dragged across his flesh. Blood soaked his robes and he hang sort of limply in his bindings…

Harry's eyes snapped open and he was shaking like mad now. His scar was burning dully now. His scar had been hurting ever since he arrived, since he was constantly seeing visions of Voldemort. He felt something wet on his hands, and half-realized that his nails had pierced his skin. He didn't care anymore. He curled up even more and fell into a nightmare filled sleep…

~*~

Ron hated how his family watched him and Hermione now. Did they look like they were about to burst into tears at any second? Everyone was really cautious about what they said too. However, they never made Ron do chores anymore! Hermione was picking at her slightly mushy broccoli. She certainly hadn't been the same after Harry got put in Azkaban. She hadn't mentioned schoolwork, and she hadn't started begging to go to the bookstore. Mostly she just stayed around the house, following and helping Mrs. Weasley with chores. She would be constantly asking questions though. Ron turned back to his still full plate and muttered, "May I be excused?" Mrs. Weasley eyed his food-covered plate, but nodded anyway. 

Ron walked up to his room, closely followed by Hermione. 

"Have you heard anything from Sirius?" Hermione asked quietly. 

"No, you?" Hermione shook her head. 

Ron pushed the door open to his room and found a large, tawny owl sitting on his bed. Seeing that Ron had arrived the owl dropped the letter and flew out the open window. Water was starting to soak his bed, so Ron closed the window and turned back to the letter. 

"It's from Hagrid!" he exclaimed. He tore it open. 

_Ron and Hermione-_

Keep yer chins up. Dumbledore will find a way to get Harry out o'Azkaban. Great man Dumbledore. 

Hagrid

Ron started to ponder whether tears or rain had made the ink so smudged.   
"He's right," Hermione said. "Dumbledore will find a way to get Harry out of that-that… place." 

Ron smiled at her, the first real smile he had given in days. 

"Good old Hagrid," he said. "You have to hand it to him, he does know how to make people feel better."

"Yeah," Hermione said softly. "I'm going to turn in, I'm really tired. See you in the morning Ron."

"Goodnight Hermione."

~*~

Remus ran his hand through his hair in frustration. He had been going over the same file all day, and he couldn't remember anything he read. It wasn't relevant, so why was he still going over it? Remus tossed it to the side and picked up a new one. He needed to prove that Lily and James had switched Secret-Keepers somehow… They had to have some sort of documentation about the switch…

"_It's not like Fudge will believe it anyway_," Remus thought. "_Just like he didn't believe Harry or Crouch…_"

Remus remembered when he had taught Harry the Patronus Charm. Harry's weakness was Dementors, and the charm would drive them away.

"Not much of a help now, is it though," Remus said aloud. He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair again. "If only there was some way to get Pettigrew…" 

"Talking to yourself again, Lupin?" Sneered a familiar voice. Lupin looked up and saw Lucius Malfoy standing at the door. 

"Sorry Mr. Malfoy," Remus said, trying to be as pleasant as possible. "Didn't know it bothered you."

Malfoy smirked and walked over to the crowded table that Remus was sitting at. "What's all this, werewolf?"

"Files," Remus said simply. 

"Hmm…" Malfoy picked one up and opened it. "Researching your little friends' deaths?"  
"That is none of your concern," Remus replied, a bite of impatience in his voice. 

Malfoy's smirk widened and he leaned close to Remus. 

"No matter what you do, you'll never get Black and Potter free. I'll make sure of that." Malfoy glared slightly and turned on his heel, exiting the room. 

"Wanna bet?" Remus growled after he had disappeared. 

~*~

__

"We'll take it at the same time."

"You-you sure?"

"Yeah, we've helped each other out, haven't we? We both got here. Let's just take it together…" 

The same phrases were echoing over and over again in Harry's head. He was staring blankly at the wall, seeing the scenes again and again in his mind's eye. 

"He wanted me to take the cup," Harry murmured to himself. "He wanted me to take the cup. He shouldn't have died. He shouldn't have…" 

Inside of his mind he heard the icy cold voice command, "Kill the spare!" Then Cedric fell to the ground. Dead. 

Harry shuddered. 

"He didn't deserve to die. I did. I deserved to die," Harry continued to mutter. "I've survived to much already. I shouldn't have lived when Voldemort first attacked. I should have been the one to die. I as good as killed Cedric. I deserve to be in here. I'm guilty of killing Cedric. I should be here. Cedric should be alive. I'm guilty…"


	3. Graveyard (not the name of the song...)

A.N. Thank you to all of you who reviewed!!!! And thank you to Marc Anthony, Fuel, and Linkin Park for the use of their songs!!!!! 

Malena

~*~

__

does it feel like night today?

Something in here's not right today.

Why am I so uptight today?

Paranoia's all I got left

~*~

"Remus, will you stop looking out the window!" exclaimed Arabella Figg. "For goodness sake, you're acting like we're going to be attacked at any moment right now." Remus shrugged and closed her drapes. He turned to the small group of people who were sitting around Arabella's living room. Sirius was sitting on the couch, next to her. He was eyeing the small plate of cookies hungrily. He had been constantly hungry ever since he had arrived at Remus's house, and Remus could tell that only proper manners were keeping him from wolfing down on the cookies. 

Mundungus Fletcher was sitting next to Arabella, also on the couch. He was nervously looking at Sirius from the corner of his eye. Albus Dumbledore was sipping on a cup of tea in a chair near the fireplace. They were all waiting for one more person…

"Where is Snape?" Sirius asked with a bite of impatience. 

"He said that he might be late," Dumbledore said. "Remember, he has a difficult task to complete."

Sirius rolled his eyes slightly. Remus glanced out the window again. 

"REMUS!" Barked Arabella. "If you look out that window again I'm going to rip out your eyes and feed them to Tibbles and Mr. Paws!" 

Sirius snorted into his cup of tea. "Mr. Paws?"

"Hey! I have to pretend to be an "old cat-lady" almost 24 hours a day, I'm entitled to give my cat's names such as Mr. Paws," Arabella snapped. "You're the one who's named after the "Dog-star."

Sirius rolled his eyes. 

"Let's just get started," Mundungus said slowly. "Severus will just have to catch up when he gets here."

"Yes… here's what I have planned. Remus-"

"What is Snape doing anyway?" Arabella interrupted. 

~*~

"_Oh my god I'm going to die. Oh my god I'm going to die. Oh my god…"_

Voldemort was circling around him, never taking his eyes off of his face. The other Death Eaters were looking curiously at Severus too. 

"Severus Snape…" Voldemort hissed slightly, standing in front of him and staring deep into Severus' black eyes. "You want forgiveness?"

"Yes my lord. I have-"

"Why should I forgive you?" Interrupted Voldemort. "Why should I forgive the double-crosser who went to work for that crooked nosed fool?"

Severus felt a slight rush of anger, but he said, "I am sorry my lord. I didn't know that when I went back to him I would miss this group." 

Voldemort snorted indignantly and said. "Miss? Ha! If you had missed me so much than why didn't you come looking for me after I fell."

"Dumbledore would have grown suspicious… what would be the point of having a spy at Hogwarts if he was constantly being watched?"

"I already had a spy at Hogwarts," Voldemort said silkily, slightly twirling his wand in his long fingers. "If it wasn't for that moron, Fudge, he would still be there, and not lying six feet under after getting his soul sucked out."

A shiver ran around the circle of Death Eaters. 

"I am sorry for the loss of a great Death Eater, my Lord," Severus said. 

"Of course you are," Voldemort replied with a bite of impatience. "_Crucio_!" 

Fire. Fire on every inch of his skin. In every muscle in his body. Coursing through his blood. Severus bit back a scream as he fell to the ground, twitching violently. 

"Get up Snape," Voldemort said softly. Still shaking, Severus struggled to his feet. 

"_Crucio_!" He cried again. Once again, Severus fell to the ground in pain. 

"Are you sure that you want to leave that Muggle lover and join us?"  
"Yes," Severus managed to choke out.

"Are you sure? Crucio!" There had been a second of relief before another Cruciatus Curse had been cast. 

"Yes…. I'm… sure…"

"Prove it." Voldemort snapped his long fingers and pointed at Lucius. Lucius took out his wand and pointed it at Severus. 

"Crucio!" 

The pain doubled. It was like Severus was caught in the middle of a lighting storm wearing all metal and standing on top of a hill. He had no where to hide. 

Finally the curses stopped, and Severus lay whimpering on the ground, twitching and moaning. 

"Welcome back Severus…"

~*~

__

I don't know what stressed me first

Or how the pressure was fed

But I know just what it feels like

To have a voice in the back of my head

It's like a face that I hold inside

A face that awakes when I close my eyes

A face watches every time I lie

A face that laughs every time I fall

So I know that when it's time to sink or swim

That the face inside is hearing me

Right underneath my skin

~*~

Harry's eyes snapped open suddenly. For a moment he thought that he was back at Privet Drive, in the smallest bedroom. When the wave of coldness swept over him he remembered where he really was. Azkaban. He shuddered as another wave of coldness tore through him. 

"_Lilly_ _run!" And then the laughing…_

Harry gasped as the coldness became worse. The voices were getting louder and louder… echoing around inside of his head. Visions of his family and Cedric were flashing inside his mind. 

"_Take my body back for me…"_

"No! Please! Not Harry-"

And more laughing. More of that cold laughter that had haunted his dreams before he even came to Azkaban. 

Harry was still shaking. He glanced up and saw a Dementor standing only a few feet away from him. A small tray of food lay on the floor, but the Dementor remained. There was a slow, rattling breath as the Dementor kept on feeding off of his emotions. Then the Dementor turned and exited Harry's small cell. 

Harry was left quivering violently in the corner. New visions had appeared in his mind. 

_He was in a boat… his hands were magically handcuffed and he was shivering from the icy spray of the water. There was some kind of enormous sea creature circling the boat. There was a flash of teeth. Somewhere in the back of Harry's mind he knew that this creature kept prisoner's from escaping. "Wonder how Sirius got past that…"_

That vision faded, and another one replaced it.

__

He was being roughly pulled down a hall. He was passing cells and cells of prisoners. The Dementors had been moved to a different part of the prison so the guards taking Harry there wouldn't be affected by their powers. 

There was the sound of a key in a lock and then Harry was thrown into a cell. Whack! His head slammed into one of the stone walls. He felt blood trickle down his forehead…

"Call the Dementors back," barked one of the guards. "He's their problem now." 

Harry moaned and started to stand up, but a familiar wave of coldness swept over him and all was dark…

That vision had been far more vivid then any of his others. He could clearly replay it in his mind… watch it over and over again. Harry slowly moved one of his hands up to his forehead where there was a half-healed wound. That was where he had hit his head on the wall. His wounds seemed to heal slower when he was here. He looked at his hand, and saw the fingernail marks on his palms that still had dried blood on them. 

"I'm never going to get out of here," Harry muttered to himself, surprised at how his voice sounded after weeks of not being used. 

~*~

__

I know I've got a face in me

Points out all my mistakes to me

You've got a face on the inside too and

Your paranoia's probably worse

~*~

Wormtail glanced out the window into the darkness. It had been a full moon a few days before, and Remus would have transformed into his wolf form. Wormtail amused himself for a moment, remembering the adventures that he, James, Remus, and Sirius had had during the full moon. He snorted with laughter as he remembered the time that-

"What on earth are you laughing about Wormtail?" Snapped the familiar voice of Lucius Malfoy. Wormtail turned and saw him standing in the doorway. 

"Nothing," Wormtail said softly. 

"Like I'm going to believe that," sneered Malfoy. "The Dark Lord wishes to speak to you. And don't upset him. We have a meeting planned for tonight, and I would rather not be tortured because you did something stupid."

"Yes, Malfoy."

"_Mr._ Malfoy."

"Mr. Malfoy," Wormtail repeated exasperatedly. He timidly walked out of the room and down the hall to where Voldemort spent most of his time. He knocked and waited for the Dark Lord to invite him inside. 

A fire was crackling in the fireplace, and it sent spooky shadows flickering over the walls and the chair that was sitting in front of it. 

"Wormtail," said a cold voice from the chair. "You got my message?"

"Y-yes my lord," He stuttered. 

"I need you to write down what we need to do tonight," Voldemort said. "I will dictate. You will-"

"I know my lord," Wormtail said, conjuring up a piece of paper and a quill. His wand shook under his fingers. Voldemort stood up out of his chair and turned toward Wormtail. He was a good foot and a half taller than Wormtail.

"Don't _ever_ interrupt me, Wormtail," Voldemort hissed. "_Ever_."

"Y-yes my lord!" Wormtail squeaked. "I'm sorry my Lord! I didn't me- AARGH!"

Wormtail had been hit with the Cuciatus Curse. He lay twitching on the ground, screaming. 

"Good, you have learned your lesson," Voldemort said with a slight laugh. "Now, copy this d-"

Voldemort stopped in the middle of his sentence, and stared out the window. 

"What is that Death Eater doing here?" He snapped. "I haven't even given the signal yet."

Wormtail scampered over to the window and looked. Sure enough, there was a Death Eater standing in the middle of the graveyard, looking at one of the graves. 

"Go down and tell him to come up," Voldemort snapped at Wormtail. "And then return to copy."

"Yes, my lord." Wormtail walked hurriedly out of the room. He almost tripped over Nagini and stumbled out the door. 

The Death Eater was just standing there. Wormtail watched him for a second from the broken down porch. There was something wrong. He had been the best at Divination during school, and he was still rather talented in it. It had been the only thing he had been really good at. Wormtail changed into his Animagus form and crept through the tall grass to the graveyard. 

Through the darkness Wormtail tried to make out the face of the Death Eater, but under the hood of the dark cloak he could see nothing. He was about to change back into his original form, but the Death Eater moved. It shifted slowly and walked closer to Wormtail. Wormtail was about to run, but before he could move he was suddenly scooped into a box and a lid was placed over the box. 

Remus Lupin put an Unbreakable Charm on the box so Wormtail couldn't escape, and then Disapparated out of the graveyard. 

A.N. PLEASE REVIEW!!!! And I really recommend reading the story that I did with Tadariada and SEEKER_2000 (Who are some of the bestest authors on ff.net in my opinion…) The story is called Harry Potter and the Torch of Darkness and it's under the penname Define Normal!! Thanx!!!!  
Malena 


	4. Freedom

A.N. Thank you for reviewing!!!!!!! The second chapter of Harry Potter and the Torch of Darkness is up (for those of you who didn't know)… This chapter is actually quite humorous… I hope you enjoy it!

Malena

__

The Dursley's car rolled up to the driveway of Number four, Privet Drive. Harry had his forehead pressed against the window, trying to get closer to the world outside of the car. Dudley was poking him repeatedly in the arm and shoulder, occasionally punching him when he got bored. Harry practically bolted out of the car when it came to a stop. Vernon had been rambling on and on about how grateful Harry should be that they picked him up and didn't leave him standing at the station.

"I wish he had," Harry muttered to himself. "Maybe I would have gone home with the Weasleys…" He pulled his baggage from the trunk of the car and was forced to lug it up to his room while the Dursleys ignored him. He set Hedwig's cage on his desk and opened it for her. She flew to the window and hooted until Harry opened it for her. 

He didn't want to leave his room, his sanctuary. The one place that the Dursleys didn't like to go because they never knew what they would find. He was getting hungry, and the snacks that they had had on the train seemed like ages ago… 

He walked quietly down the stairs, and he heard Dudley belch loudly from the kitchen.   
"That's my Dudley!" Petunia exclaimed. Harry rolled his eyes and started toward the kitchen door. Just as he put his hand on the doorknob, there was a loud knock from the front door. 

"Get that, boy!" Vernon barked. Harry turned and went to the front door, but jumped back when it was blown out of the wall. A wizard in dark purple robes walked in and grabbed Harry before he could do anything. 

"Harry Potter," the wizard growled. "You are under arrest."

"WHAT?!" Harry exclaimed. "Wh-why?"

"For the murder of Cedric Diggory…"

"Free at last! Free at last!" Sirius yelled as he practically jumped down the stairs at the Ministry of Magic. 

"Jeez! Sirius slow down!" Remus said as he jogged after him down the stairs. "We're all happy you're free! Well, except for maybe Snape…And Malfoy. No, I don't think Malfoy's happy at all."

"I don't have to deal with their crap anymore! I can retaliate!" Sirius said, a huge grin spreading across his face.   
"Not today," Remus said, frowning slightly. "Remember, Fudge said that you had to remain in disguise until tomorrow, when they actually print that you've been set free."

"Yeah, yeah," he replied, waving his hand in a dismissive way. Then he skipped down the rest of the stairs. 

"SIRIUS! GET BACK UP HERE AND PUT ON YOUR CLOAK!" Remus yelled down the stairs. Sirius grinned.

"Yes, mom."

Remus scowled and grabbed Sirius by the hair and dragged him over to a fireplace. 

__

"I could have danced all night! I could have danced all night!" Sirius was singing, while straining to get away from Remus.

"Just… go!" Remus said, throwing some Floo Powder into the fireplace. 

"-_And still have danced some more_-Remus Lupin's home," he added as he stepped into the emerald flames. Remus laughed slightly and followed Sirius into the fireplace. 

~*~

There was a knock on the door at the Burrow. Hermione, who had been quietly reading a schoolbook, looked up as Mrs. Weasley walked to the door. 

"Remus?" She gasped when she opened the door. "Wh-what is-"

"Hullo Molly," Remus said. He had a wide smile on his face, unlike one that Hermione and Ron had ever seen before. "We just had to stop by to tell you that-"

"_YOUNG AND SWEET, ONLY 17_!" 

"What on earth was th-" 

"Sirius," Remus said simply. 

"What?" Ron exclaimed. "Why is Sirius singing at the top of his lungs and-" Ron stopped and peeked out the window- "Frolicking around?" 

"You mean you haven't heard?" Remus asked. "I would have thought that the Daily Prophet would have printed about the trial by now…"

"We've been having trouble with our newspaper delivery lately," Ron said. "Wait. What trial?"

Remus grinned. "Well, you see Sirius is now a-"

"_YOU ARE THE DANCING QUEEN! FEEL THE BEAT OF THE TAMBORINE!"_

"Let me guess," Fred said, coming into the kitchen. "He's a dancing queen?" 

Remus laughed, and didn't bother asking about how he knew about Sirius. 

"No, he was set free."

"WHAT?" Hermione and Ron exclaimed. 

"Yep! And that's why he's-"

"_THE DANCING QUEEN_!"

"Ah… can you explain why he's singing ABBA?" Hermione asked. Ron looked confused. 

"Er… well, I have a Muggle car, and on the way over here Sirius amused himself by playing with the radio stations…" 

"What about Harry?" Ron asked urgently. "When is his trial?" 

"We don't know yet. The Minister said it would be soon… but we don't really trust him. We're pushing for one starting tomorrow or the day after."

"Oh thank goodness," Mrs. Weasley said. She looked near to tears. "You two must stay for dinner."

"That's a very nice offer Molly," Remus said. "But we can't right now, we really must go… Maybe when Harry gets out of Azkaban."

Mrs. Weasley smiled warmly and said, "Well, if you must go, you must. See you soon Remus. Er… Goodbye Sirius."

"_TOMORROW! TOMORROW! I LOVE YA' TOMORROW_!" Sirius had switched songs. 

"Goodbye!" Remus gave one last smile and disappeared, and Sirius followed seconds after him.

~*~

He could tell that they were there. He could feel the Dementor's presence. He could see the blurry outlines of them. He had removed his glasses, for they were getting dirty and it didn't seem necessary to wear them anymore. He just wanted it all to end. All of the dreams, all of the visions… all of the pain. He just wanted it to go away. His scar was stinging constantly. He was spread out on the "cot" in his room, which resembled a few pieces of plywood with a blanket spread over it. It didn't matter if he was curled in his corner. The Dementors would still take all of the good thoughts away from him no matter where he tried to hide. Not that he had any good thoughts anymore. 

"_If I don't die here, Voldemort's going to kill me anyway…"_ He thought bitterly. "_Either way I'm going to die. What's the point of trying to survive_?" Those thoughts kept swimming around in his head, infecting his already distressed thoughts.

"_I'm going to die… I'm going to die… I want to die…"_

~*~

"This is looking pretty good," Sirius said, dropping his paintbrush into the can of paint.

"It's very… green," Remus commented, looking around the room that still stank of wet paint. The walls were emerald green.

"It'll go with his eyes," Sirius said. 

"Ah yes. Every boy's dream is to have walls that match his eye color," Remus said, his lip curving into a smile. 

"Well, Harry will like it."

"I'm sure he will," Remus sighed. Then his eyes got wide and he smacked his hand to his forehead.

"What?"

"I forgot something."

"What? Did you forget to put on clean boxers again?" 

Remus rolled his eyes.

"No, prat! We need to get Harry's stuff!" 

"Oh… OH!" Sirius said, realization setting on him. "We need to get his trunk!" 

"Yeah… but how?" Remus asked. "Should we just go ask his aunt and uncle for it?"

"I suppose…" Sirius said, running a hand through his hair and smearing paint all over the dark strands. "From the way that Harry has described them they don't exactly seem like they would welcome two unknown wizards into their house."

"True…" Remus trailed off. "Well, let's give it a try anyway." 

"All right. Let's go tomorrow."

~*~

__

The next day…

Petunia Dursley's ears perked up as she heard the doorbell ring. 

"I wonder who that could be," she wondered aloud. "Dudley, did you invite a friend over?"

Dudley shook his head and his chins wobbled. She wiped her hands on her apron and went to answer the door.

"Hel-ARGH!" She screamed and slammed the door shut. "AHHH!" 

"What is it Petunia?" Vernon yelled. 

"It's-It's-" She went off into a fit of hysterics.

Vernon pulled open the door. 

"Hi," Sirius said. "Lovely weather we're having."

Vernon yelled out too, and slammed the door shut.

"Odd family," Remus said. "I can see why Harry didn't like it here. People screaming all the time…"

Sirius pounded on the door again and said, "We're just here to pick up Harry's things!"

There was more yelling from inside. 

"LEAVE US ALONE! DON'T COME NEAR MY FAMILY! I'M WARNING YOU!"  
"Er…"   
"WE AREN'T GOING TO HURT YOUR FAMILY!" Sirius called back. "WE JUST WANT HARRY'S TRUNK! OH! AND THE BIRDCAGE WOULD BE NICE TOO!" 

There was silence in the house now.   
Remus took out his wand and whispered, "_Alohamora_." 

The door opened easily, and the two of them stepped inside. 

"Er… Hello?" Remus said timidly. "Listen, we're just going to go upstairs and get Harry's things right now… is that okay?"

There was some muffled sounds and someone's voice saying, "If they can't hear us they won't know we're still here."

Sirius rolled his eyes and walked up the stairs. 

He found a crowded bedroom at the end of the hall. He knew it was Harry's old bedroom, because it looked exactly like he had described it. Broken toys were scattered everywhere, and the only place that looked semi-neat was a bookshelf. A birdcage was sitting on the shelf, and the trunk was sitting at the end of the bed. Everything was covered by a thin layer of dust. Sirius sighed and shrunk the birdcage and the trunk before sticking them in his pocket.

"MMMOPPHH!" Sirius jumped at a loud noise that was coming from the kitchen. 

"SIRIUS! LET'S GO!" Remus bellowed. Sirius clambered down the stairs and followed a very ruffled looking Remus out the front door. 

"What was that sound?" Sirius asked as they walked down the street. 

"Dudley."

"Jeez, I didn't know that Dudley sounded so much like an Elk."

"A moose, to be precise."

Sirius stared at his friend. 

"You turned him into a moose?"

"Yep. A very fat moose," Remus said, blushing. "Couldn't help it. He said something about Harry."

"What'd he say?" Remus waved the question away. 

"Come on, we're outside the Apparation barrier." 

Sirius and Remus Disapparated back to Remus' house to get ready for when Harry could come home.

~*~

__

Three days later…

"HE'S FREE! HE'S FREE!" Sirius said, jumping around Remus' house. Remus was grinning and laughing at Sirius' antics. "THEY'RE SETTING HIM FREE!"

"Did you see the look on Lucius Malfoy's face when they read the verdict?" Remus said gleefully. "He looked like he was about to faint!"

"I could sing again!" Sirius exclaimed. 

"Please don't." Sirius punched him hard in the shoulder. 

"And we get to pick up Harry in less than an hour!" Sirius exclaimed. "LESS THAN AN HOUR!" Remus was laughing his head off now.

"And that jackass Pettigrew is getting life in prison," Sirius said, frowning suddenly. "I'm glad. I hate to wish that on anybody, but he deserves it for what he did to Harry and his family." 

Remus stopped laughing and glanced at Sirius. Sirius' face had become harder and his black eyes were glittering in an odd way.

"Come on, Sirius," Remus said. "Don't think about that at a time like this. We should be celebrating! Harry's coming home!" Sirius nodded, and smiled weakly. 

"We should get ready then," Remus said. "We still have to meet the doctor that will be coming with us to Azkaban."

Remus saw Sirius pale slightly. 

"What if Harry's sick?" Sirius asked suddenly. "What if he's hurt?" 

"That's what the doctor's for," Remus said. "He'll be fine."

"No, you don't understand," Sirius said fiercely. "I've never explained to you exactly what Azkaban does to you! It practically kills you from the inside out! First your mind goes and then you can get sick and-"

"Sirius," Remus said firmly. "We'd better go. Come on." Sirius still had a slightly angry look on his face, but he nodded and followed Remus out the door. 

~*~

"Is this the place?" Asked the Dr. Martin, the doctor who was assigned to go with them to Azkaban. They were standing before a small dock that had a man standing on the end of it. When they stepped onto the dock he turned around and looked at them.

"Sirius Black? Remus Lupin?" He said in a gravelly voice.

"Yes?" 

"I'm sorry… you're too late." 


	5. In the End

A.N. * Mal just grins innocently at her reviewers…*

"I'm sorry. You're too late."

The words seemed to go in one ear and out the other for Sirius. 

"P-pardon?" Sirius said, thinking that he had misunderstood. "We're… what?" 

"You. Are. Too. Late." The man said, articulating every syllable. Sirius turned to Remus, who looked like he had been smacked with a frying pan in the face. His eyes were wide open, and kind of unfocused. His mouth had dropped open. 

"T-too late…" He gasped. 

"Yes," the man replied. 

"Too…" Remus repeated. "Late…" 

"Yes," The man said exasperatedly. "Do. You. Understand. ENGLISH?"

"I'm sorry," said the doctor, who had been standing in the background. "You did all you could."

"Well, you can always catch a later boat."

Sirius looked up suddenly.

"What?"  
"You were too late and missed the boat. There's another one going tomorrow. You can always catch that one."

Remus nearly fainted with relief. 

"Oh thank Merlin!" Sirius said, clutching his heart as though he had been afraid it had stopped beating.

"Well, most people are really disappointed when they miss the boat… but okay, whatever," the man shrugged.   
"What time should we be here tomorrow?" Remus asked. 

"Er… 6 p.m."

"All right. See you then!" 

~*~

__

The clock ticks life away

It's so unreal

Didn't look out below

Watch the time go right out the window

Trying to hold on, but didn't even know

Wasted it all just to watch you go

~*~

Ron was pacing back and forth. Remus said that he would call when Harry was back. It was getting late. What if something was wrong? What if something had happened? _What if Remus hadn't paid his phone bill?! _Ron almost ran headlong into Hermione, who was pacing as well.   
"Will the both of you SIT DOWN!" Barked George. "Honestly, you're making us even more nervous. And the floor deserves a break…" 

"I can't sit down," Ron said quietly. "What if-"

BRRRIIIIIINNNNGGG!

Ron jumped as the phone ringed. 

"I'LL GET IT!" Yelled five or so people at the same time. George, Fred, Ginny, Hermione, and Ron all went running toward the phone. 

"OW!" They all knocked heads against each other. 

Ron reached out and picked up the still ringing phone. "Hello?" 

"Hello. Ron?" Came the semi-familiar voice of Remus on the other line. 

"Yes?" Ron said breathlessly. "Do you have him? Is he okay? Can we see-"

"Whoa! Slow down Ron, we weren't able to get him."

"What? Why weren't you able to get him." 

"We were… to late," Remus said. Ron failed to notice the amusement in his voice.

"Too late?" Ron breathed. His family and Hermione were staring at him with confusion. "What do you mean, too late?"

"Well, we got there, and they said we were too late," Remus said cheerfully. 

"HOW CAN YOU BE HAPPY AT A TIME LIKE THIS?" Ron bellowed over the phone. 

Remus was laughing. "Now you know how we felt."

"What?" Ron spat. 

"We were told exactly the same thing," Remus laughed. "And then we were told that we were too late because the boat had already left." 

Ron's sighed with relief. "Don't do that."

"Sorry, we couldn't resist. We're going to pick him up tomorrow. And then we'll be on time."

"All right… good. Call us then." Ron hung up the phone.

"What happened?" Mrs. Weasley asked desperately.

Ron grinned inwardly, put on a sad face, and said, "They were… too late."

~*~

__

It starts with one thing

I don't know why

It doesn't even matter how hard you try keep that in mind

I designed this rhyme

To explain in due time

~*~

Sirius looked out over the dark lake, or ocean, or whatever they were floating through. A thick, gray fog surrounded them. He vaguely remembered when he had to make this journey the first time. He had been in sort of a daze, and his hands were magically handcuffed. He gave a shudder, but he wasn't sure if it was from his thoughts or the icy spray of the water. 

"You okay?" Remus asked. Sirius nodded uneasily. "Remember, you won't even have to go near a Dementor."

"And if you do, I have plenty of chocolate," Dr. Bochell cut in. Sirius arched an eyebrow. 

"Almost there," growled the guard of the boat. Suddenly there was a THUMP and the small boat rocked violently. 

"SPARKY!" barked the guard. "Bad sea monster!" There was a wailing sound from the water. 

__

Flashback…

He was swimming, paddling as hard as he could, trying to get away from the creature that was following him slowly through the water. There was a loud wail and the thing tried to swallow him whole. He started barking, but the creature tried to strike again…

"Sirius!" Remus yelled. "Sirius! Snap out of it!" 

Someone was slapping him lightly on the face and shaking his shoulder. 

"Huh? What?" 

"Sirius? What just happened to you?" Remus asked. Sirius ignored the question.

"There," said the guard, pointing through the fog that engulfed them. A building could be seen. It was dirty, moldy, and cold looking. The bricks were cracked and there were some additions sticking out in odd places. A feeling of sadness rose from it, and they could hear the wails of some of the prisoners.

"Azkaban…" Sirius said softly, looking up at the building with fear in his eyes. 

"It'll be okay," Remus said reassuringly. "Don't think about it." Sirius made a sound like a whimpering dog and pulled his cloak tighter around him. The building was getting closer. Sirius saw a sad face of a woman looking out of it. She stared at them for a second, and then she screamed loudly. Remus clamped his hands to his ears. Sirius simply watched as the woman turned back to her cell, continuing to scream.   
They bumped into the shore. The guard jumped out and tied it to a piece of driftwood propped up on the beach. 

"You have one hour," He growled. "One hour to get in there and get your little friend. If you're late I leave without you, and you'll have to wait for tomorrow to get out of there."

Remus nodded, looking very pale and climbed out of the boat with Dr. Bochell. Sirius slowly followed. They started walking up the shore to the door where two wizard guards were standing watch. 

"R-Remus," Sirius stuttered. "I-I can't. I can't do it-" He started to turn back to the boat, but Remus grabbed the back of his cloak. 

"Yes you can," Remus said. "Come on Sirius, let's g-"

"No, you don't understand," Sirius gasped, desperately trying to get away from Remus. "I can't go back in there. I _can't_. You don't _know_ what it's like! I-I just can't-"

~*~

__

The clock ticks life away

It's so unreal

Didn't look out below

Watch the time go right out the window

Trying to hold on, but didn't even know

Wasted it all just to watch you go

I kept everything inside and even though I tried, it all fell apart

~*~

"Yes you can," Remus growled. "You're _strong_. You _can_."

"No! I c-"

"Sirius think of how Harry's feeling right now. He's probably scared half to death. Just like you. But the only difference is that he's in there and we're out here. And we need to go in there to get him out. Harry is counting on us to get him out."

Sirius started to say something, but Remus wouldn't let him. 

"He knows you better than I do. He _trusts_ you," Remus continued. "Wouldn't you rather be greeted with someone you trust than someone who you hardly knew?"

Sirius shut his mouth and looked at the gravel. 

"Don't you owe it to Lily and James? Aren't you his godfather?" Remus snarled. 

"Remus, I…"

"Come on," Remus growled. "The Dementors are on the other side of the building. You won't even have to see them."  
"Al-Alright," Sirius said at last. "Let's go."

Sirius followed Remus up to the guard, who opened the door for them. Another guard met them inside.

"I'll be taking you to the cell," he growled. "Follow me."

Down the halls. Some of the people in the cells rushed to their doors and whispered incoherent things at them as they passed. 

"He's coming back…" whispered one person. 

Suddenly, Remus felt something grab onto the back of his cloak. He turned quickly, expecting to see a prisoner holding it. Instead he saw Sirius, who had his eyes closed tight. To tell the truth, Remus felt like doing the same thing. Remus led Sirius through the building until they had reached a particularly dark and dirty corner of the building. 

"Cell 813," said the guard, taking out a key. Sirius opened his eyes and rushed forward to the bars on the door, looking around the cell. A second later the door was open and Sirius had rushed inside.

"Harry…" he gasped.

~*~

__

I tried so hard

And got so far

But in the end

It doesn't even matter

I had to fall

To lose it all

But in the end

It doesn't even matter

~*~

A.N. Thank you once again to Linkin Park for the use of their song. Oh, and to the person who asked about the title of this story, it's the title of one of Marc Anthony's songs. The whole title is: Dimelo (I need to Know) but I just put Dimelo, cuz I think it's a cool word.


	6. Hold On

A.N. Thank you to everyone who reviewed!!!!!! Wowzers!!!!!! Anyhoo, I hope that you enjoy this chapter!!!!!!! Thank you to Green Day for the use of their song!!!!!! And if you have the time, try and read the story that I made with Tadariada and SEEKER_2000! It's under the penname Define Normal. It's called Harry Potter and the Torch of Darkness!!! Thanx again!!!

Malena

"Harry…"

The boy that was sitting in a corner of the room didn't move when Sirius spoke. 

"Are you okay?" Sirius urgently asked, rushing over to the corner where Harry was crouched. Harry wrapped his robes closer around him and shuddered softly. "Harry?"  
"Harry?" Remus had come up behind Sirius.   
Harry didn't look at them or move, besides the occasional shudder. Sirius was having trouble focusing on his face, for it was very dark in the cell.

"Is there any chance we could get more light in here?" Sirius said, turning to the guard who was still standing outside the cell. The guard rolled his eyes acting like the simple act of turning on a light was a huge burden. He clapped his hands and a torch lit the small cell.

Sirius got his first good look at Harry since they had seen each other at Hogwarts.

His hair was dirty and his face was smudged. There were flecks of dried blood under his lip, on his arms, and on his hands. Sirius could also see a bit of blood under his bangs, right before his hairline. 

"Harry? Where did this blood come from?" Sisius asked. Once again, Harry didn't answer, and just backed into the corner some more. Sirius reached out and put a hand on Harry's shoulder. He jumped, but still didn't look at them, and pulled his arm out of their reach. Even though Sirius had only gently put his hand on Harry, he could feel that Harry had gotten very thin. He gently looked over his shoulder and saw an untouched plate of food. 

"Harry, are you hungry?" Remus asked, noticing this as well. No answer. No nod. Nothing. Harry was just staring blankly at the wall with his green eyes with bags under them. His glasses were off, and placed near the "bed" that was in the corner. His eyes weren't the same sparkling emerald green that they used to be. They were dull and darker looking. They didn't seem to focus on anything. Of course, Harry refused to look at them…

"Harry, have you been sleeping?" Sirius whispered. No response. 

"Er… gentlemen, perhaps I should take a look at him…" said Dr. Bochell. He moved forward and gently took Harry's pulse. Harry started shaking and pulled away. 

The doctor frowned slightly and reached into his doctor bag. He pulled out a bar of chocolate. 

"Harry, I want you to eat this," Bochell said seriously. Harry didn't move. He didn't even look at the chocolate. Bochell frowned again and put the chocolate away. Then he pulled out a little spray bottle with a liquid in it. 

"Do you really think that this is the time to reapply your cologne?" Bochell didn't answer, just sprayed around the cell. The thick scent of chocolate filled the air. 

"ACCHOO!" Remus sneezed.

"Chocolate spray," The doctor explained. "I bring it with me whenever I'm going near Azkaban or Dementors."

"Wish I had that…" Sirius said softly. 

The doctor reached down again and tried to take Harry's pulse once more. He still flinched, and tried to pull away, but the doctor was persistent and held onto Harry's thin wrist tightly. 

Harry shivered and tried pulling away. 

"Harry, I need to do a small examination to see if you're all right," Bochell said softly. "Can you stand and walk over to your-er…bed." He eyed the broken down pile of wood suspiciously, wondering if it would collapse.

Harry didn't move. 

"Harry…" Sirius sat down near to him. "Please. The sooner you can be examined, the sooner we can get out of here…" Harry didn't answer, but he slowly pushed away from the corner and got shakily to his feet. He looked like he was about to collapse under that effort. He put his hand on the wall to steady himself. He was still shaking. 

~*~

__

As I stepped to the edge on the shadow of a doubt

With my conscience beating

Like the pulse of a drum that hammers on and on

'Til I reach the break of day

~*~

Sirius was hovering nearby, in case Harry was going to fall. Harry made it over to the pile of wood without falling, and sat down on it. The doctor moved forward, and took out a stethoscope to listen to Harry's heart and breathing. He flinched when it touched him, and his trembling got worse. 

Bochell moved on to look at his eyes and ears, and to test his reflexes. Sirius and Remus just sat back and watched. The doctor was finishing examining the spots where the blood was, when Remus looked at his watch. 

"Er… we have 10 minutes," He said. "Do you suppose we should be going?" 

"Yes," Bochell replied. "I don't think I need to examine him much more… I'll tell you what he needs when we're on the boat."

Sirius nodded and turned back to Harry. He had curled up again, sitting on his bed this time. Sirius reached down and picked up the dusty glasses that were sitting on the ground. Sirius held them up for Harry to take, but he didn't even seem to notice them.

"Harry, we're getting you out of here," Sirius said. "Can you walk on your own?" 

He didn't reply, just got to his feet again. He was so thin that it looked like his bones could have broken at any second. He held onto the wall again, supporting himself as he followed Remus and Bochell out the door. 

"Come on," growled the guard, beckoning them. They slowly followed him down the twisted hallways. 

Sirius desperately wanted to close his eyes again and not watch the prisoners that were moaning, screaming, and sticking their faces out of their cells at them. Harry paid no attention to them, and just sort of limped slowly after Dr. Bochell.

"There you go," said the guard, pointing to a door. "Now I have to go tell the Dementors that they can return to their posts…" The guard turned and disappeared down another hallway. Harry was still staring intently at the floor as they walked towards the exit of Azkaban. Remus pushed the door open and blinked from the brightness of the sun. They walked outside of the prison, and started to walk down the beach. Sirius was keeping an eye on Harry, making sure that he didn't stumble and fall. 

They reached the boat, and the impatient looking guard. 

"About time. Was 'bout to leave without you," he hissed. Harry was staring at the boat, and Sirius saw a flicker of fear in his eyes. 

"Don't worry," he said softly. "We're going home Harry." Harry gave a shudder and slowly crawled into the boat. He sat down immediately and stared at the floor, wrapping his arms around him again. The thin, gray robes he was wearing were not going to be warm enough. Sirius removed his cloak and draped it over Harry's shoulder. He jumped, and looked around wildly. For the first time he looked into Sirius' eyes. But only for a moment. He quickly looked at the floor again and trembled. 

The guard pushed off from the shore and they sailed off onto the sea. Dr. Bochell was talking quietly to Sirius and Remus. 

"These are nutrient pills," he said, handing them a small bottle full of green pills. "Harry is malnourished, and needs these. Just slip one into his food at every meal." He dug around in his bag and pulled out a jar. "These are Power pills. Most of the prisoners at Azkaban have lost a bit of their magic, and it can take a while for it to return to its full power. Since Harry is still in school he will need his all his magic back as soon as possible. He needs one of these a day. Also, you might be wanting this…" He dug around in his bag and pulled out a black bottle full of liquid. "It's the Dreamless Sleep Potion. I don't think I need to tell you what to do with it…"

"No, that's perfectly all right," Sirius said, smiling weakly. "Thanks so much." 

"Just doing my job," Bochell said, returning the smile. 

Sirius turned and looked at Harry, who was now staring out over the dark sea. He watched as Azkaban slowly faded into the fog…

~*~

__

A cry of hope 

A plea for peace

And my conscience beating

It's not what I want for it's all that I need

To reach the break of day

~*~

Remus walked up the hill to where his Muggle car was still parked. He offered to give Dr. Bochell a ride home, but Bochell eyed the car suspiciously and proclaimed that he would just Disapparate. 

Sirius opened the car door for Harry, who just sort of stared at the car for a second, before slowly climbing in. 

"Er-you can take a nap back there if you like," Remus said to Harry, giving a small smile. Harry just stared at his shoes and didn't answer. Remus glanced at Sirius before starting up the car. Harry jumped as though he had never done something like this before, even though Harry had spent most of his years living as a Muggle. Sirius watched as Harry sat rigidly in his seat and stared out the window. Sirius gave a soft sigh and turned forward. 

He had seen people come out of Azkaban before, but none of them had had the reaction that Harry was having. He seemed scared, which was an emotion that Sirius had never truly seen in him. He was pale and sick looking. He certainly wasn't getting enough to eat or enough sleep. Hell, Sirius had been in Azkaban for 12 years, and he hadn't come out this bad…

"_But he's had to go through so much more in his lifetime…"_ said a small voice in the back of Sirius' head. "_He's had to see his parent's and friends killed, and Voldemort's rebirth_…" 

Sirius glanced around at Harry again, and saw that he had closed his eyes, but was still sitting rigidly in his seat. 

"How's he doing?" Remus asked softly. 

"His eyes are closed, but I don't think he's sleeping," Sirius replied. "But I think he's only resting."

"Well, if he's sleeping I'd hate to wake him up," Remus said. "We're almost back to my house."

At these words Harry opened his eyes. 

~*~

Sirius opened the door to let Harry out of the car. Harry put his hand on the car to steady himself, even though Sirius had offered to help him. Harry didn't seem to want any human contact at the time. 

"Come on Harry," Remus said softly. "This is my house, and where you'll be staying until school starts." Harry slowly followed Remus up a small brick path that led to the house. He pushed open the door and stood back so Harry could go inside. He looked around the living room, taking in all of the new scenery. 

"Sorry… er… do you want to see your room?" Sirius asked. "Or do you want something to eat? We can do whatever you want to." 

Once again, no answer. "If you follow me, I'll show you where your room is," Sirius said. Harry looked at the stairs and slowly followed him. Sirius led him to a room at the end of the hall. It had a small plaque on it that said, "Harry's Room". He pushed open the door. 

Sun was streaming through the room that was painted emerald green. There were several Quidditch posters on the walls, and Harry's Firebolt was sitting on the bureau.

"Here it is," Sirius said, giving Harry a smile. "I painted it, and we both arranged your stuff."

Harry didn't pay any attention to Sirius, and walked over to his bureau. He ran a hand lightly over the shiny handle of his Firebolt.Then he jerked it away and turned to look at the bed.

"Would you like to take a nap?" Sirius asked. Harry just sort of walked around the room some more. 

"I'm going back downstairs, Harry," he said. "Would you like me to get you anything?"

Harry was now looking out the window. Sirius walked out of the room and downstairs. 

~*~

BRRRIIINNNGG! Once again the Weasley family had been waiting around the phone. This time Ron was able to pick it up without bumping his head against anyone else.

"Hello?" He said calmly.   
"Ron?" Came Remus' voice. 

"Do you have him?!" Ron asked urgently. There was a pause, and then, "Yes."

"Is he okay? When can we see him? Is he hurt?" Once again there was silence on the other line.

"Remus?"

"He's changed a bit Ron…" said Remus slowly. "His time in Azkaban wasn't easy on him…"

"What do you mean, changed?"

"Ron he suffered a bit while he was in there. You've seen how he reacts around Dementors… well, he was deeply affected there… and…" 

"And…"

"Well, I can't really describe it. He's just very thin… and tired…" 

"Can we speak to him?"

"He hasn't spoken to us," Remus replied. "Sirius is just now showing him his room." 

"Oh…well, when do you think we'll be able to see him?"

"I don't know Ron. Maybe when he's feeling a bit better." 

"Any guess on when that will be?"

Sigh. "I don't know."

"O-Okay," Ron said. 

"May I talk to your mother?" 

"Yes." Ron handed the phone to his mother. 

"Hello Remus," she said cheerfully. At that moment Ron left the room, closely followed by Hermione. 

"What's happened?" She asked. 

"I… don't know."

"Is he okay?"

"No."

"Why?"

"He's just… not well. At least that's what it sounded like."

"What's wrong?"

"He's just…" Ron shook his head and said, "You'll have to ask Remus. I don't know."

~*~

It had to be almost midnight. Sirius was pacing downstairs, and Remus was hastily doing paperwork at the dinner table. Harry hadn't come down when Sirius called for dinner a few hours ago. They were both really worried about Harry. What happened to the kid that played Quidditch, and loved to talk with them about anything in particular? Harry hadn't even commented on Sirius being a free man. Sirius sighed and walked up the stairs. He paused at Harry's room and slowly opened the door. 

Harry was lying on his bed, fast asleep. He hadn't bothered to remove his robes, or even get under the covers. Sirius remembered what it was like to sleep at Azkaban. Nightmares and demons filled your dreams, and you couldn't hide from them. Sirius shook his head and left his godson's room. 

~*~

__

When you lost all hope and excuses

And the cheapskates and the losers

Nothing's left to cling on to

You gotta hold on

Gotta hold on

Hold on

Hold on to yourself

~*~


	7. Welcome Home

A.N. Okay, since people keep asking me if I can tell them when I upload, just say in your review if you would like me to e-mail you!!! There… now that that's settled… I hope you enjoy this chapter, and the next chapter of Harry Potter and the Torch of Darkness will be posted soon!!! Thanx very much! Happy Holidays!!!!!  
Mal

Darkness. Just like the day before. And the day before that. AND the day before that… He had awoken to darkness and despair every day for the last 4 weeks or so. He didn't want to get up anymore. He just wanted to sleep and rest his weary bones. 

Harry stared at the inside of his eyelids, and repeated these thoughts over and over again in his face. But there was something different about waking up that day… something slightly familiar…. 

He slowly opened his eyes. His head was resting on… a pillow? It seemed like ages since he had had a pillow to sleep on. Harry just stared, and slowly a memory came floating back…

__

Faces. Two of the faces were somehow familiar, but one was not… They were speaking to him, but his brain didn't seem to want to register what they were saying… 

Then he was walking down a hallway, his legs aching like he hadn't walked in ages. Each step was a huge achievement for him. 

Now he was in a car… the two familiar people were in the front seats.

"How's he doing?"

"His eyes are closed, but I don't think he's sleeping…"

And an unfamiliar room, with Quidditch posters and a broom on the bureau. Harry ran his hand over the smooth broom handle, but he jerked his hand away. Then he was lying on the bed. A nice, big, comfortable bed…

Harry blinked and lifted his head. He was in the room with the Quidditch Posters, and the broom on the bureau. He was lying on the bed, still in the dirty robes that he had worn in Azkaban. He took a deep breath and slowly got off of the bed. With a shaking hand he reached for his glasses. He was shocked to find that someone had washed them. 

Harry began to search the room he was in more thoroughly. He gently pulled open one of the drawers in the bureau and slowly pulled out a black tee shirt. He held it up. It looked like it would fit. Harry opened another drawer and found some pants, and another drawer held some socks. Harry peeled his dirty robes off of him and pulled on the new clothes. He slowly walked toward one of the doors in the room. 

On the door was a plaque that said "Harry's Room". Harry's room? His room? Harry stared at the door and ran a trembling hand over the plaque. He pulled the hand away and slowly walked down the hall and to the stairs. 

There were two voices coming from the kitchen. They were familiar… Harry knew them.

"_They're Sirius and Remus you dolt_," said a voice in the back of his head. "_Your godfather and his best friend_?"   
Harry's eyes widened. Where was he? And why were Sirius and Remus here? 

It seemed as though he was seeing everything clearer now… the previous day it had been a fog. He hadn't known where he was or why he was there. He had seen everything through a cloud of despair and confusion. He seemed even more confused now though. He was shaking madly, and just wanted to run back into the room he had woken up in and hide in the corner. 

Harry had taken a step back, and was preparing to go back to the room, when he heard Remus say, "Well, I'd better get to the store. Take good care of him…"

"Yeah, I will," Sirius replied. 

Harry backed away some more, and was almost near his door when Remus had left. Harry opened the door and went back inside. He peeked out of the window, and saw Remus slowly walking to a Muggle car parked in the driveway. Remus turned and looked up at the window. Right at Harry. Harry quickly backed away from the window and into the corner farthest away from the door. 

He couldn't face them. He just couldn't. He didn't deserve them. He deserved to be dead, or to have the soul sucked out of him. He had killed someone, and more people were going to be killed because of him. It was his fault Cedric was dead. He knew that somehow his parents had died because of him. Even though he was miles away from Azkaban the Dementors seemed to be with him, making horrible thoughts run through his head. Corners were like a sanctuary for him. He felt safe in them now…

Sirius was moving around downstairs, and Harry could hear the sound of a radio playing. He shuddered again.

"_You have to face them one time or another…"_ said the voice in his head. "_Best be sooner rather than later_!" 

Harry steadied himself with the wall as he stood up. He was shaking again, and it was getting worse as he got closer and closer to the door.

For the second time he opened the door and walked over to the stairs. 

"_You can do this…" continued the voice. "One foot after the other."_

Harry stepped onto the step and slowly walked to the first floor, his hand shaking as it held onto the railing. 

Harry could now hear what Sirius was listening to. It was a wizard station, and Sirius was humming along to it (rather out of key, I might add…). Harry was in an unfamiliar living room. 

There were pictures of some people, including Sirius, Remus and Harry's parents. There was a picture of their wedding day, and another picture of when they were still in school. Harry found himself staring at the pictures for quite a while, until a loud CLANK came from the kitchen. 

"OW!" Sirius exclaimed. Harry jumped and backed away from the kitchen door. He stood near the base of the stairs, wanting to run back to his room. However, when the string of curse words seceded and the only sound was the radio, Harry walked back over to the kitchen door. 

It was slightly ajar, and allowed Harry to peek inside. He could see a small kitchen, and beyond it was Sirius sitting at the kitchen table, reading a newspaper and sipping orange juice. He was humming again.

"_I shouldn't disturb him_," Harry thought. "_I shouldn't ruin everything. He looks so happy, and I don't want to ruin it…" _

Harry took a step backwards, when the floorboard creaked. Sirius looked up and saw Harry standing in the doorway. 

"Harry?" He said softly. "You're up." Harry shrank back. "Why don't you come in and eat something. You really should…" 

Harry gulped. 

Sirius stared at him for a moment, stood up, and walked over to open the door fully. 

"Come in," Sirius prompted. "I won't bite." 

Harry was just staring at the floor. He couldn't bring himself to look Sirius in the eye. All of a sudden there was a hand on his shoulder. Harry pulled away quickly and backed into the wall. 

"Harry?" Sirius said, sounding worried. "I'm sorry…" Harry found that he was trembling again, and staring at the floor. 

"Harry… please come and sit down," Sirius said, moving forward slowly. "You-you don't have to eat anything if you don't want to… just come sit." 

Harry slowly moved forward and walked into the kitchen. He sat down at the table, across from where Sirius had been sitting, and stared at his hands in his lap. 

"I was worried that you were going to sleep the day away," Sirius said, trying to lighten the atmosphere. "It's almost two in the afternoon, you know." Harry didn't know this, but he didn't answer either. "Would you like some orange juice?"

Harry still didn't speak.

"How about some hot cocoa? I heard that's your second favorite drink, and the chocolate might make you feel a bit better." 

Harry slowly raised his eyes and looked at Sirius. Sirius was staring back at him. 

"I'll make you some cocoa then," Sirius said simply. Harry quickly turned away and stared at his hands. 

A few minutes later a steaming cup of hot cocoa was sitting in front of him. Sirius had attempted to make whipped cream, but had accidentally blown up the bowl of fruit that had been sitting next to the stove. He was now busy scraping bananas and oranges from the refrigerator door and off of the ceiling. 

After the task was complete Sirius came and sat across from Harry and studied him for a second. 

"You really should drink that," Sirius said. "It will make you feel better, I promise." With a shaking hand Harry reached forward and took the warm mug. He took a sip. 

Sirius smiled and said, "Would you like something to eat?" Harry shook his head slightly and put the mug back down. The cocoa had made him feel better, and some of the coldness had left him. 

"Would you like to lie down again? You look awfully tired," Sirius prompted. Harry looked back down at his hands and didn't reply. 

"All right…" Sirius said uncertainly. "Just… tell me if you need anything." Sirius stood up and slowly walked back into the kitchen. Harry slowly got up and went back up to his room. 

He didn't tell Sirius that he had been very tired again. He slowly lay down on the bed and drifted off to sleep…

~*~

Sirius knew what Harry was going through. He knew, and yet he didn't have a clue. He didn't know what was running through Harry's head. He didn't know what Harry saw. He wasn't Harry, and he didn't know how to get through to him. Sirius ran a hand through his long hair. 

Harry's silence was the thing that truly disturbed him. He only acknowledged Sirius once, and that was just a shake of the head. 

When Sirius had escaped from Azkaban he had his mind on one thing, and that was to protect Harry from Pettigrew. He hadn't protected him enough, and now Harry might be permanently affected. Several of the other prisoners that were there with Sirius had stopped eating, because they just wanted to die and leave all of the pain behind them. He remembered how thin Harry was, and he knew that Harry had been trying to do just that. Some of those feelings might still be dwelling inside him…

Sirius got up from the kitchen table and walked upstairs. He gently opened the door to Harry's room. 

Harry was dozing on the bed, shaking every so often. Sirius reached down and pulled off Harry's glasses, for Harry had forgotten to take them off before falling asleep. Harry frowned in his sleep and then rolled over. Sirius picked up a blanket and gently set it over Harry. He trembled again and pulled the blanket closer in his sleep. 

Sirius gave a sad smile and left the room.

~*~

It was almost dark when Harry woke up again. He was startled to find that there was a blanket on top of him. He pushed it off and stood up slowly. He could clearly hear Remus and Sirius' voices from downstairs. They were laughing about something. Harry reached over and picked up his glasses. He slowly pushed open the door and saw a light coming from the living room. Harry sat down onto the first stair and peered through the posts of the railing. Sirius and Remus were laughing hysterically. Sirius was pounding his fist on the arm of the chair, tears of mirth appearing in his eyes.

Harry turned away, preparing to go back to his room so he wouldn't disturb their happiness. 

"Harry?" 

He turned sharply and saw Sirius and Remus staring up at him. 

"Do you want something to eat?" Sirius asked. "We were going to serve dinner soon, and I was just about to come and wake you." 

Harry didn't answer. 

"Come on down and join us," Remus said, giving a smile. "Perhaps we can interest you in something? You must be hungry." 

Harry slowly walked downstairs and Remus walked into the kitchen to get some soup for Harry. Sirius smiled softly at Harry and said, "Did you have a nice nap?"

Harry just stared at the floor and gave a soft shrug. 

"When do you want to go shopping for school things?"   
Harry looked up and frowned. He had completely forgot about Hogwarts…

"How about next Saturday? I believe that's the day that Remus has a date wi-"

"It's not a date!" Remus yelled from the kitchen. "It's a dinner meeting-"

"With only the hottest girl in Remus' office," Sirius continued. "He showed me a picture. He carries it around with him everywhere."

"I DO NOT!"  
"Yes you do!"

"Do not," Remus said, coming back into the living room and putting a small tray on the coffee table. 

"So, how about Saturday?" Sirius said, turning back to Harry. Harry just gave a soft shrug and looked down at the tray. There was a steaming bowl of chicken soup and some crackers to dip in it.

"You have to try Remus' soup, it's delicious. I had three bowls," Sirius said. Even though Harry's stomach was aching to eat something, he didn't eat it. 

"I remember when Remus went on his first date…" Sirius said dreamily, not speaking to anyone in particular. "Dead nervous. He could hardly talk. And then he forgot her name…"

"Don't remind me," Remus said, putting his face in his hands. "Roberta. I can remember it perfectly _now_…. Why couldn't I remember it _then_...."

Sirius sniggered and said, "Remember Pettigrew's first date?"

"Yes. He was wearing those awful robes and all of that cologne-"

"That smell stayed in our dorm room for weeks. No one could figure out how to get it out!"  
"And then it turned out that the date was allergic to something into the cologne, and her allergies worked up..."

"Broke out in hives and ran screaming out of the restaurant."

"I think that James' date was the only date that went right on the first time."

"Hey! What about my first date?"

"You took her on a picnic dinner by the lake. You spilled salad dressing on her robes."

"Oh yeah…" 

Harry couldn't help it, all of the food talk was getting to him. He ate a spoonful of soup. After not eating for a while, that soup was like heaven on earth.

Sirius and Remus exchanged glances and then went on pretending like nothing had happened. 

"Of course, my second date with that girl was much better."

"What? Did you actually spill something on her that _wouldn't_ stain?"  
"For your information I didn't spill anything," Sirius scowled. 

"Was that the date when you knocked over the statue?"

Sirius glared at Remus. 

"Why did I tell you that? I knew that if I told you would be bothering me about that for the rest of my life."

"Yes, it was very stupid of you to tell."

"Shut up."

"Hey, I'm just agreeing with you!" 

Harry gently put his spoon into his empty bowl. 

"Hungry, were you?" Sirius said, eyeing the bowl. "Would you like some more?"

Harry slowly shook his head. 

"Oh! That reminds me!" Sirius said suddenly. He jumped out of his chair and dashed upstairs to his room. He returned a few minutes later, with a flat present in his hands. 

"Extra bowls of soup remind you of gifts?" Remus asked.

"No, prat!" Sirius handed the gift to Harry. "This is a belated birthday present."

"OH! So soup reminds you of birthdays!"  
"Just shut up and let him open it."

Harry had slowly taken off the blue wrapping. Inside was a picture. It was a picture of his parent's wedding, right when they were kissing. It wasn't moving, like most pictures in the wizarding world. 

"So soup reminds you of pictures?" 

Sirius threw a pillow at Remus, while Harry just stared at the picture in wonderment.   
"It doesn't move because you parents had said that they wanted to catch that moment forever," Sirius said. "And if you say anything about soup, Remus, I will clobber you."

Harry just stared. Around the Alter there were people frozen in the motion of cheering happily.   
"I don't know about you, but I could go for some coffee," Sirius said, getting up and starting to go to the kitchen.

"Sirius?" said a soft voice. Sirius turned and saw Harry looking up at him.

"T-thank you," Harry said. 


	8. Reactions and Regrets

A.N. Thank you to all of you who reviewed! This chapter is dedicated to Liquid Metal, who has a new story out (read it, it's really good)!!!!! Happy Holidays!!!!

Mal 

"T-Thank you."

Sirius grinned at Harry, who quickly turned to look at the floor.

"You're most welcome," Sirius replied, glancing at Remus who gave him a thumbs up. "Are you sure that you wouldn't like anything more to eat?" Harry didn't answer. Instead he stood up and walked back upstairs, still holding the picture of the wedding. 

"Yes!" Sirius exclaimed after Harry had shut the door to his room. "Did you hear that? He spoke!" Sirius went jumping around the room while Remus laughed. 

"We're making progress Remus!" Sirius said, still frolicking around the room. "He spoke! He spoke!"

"Calm down," Remus laughed. "I'm as happy as you are, but the way you're acting it's more likely to scare the boy!"

Sirius stopped jumping and stood their grinning. "He ate and he spoke! Thank Merlin!"

"It's a good thing he ate everything, because I put the Power Pills and Nutrient Pills in there," Remus added. 

"Well, judging from how thin he is, I would think that he would eat anything placed in front of him."

"But at first he didn't want to eat? Why though? If he was so thin…"

"When you're in Azkaban, for some people it's so horrible that you just want to die… most stop eating… I suppose that that's how Harry felt when he was there…" Sirius got a dark look on his face. 

"Well, he's here now and we'll make him feel better. At the rate he's going I'm sure he'll be ready for anything soon! Even Diagon Alley…"

~*~

Harry let the water from the shower pound down on his head. He hadn't slept much for the previous night, and he wasn't in the mood to wash his hair at that moment. So he just stood in the shower and let the water pour down on him. When he had slept the previous nights his dreams were filled with horrible images, and he would wake up quickly. When he wasn't dozing he was curled up in his corner.

"_Why did I say that to Sirius_?" Harry had wondered for the last couple of days. "_Why did I have to go downstairs last night. They were so happy just being by themselves, why did I have to go…" _

Harry finished in the shower and turned off the water. He dried himself off and pulled on his clothes. It was early. About 8 in the morning. Remus hadn't been up when he had decided to take a shower. 

Harry went back to his room and ran a hand through his damp hair. It was a bit longer and wilder. Harry wished that it was shorter, and all of a sudden it got as short as it was before he was in Azkaban. He blinked and frowned. 

Just then there was a knock on his door. Harry jumped and slowly went over and opened the door. Sirius was standing there, grinning. 

"Someone's here to see you," he said simply. Harry just frowned. Who would be here to see him?

"Come on downstairs," Sirius said, putting a hand on Harry's shoulder. Harry backed away, starting to tremble again. 

"Sorry," Sirius said softly. "Forgot…"

Harry nodded and followed Sirius downstairs. 

Sitting on the kitchen table was two owls. Harry recognized the snowy owl. 

"She was staying at the Weasleys. They've written you a letter as well," Sirius said as Hedwig flew into the air and landed on Harry's shoulder. Harry slowly reached over, patted her on the head, and she nipped at his fingers lovingly. The other owl had a letter with the Hogwarts seal on it. 

Harry opened the letters from the Weasleys first.

Dear Harry, 

Are you okay!?!?!- Nice, Hermione. Make him feel even worse by saying we were worried about him- but we were! Are you okay? Was it awful in Azkaban?-of course it was awful in Azkaban, it's a prison and there are Dementors- Ron will you shut up for a moment? Anyway, we hope you're all right, and that we will be able to see you soon!- Fred and George are back to semi-normalcy now that you're out of Azkaban. You should have seen them, they didn't play one joke on _anyone_ while you were there! Not even Percy! 

-You have to come visit us sometime, even if it is _just_ for dinner. We miss you horribly and we can't wait to see you again!

Love from,

Ron and Hermione

P.S. Call us sometime, we now have the felly- telephone working. 

"I think they miss you," said Sirius, who had been reading over Harry's shoulder. "You know, next Wednesday is a full moon, and Remus is going to have to transform. I'm sure we could arrange for you to oh… spend the night at the Weasleys…" Harry slowly looked up at Sirius. Sirius was startled to see a worried look on his face. "If you want to."

Harry gave a small shrug and went on to open the letter from Hogwarts.

****

HOGWARTS SCHOOL  
_of_ WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

(_Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, _

Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

****

To Mr. Harry Potter,

Term for your fifth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry begins on September 1st. You are exempt from your holiday work due to recent events in your life. You will, however, have to visit Hogwarts during your holiday in order to make sure that your magical powers are still intact. The date for this meeting will be planned at a later time. Enclosed in this letter is a list of the things you will be needing for school.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

__

Deputy Headmistress

Harry set the letter down on the table and sat down. Hedwig hopped from his shoulder and onto the table. 

"Would you like some breakfast?" Sirius asked while he cracked to eggs into a pan. "Mmmm… bacon and eggs." Harry shook his head. 

"Toast?" 

Shake.

"Would you just like some orange juice?"

Shake.

"Harry, you really should have something," Sirius said, turning and flipping the bacon that he had also placed in the pan. "You need your strength. We have a big day ahead of us." Harry looked up sharply. "Remember, we're going to Diagon Alley." Harry glanced at the calendar on the refrigerator. It was Saturday. 

"Remus is busy preparing for his date, even though it's at 3 in the afternoon. He always was nervous when it came to dating… We should probably leave about that time?" Harry gave a small shrug. 

Sirius placed a plate in front of Harry, even though he had objected to breakfast. There were two eggs and a piece of bacon, but the food had been placed so it looked like the plate was smiling at him, with eggs for eyes and the bacon for a mouth. It would have been cute, except for the fact that the eggs were kind of soggy and were kind of spilling onto the bacon. 

"Good lord, Sirius," Said Remus coming into the kitchen and eyeing Harry's plate. "What did the poor eggs do to deserve this torture?" 

"Hey! That's how I always make eggs!" 

"Do you want Harry to get food poisoning?" 

"No…"

"Stick to toast Sirius. Oh wait, the last time you tried to make toast the toaster blew up."

"Darn Muggle contraptions…"

Sirius took Harry's plate away, and Harry left the table before Sirius could give him anything else to eat…

~*~

"_There are so many people…"_ Harry thought to himself as they walked down the cobblestone street in Diagon Alley. Harry was wearing a hat to help disguise him, because people tended to stare at him. Sirius kept glancing at Harry, who was staring at the ground. 

"You okay?" Sirius asked. Harry nodded. "Do you want to go to Flourish and Blotts first?" 

Harry frowned and motioned to Gringotts, the wizard bank. 

"Don't worry, I'll pay for anything you need," Sirius said. "When I got out they gave me a huge pile of money. I don't know what to do with it all!"

Harry shrugged slowly and continued to stare at the ground.

Sirius led him to Flourish and Blotts. It was relatively empty, only the manager was there.

Harry slowly went over to the bookshelf with the _Standard Book of Spells_ books and picked up the fifth year edition. He wandered along the Transfiguration aisle and found _An Advanced Guide to Transfiguration_. He was in the middle of looking through the Defense Against the Dark Arts aisle when Sirius came up behind him. 

"Finding everything?" 

Harry slowly nodded, and picked up a copy of _The Dark Arts: an Advanced Guide to dealing with Dark Wizards, Creatures, and Demons_. 

"Ready to go?" Sirus asked, seeing that Harry didn't have anything else on his list. Sirius paid for the books and they set off down Diagon Alley again. Some of the people gave them odd looks, and Harry couldn't tell if they recognized him or if they were staring at Sirius. Sirius stopped to talk to an old friend while Harry went to get potion ingredients. The storeowner kept staring at him, and didn't say anything except how much the ingredients were. 

"Is there anything else you need?" Sirius asked when Harry returned. He shook his head. 

"Well, there's time to get a bite to eat," Sirius replied. 

A few minutes later Harry and Sirius were sitting in the Leaky Cauldron with sandwiches in front of them. Harry had taken a few bites, even though he wasn't in the mood to eat. Sirius was staring at him with a worried expression on his face.

Harry set down his sandwich and slowly said, "S-Sirius?"

Sirius jumped slightly and said, "Yes, Harry?"

"A-are you g-going to s-s-send me back?" Harry asked softly. 

"Send you back where?"

"T-to the D-D-D-"

"The Dursleys?"

Harry nodded. Sirius frowned.

"Of course not. Well, unless you want to go (don't know why you would) But your home is with me now."

Harry nodded again, looked at the table, and took a sip of his water. 

"I-I'm s-sorry that I'm so m-m-much trouble," Harry said, so soft that Sirius could hardly hear him.

"You're not that much trouble," Sirius said. "Really!" 

"If it w-wasn't for m-me you wouldn't have h-had to g-go b-back to Azk-kaban to g-et me," Harry stuttered. He was trembling again. "I'm r-r-really not worth it!"  
"Yes you are," Sirius said firmly. Harry frowned. 

"Honestly Harry, do you think that I would go through all of that trouble to rescue someone who doesn't mean anything to me?"

"B-b-bu…" Harry trailed off and stared intently at the table. Sirius reached over and put his hand on Harry's arm. Harry jumped and pulled away, a scared look on his face. 

"Sorry…" Sirius said. 

"B-b-but wouldn't you rather g-go and start a l-l-life of your own?" Harry asked. "Instead of me s-staying with y-you."

"Harry, relax," Sirius said a little louder than intended, Harry jumped shrank back in his seat. "I'm perfectly happy with my life the way it is. Don't worry about it." 

Harry nodded softly, and then added, "R-r-really?"

"Really." 

Harry stared up at Sirius for a long moment, before a small smile appeared on his lips. Sirius grinned back.

"You'd better finish your lunch. We have to make it back home in time to pester Remus about his date…"


	9. Travels

A.N. Thank you to everyone who reviewed!!!!!!!

Mal

Harry and Sirius were sitting in the living room when Remus returned from his date. He did a little dance around the living room, shouting, "NEXT FRIDAY AT SEVEN!"

"Your date went well, I take it," Sirius said, watching his friend frolic around the room. 

"It wasn't a date," Remus panted. "It was a lunch meeting. BUT NEXT FRIDAY AT SEVEN I HAVE ONE!" Remus did a little jig and walked into the kitchen. Sirius raised his eyebrows and turned back to the newspaper he was reading. Harry just stared at the place where Remus had danced. Remus was singing in the kitchen now, while getting things ready to make tea. 

"D you think we should record him singing and use it as blackmail? Maybe we can follow him to the restaurant he goes to and play it on the loudspeaker…" Sirius said. Harry shook his head.

"How was shopping?" Remus asked, coming into the room. "Find anything good?"

"Harry, why don't you go get your books so we can show Remus." Harry slowly stood up and went up to his room. When he was gone, Sirius leaned forward and said, "He spoke some more."

"_What_?" 

"He did! We were at the Leaky Cauldron, and he asked if we were going to sent him back to the Dursleys." 

"What did you say?"

"I said of course we weren't going to." 

"And…"

"He continued to say that he wasn't worth all of the trouble- And then Joshua said, 'Do you have fries to go with that shake?'" Sirius started laughing, and Remus looked confused. Joshua?  
Remus glanced around the room and saw that Harry had walked into the room.

"Thanks," Remus said as Harry handed him the books from Flourish and Blotts. "Looks like… fifth year materials."

"Hmmm… I wonder why…" Sirius said sarcastically. Remus threw a pillow at him.

"Now, now, not fighting are we?" Asked a new voice. Harry jumped and looked around. Sitting in the fire was the head of Albus Dumbledore. 

Harry shrank back slightly, wanting to leave. 

"Good evening Professor," Sirius said, heaving the pillow back at Remus. "What brings you to our fire."

"Young Mr. Potter over there," Professor Dumbledore said, nodding in Harry's direction. "How are you doing Harry?"

Harry didn't look at the fire, but said, "I'm f-fine."

Professor Dumbledore raised his eyebrows and then turned back to Sirius. 

"Has he been eating?" Dumbledore whispered. 

"Yes, we've been feeding him, and he has filled out a bit since he was in Azkaban."

"Good Lord, what happened in there?"

Sirius shrugged slightly. 

"Well I didn't call to talk about Azkaban," Dumbledore said. "I called to arrange a time for Harry to come visit Hogwarts so we can test how Azkaban has affected his magic." 

"Er…" Remus said. "Okay… when?"

"Whenever it's good for you," Dumbledore said. "Next Monday?"

"Sure," Sirius said. He turned. "Is that good for you, Harry?" Harry nodded, still not looking up.

Dumbledore frowned slightly and said, "Monday it is. How about around noon?"

"All right," Sirius said. "See you then Professor."

"Goodbye." 

With a POP Dumbledore's head disappeared from the fire. 

~*~

"Come on Harry!" Sirius yelled from downstairs. "It's time to go!" Harry didn't listen. He was up in his room, curled up in his corner. He was just staring at the wall, wrapped in his cloak, and shivering. He hadn't been able to sleep that night. His dreams were haunting him again. Every night he would see Cedric and his parents getting murdered, and then Voldemort's rebirth. 

"HARRY!" Sirius called again. He started up the stairs and went to Harry's room. 

"Ready to go?" Sirius asked when he had walked inside. Harry shook his head.

"Why not?"

Shrug.

"Come on Harry," Sirius said again. "We need to do this to see if your magic is all right."

"I don't want to go."

"Oh… I see… So do you just want me to take your magic there and see it it's okay?"

Harry nodded. 

"To bad. They haven't invented anything to do that. Up!" Sirius reached down and tried to pull Harry up off the floor, but Harry ducked out of the way and got up.

"Now are you ready to go?" Sirius asked. 

Shake.

"We can see if you can get out of Divination…" Sirius said persuasively. "Come on, you know you want to. We can even visit Hagrid if we have time."

Harry looked mildly interested now, but still very uncertain. 

"Don't worry, everything will be fine." Sirius said, patting Harry on the back. Harry jumped and shrank away. 

"Oh. Right. Sorry."

Harry nodded, looking at the ground. 

"We'd better go. We have about three minutes until we're late. Got your wand?"

Harry nodded again and walked quickly out the door. Remus was waiting downstairs.

"An owl has arrived," Remus said, pointing to the kitchen table. "The letter has the Hogwarts seal on it."

Sirius walked over and ripped open the envelope. A large marble and a little piece of parchment fell out of the envelope and onto his hand. 

__

To Mr. Black and Mr. Potter, He read

_The marble enclosed in this letter is a Portkey set to go off at noon. _

Minerva McGonagall 

Deputy Headmistress 

"Quick Harry, we have fifteen seconds," Sirius said, glancing at his watch. Harry just stared at the marble. "Harry!"

With a shaking hand Harry gently touched the marble. He felt the familiar tug behind his naval and they disappeared.

~*~

Harry closed his eyes as they traveled. He didn't want to travel by Portkey. There were to many emotions… to many _memories_…

Before he realized it his feet slammed into the ground. He managed to stay on his feet and looked around. They were standing at the Hogwarts gates. 

"The least they could do was let us appear in the office," Sirius grumbled as he opened the gate. Harry was sort of dazed from the trip, and was leaning against the gate. 

"Come on, Harry. This probably won't take long. You'll be back at home soon." 

Harry followed Sirius up the driveway and to the doors of the Entrance Hall. Sirius raised his hand to knock on the doors, but they opened before he could.

It was absolutely silent inside, and only the sound of their footsteps could be heard. There was a mewling sound and Harry found that Mrs. Norris had come to "greet" them. 

"Shoo!" Sirius said, swatting the cat away. Mrs. Norris seemed to glare at them before stalking away.

"Never liked that cat," Sirius said, frowning. "Nevermind that though. Come along."

They walked up some more stairs until they reached the gargoyle that guarded Professor Dumbledore's office.

"Er…" Sirius said. "Harry? Do you know what the password is."

Harry shook his head.

"Hmmm…"

"The p-password is always n-named after a candy," Harry said softly. 

"Okay… Chocolate Frog?" 

The gargoyle didn't move.

"Cockroach Cluster?"

"T-that's already been a password."

"Oh…"

A few minutes later Sirius was getting quite mad at the door. He had already tried cursing the door, and now he was trying to flatter it.

"My, what lovely er… teeth you have. Rather… big and shiny and-"

"Honestly, Black, do you honestly think that the door will respond for that form of flattery?" Said a voice behind them. They turned and saw Professor McGonnagall standing there. 

"Potter, I see you've arrived for the testing of your magic," she said. "Follow me you two. Sugarquill." The Gargoyle hopped aside and they followed her up the moving stairs and into Professor Dumbledore's office. 

"Sirius, Harry," Professor Dumbledore said, smiling as they walked in. "I hope you are well."

"Yes, quite good," Sirius said. "Do we find you in good health?" 

"As good as an old geezer like me can get," Professor Dumbledore said jokingly. He turned to survey Harry. "How are the new accommodations suiting you?" 

"Q-quite good, sir," Harry said, not looking up from his shoes. 

Dumbledore exchanged glances with Sirius. "Professor McGonnagall are you ready to begin testing him?" 

"Yes Albus," She replied. She turned and stared at Harry over her square glasses. "Potter, take out your wand and make sparks." 

Harry reached into his pocket and pulled out his wand. He wondered if it was actually going to make sparks, but he felt the familiar warmth come to his fingertips and green sparks erupted from the end of his wand."

"Good. Now blue sparks." He did as he was told.

"Quite good," she said. "Now, make this beetle turn into a button, like in second year." 

Meanwhile, on the other side of the office Sirius and Dumbledore were deep in conversation.

"He looks ill," Dumbledore said. 

"We've been feeding him as much as he wants to eat, and we've been giving him his Power and Nutrition Pills."

"Has he been sleeping."

"Whenever one of us looks in on him at night he's in his bed, asleep. Perhaps he's just pretending… He hasn't asked for Dreamless sleep potion…"

"Something about him seems much different though…."

"He just started talking a few days ago," Sirius said. "We've been moving pretty fast, but we don't have much of a choice… He has to be ready to be around other people by the time school starts."

"Well, why don't you try and tone things down for a bit…"

"We've arranged for him to go visit the Weasleys on Wednesday, but he won't tell us how he feels about that. I think he's quite nervous."

"Why do you say that?"

"Well, first of all, he is very cautious in large groups. He doesn't talk much, and he doesn't like for other people to touch him. And you saw how he didn't look you in the eye when we first arrived…"

"I would expect him to be happy to see his best friends again."

"So would I. Last year in his letters he said many times how he missed them over break. But this year it's just… blank." 

BOOM!

Sirius leapt out of his chair to see what was wrong. Harry and McGonnagal were engulfed in a cloud of smoke.

"Don't worry," coughed McGonnagal. "That's a common mistake, Potter." The smoke cleared and they saw a button flying around the room, still with beetle wings attached. Harry frowned and waved his wand. The wings disappeared and a normal coat button fell to the ground. 

"Quite good," she said. "Except for that little… incident. But quite good anyway. Now, perform the Summoning charm…" 

A few hours later Harry was getting quite tired of all the spells he had to remember and perform for Professor McGonnagal. She was right in the middle of making him do spells from Defense Against the Dark Arts when the door burst open and Snape glided in, wearing a brown cloak.

"Professor, I-" He stopped and a glare appeared on his face. "Black." He hissed.

"Snape," Sirius said, a familiar dislike appearing on his face. Snape continued to glare as his black eyes darted over to look at Harry, who was practicing the Disarming charm. 

"What's going on?" Snape spat.

"We are making sure that Potter's powers are in good working order for the upcoming school year," Professor McGonnagal replied before Sirius could speak. 

"I'll come back later," Snape sneered. Before anyone else could say anything he had quickly walked out the door and back downstairs. 

"Greasy git," Sirius said under his breath. 

"I thought I told you two to have a lack of open hostility," Professor Dumbledore said with a twinge of impatience in his voice.

"That's the best we can do," Sirius said, throwing up his hands.

Professor McGonnagal gave a small smile, not letting Professor Dumbledore see. 

"Well, Potter. I think that your powers are pretty close to as powerful as they were before Azkaban. You'll do fine in the schoolyear."

"Thank y-you," Harry said. He turned to look at Dumbledore. "Is Hagrid here?"

"Rubeus is currently working for me at a secret location," Dumbledore said. "I'm sure that if you write him a letter he'll reply, though."

"Thank you, s-sir."

"We really should be going," Sirius said, getting up and putting his cloak back on. "See you soon, Professor."

"Goodbye Sirius. See you on September 1st, Harry," Professor Dumbledore replied.

"G-goodbye." 

"Do you still have that marble?" Dumbledore asked. 

Sirius nodded and gently took it out of his pocket. Harry reached over and touched it and they both disappeared.

~*~

"You've both had an owl," Remus said when they had returned. He motioned to the two owls sitting on the kitchen table. A dark gray owl held the letter that had 'Mr. Harry Potter' written on the envelope in red ink. 

"Ah! I finally got that reply from Arabella," Sirius said when he opened his letter. Harry opened the letter and pulled out a single piece of writing paper. 

Harry's eyes got wide and his hand started shaking as he stared at the paper. Drawn in red ink was the Dark Mark. Harry stared at the paper and his trembling got worse when he realized that the Dark Mark wasn't drawn in ink. It was drawn in blood.


	10. Forgive me

A.N. Thank you to everyone who reviewed!!! This chapter is dedicated to VeRyWiLdWiTcH, who is a great friend, but an even better competitor * evil cackle…* Don't ask. Thank you to SR-71 for the use of their song!!!!! Oh! And SEEKER-2000, Tadariada, and I have posted the 3rd chapter of Harry Potter and the Torch of Darkness!!!!

Please review!!!!!!!!!!!

Mal

Harry gave a low moan and dropped the paper. There was a twinge of pain in his scar. He slowly backed into the wall and slid down to the floor, putting his face in his arms. 

"Harry? What's wrong?" Sirius exclaimed. 

"The-The note…" Harry said softly. Sirius bent down and picked up the piece of paper.

"Harry… there's nothing on this paper," Sirius said, turning the paper over and staring at the back. Blank.

"Harry-" Sirius had rushed over to the boy who was now trembling violently. "What's wrong?" 

Harry was muttering incoherently under his breath. 

"Harry!" 

He didn't seem to notice the man who was kneeling right in front of him. 

__

I didn't ask for this… I don't want this life… why does it have to be me…

"HARRY!" Sirius shook Harry on the shoulder. "Snap out of it!"

Suddenly Harry jumped and backed away from Sirius. 

"P-please! Don't-"

"Harry, are you all right?" Sirius interrupted. 

"I'm f-fine!"

"No you're not!" Remus exclaimed, as he stared at the paper as well. "Harry, what is going on?" 

Harry was trembling again, and he lowered his eyes to the floor. 

"Harry? You can tell us…"

"I killed him…" Harry said so softly that the other two could hardly hear him. "I killed Cedric."

"Harry, no you didn't," Sirius said in a worried voice. 

"He would be alive if it wasn't for me," Harry said. His eyes were glazed over slightly, and he wasn't stuttering at all. "I told him to take the cup with me…"

"Harry, that wasn't your fault, you didn't know-"

"That doesn't matter… I'm the reason he's dead."

"It's that bastard, Pettigrew's fault and you know it!" Sirius growled, shaking Harry's shoulder again.

"Is it? I wouldn't know… it's still…my…" Harry trailed off and put his head on his arms again. 

"Harry it's not your fault," Sirius said. He shook Harry on the shoulder again, but Harry gasped and slid away. 

"Harry?"

"W-what?"

"It's not your fault."

"What's not my f-fault?" Harry looked confused. 

"What you just said."

"I-I didn't say anything… d-did I?" 

Sirius stared at him in shock. "Of course you just said something! You-you said that… You don't remember?"

Harry shook his head slowly. Remus and Sirius looked at each other in bewilderment.

"What do you remember?" Remus asked softly. 

"I-I remember opening t-th-the letter and seeing the D-D-D-" Harry shivered and then said, "And then my s-scar started h-hurting and… b-blank." 

"Harry," Sirius said, turning to look at his godson, who refused to look into his eyes. "Do you want to go rest or something?" Harry nodded and got to his feet. Before anyone could say anything else he darted out of the kitchen and up to his room.

"What happened to him?" Remus asked. 

~*~

__

I confess

It's all true

What a mess…

What a fool…

Now what do I do?

~*~

Harry didn't sleep for the next couple of nights, but he never told Sirius or Remus what he had seen on the paper. On the night before he went to the Weasleys he was going downstairs to get a drink of water. But he wasn't the only one there…

"Harry?" Came Sirius' voice from the living room. "What're you doing up so late?"

"I-I couldn't sleep," Harry said. "I'm just g-g-getting a drink of water. I'll g-go get it and leave you a-alone."

"Stay a while," Sirius replied. "I couldn't sleep either, we can talk or something." 

Harry nodded and went to get his water. A moment later he was back in the living room, sipping the water. 

"Why couldn't you sleep?" Sirius asked. 

Harry shrugged. 

"Dreams?"

Nod.

"Tell me about them," Sirius said. 

"You wouldn't l-like them," Harry said. "They're…just…"

"They can't be that bad, and if they are, I've heard worse. Go on! Lie back and tell me."

Harry lay down on the couch. 

"Well… they're mostly just f-from that…n-night," Harry said slowly. "You know… the night that-"

"The night Cedric died?"

Harry nodded. "Well, I keep s-seeing him being killed. Over and over again. And th-then I see V-Voldemort coming out of the cauldron… he's laughing… and then he shouts 'You k-killed him! It's all your fault-'"

"Harry it's not your fault," Sirius said.

"And then I look d-d-down at my hands, and they're covered in b-blood. Cedric's blood. It's like in that p-play, Macbeth or whatever, when Macbeth's w-w-wife goes crazy because she sees someone's blood on her hands, and she can't get it o-off no matter how hard she tr-tries. I feel like I'm g-g-going crazy, just l-like she did."

Sirius looked slightly confused. "Macbeth? I've never heard of that play."

"It's by a M-muggle playwright. Shakespeare." 

Sirius shrugged. "Why haven't you told us about these dreams before?"

"B-because I didn't think you would understand…"

"Well, to tell you the truth, I don't. But Remus or I could have given you some potion for Dreamless Sleep."

"I know…. I d-didn't want to bother you…"

"Harry, its no bother," Sirius said. "Any more dreams that you would like to get off your chest?"

Harry thought for a moment, and then told Sirius about some of the other dreams that had been troubling his sleep. 

An hour or so later they were still sitting there.

"How do you feel about going to see the Weasleys?" Sirius asked.

Harry shrugged and looked at the floor. 

"Nervous?"

Nod.

"Why?"

"Because… what if they don't like me anymore?" Harry asked. "What if A-Azkaban's changed me so much that they don't want to be my friend?"

"Er… Harry, they've lived through you almost getting killed, what? One hundred times? I'm sure that a four week stay in Azkaban isn't going to break your friendship any more than that article about how you and Hermione were 'going out'." 

Harry smiled, but he still looked worried. 

"Don't worry about it. You're their best friend! You should have seen how worried they were. Hermione running into the Burrow in tears…" 

"Really?" Harry asked quietly. "Hermione was crying because of me?" 

"Yep. Ron owled and told us how worried they were, and how they were willing to do anything to help you get out of Azkaban. I bet Molly was ready to go marching into the Ministry and get in a fight with the Minister."

"I just don't know if I'm ready to face them though…"

"Well, look on the bright side. At least you have them by your side… and you're not stuttering as much anymore." 

Harry frowned, and then smiled. "You're right."

"Of course I'm right! The Great Sirius Black is always right!" 

Harry grinned again. 

"Now, why don't you go and try and get some more sleep. Would you like some of that Dreamless Sleep potion?"

"No, that's okay, I'll manage. Thank you Sirius"

"Anytime. G'night."

"Good night."

~*~

__

I need your help to get up from my knees

I can seem to see the forest for the trees

As I wait in my silent mystery

All I'm asking is please

Forgive me

~*~

By the next morning Harry's nervousness had returned, full force. He didn't eat breakfast, and just stared intensely at his glass of orange juice. At random points he would raise his eyebrow and then slowly lower it. 

"Harry, take your pills and go pack or something. All this staring is making feel like you're up to something," Sirius said. "James would always get that look, and the next thing you know Snape's hair catches on fire."

Harry scampered upstairs to his room. His backpack was pretty much packed. Sirius had shrunk Harry's broom so he could fit it in. He hadn't flown on the broom since he had been at school. Harry stuffed some more shirts and socks into his pack, took off his glasses, and flopped down on his bed. 

A second later he was asleep…

__

Darkness… Swirling blackness flying overhead and swooping down. Harry was running as fast as he could. He saw a building up ahead, and he bolted to get inside. He yanked the door open and ran inside before the darkness could get him. The light was dim inside, and there were little voices coming from every direction. 

"Welcome back, Potter…" said a soft voice. Suddenly Harry realized where he was. Azkaban. He was back.

"Harry… Harry…"

"No, p-please don't make me stay!"  
"HARRY!" Harry sat straight up in his bed. Sirius was calling from downstairs. 

"HARRY! IT'S TIME TO GO!" Harry reached over and pulled on his glasses. He was still shaking while he picked up his backpack and went downstairs.

~*~

Remus had decided to drive them to the Weasleys, because he wanted to get out before he transformed that evening. Harry was staring out the window, horribly nervous and not really paying attention to what was going on around him. 

"Don't worry about it Harry," said one of the men from the front seat. Harry wasn't sure which. 

"Do you have your broom? I'm sure that the twins, whatever there names are, would like to practice with you…"

Harry nodded. 

"We should be there in a minute…" Harry's eyes got wide behind his glasses as they drove through the village of Ottery St. Catchpole. Harry could see the Burrow now. He could see the boots that were piled outside of the door. There were rings of smoke curling out of the chimney. The car pulled to a stop and Sirius got out.

Harry was staring at the back of the chair in shock. He wasn't ready for this….

Sirius opened the door to Harry's side of the car. 

"Ready Harry?"

Harry shook his head vigorously. 

"Come on," Sirius said. "It'll be all right… it's Ron and Hermione."

"I'm n-not ready…"

"You will be." Sirius took Harry by the arm. Harry started shaking and pulled his arm out of Sirius' grasp.

"Okay, I'll go. Just… don't…" 

Sirius nodded and stepped aside, letting Harry get out.

Suddenly there was a shriek, making Harry jump nearly a foot in the air. 

"HARRY!" Hermione was standing at the door with Ron beside her. 

Harry stared at them as they came running across the lawn, and threw their arms around Harry. 

Harry could only stand there in shock.

"We missed you so much!"

"Are you okay?" 

"What happened?"

"You'd better be ready to eat, because mom's been cooking up a storm!" Harry just stood helplessly between them. Hermione was holding onto his left side, and Ron was on his right. Sirius just grinned at him.

"Harry? Why haven't you said anything?" Hermione asked, still not letting go of him.

Harry opened his mouth to reply. "I…I'm just so h-happy to see you…"

Hermione gave him an extra strong hug. 

"Come on," Ron said. "We'd better go inside. When we left Mum was hyperventilating or something. She's bound to have a heart attack if you don't get in there soon…"

"Okay. One minute, let me get m-my stuff," Harry replied. He turned to Sirius and mouthed, "You were right."

"I'm always right," Sirius mouthed backed. He grinned as Harry picked up his backpack, grinned, waved goodbye to Sirius and Remus, and walked into the Burrow. 


	11. The Weasleys

A.N. thank you to all of you who reviewed!!!!!

Malena

The minute Harry walked into the Burrow he was pulled into a tight hug. 

"Harry dear! I'm so glad you're okay!" Mrs. Weasley cried, sobbing onto Harry's shoulder. Hermione and Ron were laughing in the background. Harry was using all of his self-control not to pull away, like he had done with others like Sirius. He just wasn't ready to be so… close. Instead he chose to say something less mean than 'Mrs. Weasley, please get off of me.'

"Umm… M-Mrs. Weasley? You're getting my shirt kind of… wet." 

This caused his two friends to start laughing even more. Mrs. Weasley held Harry by the shoulders. 

"Harry? Are you getting enough to eat? You're awfully thin! You need to sleep too. Ron, why don't you go put Harry's things up in your room so he can save his strength-"

"Mrs. Weasley, I'm f-fine," Harry said. "Really."

"Are you sure? Would you like some lunch?"

"No, Mrs. Weasley. Thank you f-for offering." Harry slowly stepped away and followed Ron and Hermoine upstairs. 

"We were really quite worried about you Harry," Hermione said, putting her hand on Harry's shoulder, causing him to flinch. 

"Yeah, I don't think I've seen Ginny cry so much," Ron said thoughtfully. "Oh, and she'll be wanting to talk to you, Harry. She was in hysterics when I told her you were coming…"

"I think he means to say that he was worried too," Hermione said, rolling her eyes. "Harry are you all right? You haven't said much."

"I'm just… happy to b-be here," Harry said. "Can't really think of anything to say."

"Oh, okay then," Ron said, grinning. "Here we are!" Ron pushed the door to his room open. It was still glowing a brilliant orange from all the posters and Chudley Cannons' merchandise. Pig, Ron's owl, was flying around his tiny cage, begging to be let out. 

"Your bed's over there," Ron said, motioning to the camp bed set out on the floor. Hermione was staring at Harry vigorously, but Harry chose to ignore this. Instead he set down his things and sat on Ron's bed.

"Dad needs to ask you something too," Ron said. "Something about electricity or something. And amazingly *gasp * Hermione didn't know the answer."

"Mr. Weasley almost electrocuted himself yesterday. They got a new car, in case you didn't know," Hermione told him hastily. "He asked what caused it, and since I didn't see it I couldn't tell him."

'She didn't know,' Ron mouthed. Hermoine saw him and scowled. 

"Ron I think that-"

Harry spoke up before a fight could get started. 

"Where are Fred and G-George?"

"Eh? Oh, they're in their room or something." 

All of a sudden there was a loud explosion from one of the lower levels. Harry jumped up. 

"Yep… they're in their room." 

"I see they're b-b-back to their normal p-pranks."

"Yeah, ever since you got out of Az…." Ron trailed off when Hermione gave him a stern look. 

"When I got out of Azkaban?" Harry provided. 

"Er… yeah. Well, now they're back to their normal state and everything is right again," Ron said hurriedly. "D'ya want to go downstairs now?" 

"Um… okay." 

The three of them left Ron's orange room and went downstairs without saying another word.

~*~

When they arrived downstairs they found that Bill had come for a visit. 

"How're you doing Harry?" He asked, shaking Harry's hand. 

"I'm doing good," Harry said. He noticed that Bill had made another alteration to his appearance. His hair had been bleached, but it was still as long as ever. 

"HARRY!" Two voices yelled from the doorway. Suddenly Harry found himself shaking hands vigorously with Fred and George. 

"How _are_ you doing, old chap!" Fred exclaimed. 

"I'm-"

"Wonderful! Now, come! We have to show you something that we just invented-"

"Oh no you don't!" Exclaimed Mrs. Weasley. "You are going to de-gnome the garden like I asked you to _yesterday_."

"Aw, mum! Come on, Harry's here and-"

"Ron, you will be helping them," Mrs. Weasley said, pointing at her other son. "It'll go faster that way."

"Um… I can help," Harry said softly. 

"No, no, Harry dear, you're our guest! We don't want you working." 

"It's q-quite all right Mrs. Weasley," Harry continued. "It's no trouble at all." 

"Well…"

"Come on Harry," Fred said, grabbing Harry's arm and pulling him out the door. Ron and George followed closely afterwards, leaving only Mrs. Weasley, Bill, and Hermione in the room.

Hermione had sort of a frown on her face. 

"Is something wrong, Hermione?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"He's changed, that's all…"

"I know, I know…" 

~*~

"So, Harry. How's life?" Fred asked, flinging three gnomes over the fence. 

"It's… okay," Harry replied, grabbing a gnome that was trying to run from him. 

"Just… okay?" Ron asked. "In our third year you were ecstatic because you thought you were going to live with Sirius. And then the D… er…never mind." 

"I'm not saying it's bad or anything! It's wonderful! I just don't know how to fully d-describe it…"

"Don't worry, we understand," Fred said. "You've gone through a rough time. We're here for you." He clapped a hand on Harry's shoulder and caused Harry to flinch. "There's nothing we can't face! Except bunnies. Pink, fluffy bunnies…" Fred shivered slightly. 

"Er… right," Harry said, giving a short laugh. "Let's get back to those gnomes." 

~*~

It had to be almost one in the morning. Harry was lying on his stomach with his face in his pillow. 

__

What is going on? I've never had trouble sleeping at Ron's house before, Harry thought. 

"SNORT! Snchooff…" Ron was snoring loudly. Harry picked up a comic book and flung it at him. 

"Bob stop it…" Ron moaned in his sleep. 

Harry stopped for a moment. "Bob?" Ron simply rolled over and continued snoring. 

Harry laughed slightly and got out of his sleeping bag, going downstairs to get a drink of water. 

He was on the second landing when he heard voices coming from the kitchen. 

"I'm just so _worried_ about him Arthur!" 

"I know, Molly." 

Harry walked down a few more steps until he was as close as he could be to them.

"He's just gone through so much," Mrs. Weasley was saying. "I can't stand to think about it all." 

"Well he's a tough boy," Mr. Weasley replied. "He seems to be handling it all very well."

Harry sank down onto one of the steps. 

"You weren't there, but when he first came in and I hugged him he was so tense…"

"You told me that already."

"And did you see at dinner? He hardly ate anything, and he's so thin already. I'm worried about him, Arthur."

"We're all worried about him." 

Harry gave a soft sigh, and brought his legs up against his body. 

"He looks so tired and distant. I can tell that he's trying to act normal around us, but he's just…" Mrs. Weasley sighed now. "I don't know…"

"It's going to be alright," Mr. Weasley said. "At least he's here and not at Azkaban."

"True… But have you seen his eyes?"

"Yes, many times."

"They've changed though. They aren't the same brilliant green. They're sort of dull looking, and they don't seem to focus on anything anymore."

"Molly, like you said, he's been through a lot. You can't expect him not to change…" 

"I know."

"Come on dear," Mr. Weasley said. "You've had a hard day. Why don't you go back up to bed and I'll bring you some tea."

"Oh, all right."

Harry could hear the scraping of the chairs and he quickly and quietly scrambled back up to Ron's room. 

So they were worried about him. Worried enough to talk about him in the middle of the night, while everyone else was asleep. Were they all this worried about him?

Harry remembered the way that Ron and Hermione didn't dare say the words "Azkaban" and "Dementors" around him. He remembered how everyone kept asking if he was okay, even though he kept assuring them that he was fine. 

Harry sat down on his bed.

"Why can't everyone believe that I'm fine," Harry whispered aloud. 

_Because you're not_, said the voice at the back of Harry's head. Harry ran a hand through his unruly hair and whispered, "You're right…" 

~*~

Ron awoke to sun pouring in his window. He blinked sleepily, and turned over to go back to sleep, but something caught his eye before he could slip back into slumber. Harry. He wasn't on his bed anymore, but instead he was tucked into a corner.

"Harry? Wassamatter?" Ron mumbled softly. 

"Nothing Ron," Harry sighed. "Go b-back to sleep." 

"No, seriously, what's wrong?" Ron replied, sitting up in his bed. "Dreams? Do you want me to go get you a glass of water? Or maybe I can get Mum and-"

"Ron, forget it, go back to sleep."

"What's the matter Harry?"

"You asking 'what's the matter,'" Harry snapped. 

Ron frowned slightly. "What do you mean."  
Harry sighed again. "I'm t-trying to get my life back together. Everyone is… just… nevermind."

"No, go on, tell me."

"Well, everyone keeps acting like I'm ready to go off at any moment. And that's not helping. At all."

"We're not acting like that!" Ron said indignantly. 

"Ron, you can't even say 'Azkaban' in front of me," Harry said, looking at his friend.

"Well, we were worried about how you would react," Ron said. Harry snorted. "I mean… you went to _Azkaban_. A place where only the worst criminals go, no offense-"

"None taken."

"And someplace that only seems to live in nightmares, but you've _been_ there. Hell, I thought you were going to die the first week you were there. No offense."

"None taken."

"But seriously, I remember how you fainted during the third year because of them… and we were just really worried that you wouldn't be… you. That'd you be so different. That's probably why we're acting like that." 

"Okay… I kind of understand."

"Good. Now, you okay?"

"Better than before. I just have one question." 

"Shoot."

"Who is Bob?"

Ron blushed deep red and muttered something under his breath that Harry couldn't hear.

"Pardon?"

"Okay, you cannot tell Hermione what I am about to tell you," Ron said, getting off his bed and sitting in front of Harry. "When I was three years old I was really really weird."

"You still are."

Ron gave a sarcastic smile and said, "Well, I had this imaginary friend, named Bob. And we would go everywhere together and-stop laughing!" 

Harry was shaking with laughter in the corner he was still sitting in. Ron reached up and tried to swat Harry's head, but he ducked out of the way. 

Harry stopped for a moment, and said, "That's the one thing I c-can't quite deal with normally yet…"

"What?"

"Touching. I'm serious, when I first arrived it t-took all the self discipline I had not to pull away when you and Hermione hugged me…"

"All right then. No problem. Just have to restrain from beating you up…" Ron sighed and pretended to be sad. Harry gave a sarcastic smile and chucked a pillow at him.

"Hey!"

"Oy! Breakfast!" Shouted Fred from downstairs.

"We'll be right down!" Ron bellowed back. "C'mon Harry. Let's go to breakfast."

And the two friends ran downstairs to be with the rest of the Weasleys.

~*~

Harry was a bit disappointed to be leaving the Burrow. Sirius had told him that they would be able to arrange more sleepovers if Harry wanted to. Harry sighed as he put his bag into the back of Mr. Weasley's car that he had recently taken apart and put back together. Mr. Weasley had been most eager to show Harry all of the new magical gizmos that were installed. 

But now the new car was far from Harry's mind. He had missed his friends while he was at Azkaban, even if he hadn't realized it. 

"Ready to go?" Mr. Weasley asked everyone. There were groans and moans of consent, and the car started up and they were on their way. 

_20 minutes later…_

"Harry, you really must come visit us again," Hermione said. "I missed you so much." She looked like she was going to hug Harry again, but Ron grabbed her arm and said, "Look at that bird!"

"What bird?"

"Whoops! It's gone…"

Harry grinned at Ron and then turned to look out the window. 

"We're almost there," Harry said softly. "Just around this bend…" Harry trailed off as he looked at his home. Or rather, what was his home. 

Smoke was billowing slowly from the cracked and burnt pieces of wood. A singed frame of the house was still standing, although it was rather lopsided and horribly bent in places. Several of the trees around the house were burnt as well. 

"What… happened?" Asked someone who was in the car. 

Harry's eyes had fallen on something lying in the grass. It was an animal, with long, burnt looking hair, and it wasn't moving. It was a big, black, dog. It was-

"Sirius…" Harry exclaimed softly. 


	12. Sirius

A.N. * evil cackle* Thanks to Tadariada who helped me get out of my writer's block! 

Malena

"Sirius…." 

Harry's hand automatically went for the latch on the door. Mr. Weasley quickly grabbed Harry's wrist and held him back. 

"Harry wait! It could be dangerous!" Mr. Weasley said quickly. 

"But-"

"All of you, stay in the car." Mr. Weaslsy let go of Harry's arm, got up and walked over to the dog. 

"Poor dog," Mr. Weasley said, walking past the animal lying on the ground. Evidently, Mr. Weasley did not know about Sirius being an Animagus. Harry went for the door latch again, but this time he was stopped by Ron grabbing his arm. 

"What are you doing?" Ron growled. "You heard Dad!"

Harry didn't answer, and just continued struggling. 

"Harry! Ow! Jeez, stop it!" 

"You-don't-get-it!" Harry nearly yelled. "Let-go-of me-Ron!"

"Harry! Just… STOP!" Ron yelled back. "What if the thing that did this is still out there! It was probably looking for you in the first place!"

"I don't care!" Harry continued struggling. Hermione watched as the little battle continued beside her. 

"Both of you! Stop it!" She finally shrieked. Ron and Harry froze. "Ron, let go of Harry."   
Ron released him, but still kept an eye on him. For the first time Harry realized that he was shaking horribly. Harry eyed the door again, and before anyone could stop him he ran out the door. 

"Harry wait!" Hermione called after him. Harry was already running over to where the dog was lying. Harry heard Mrs. Weasley, Ron, and Hermione running after him. He fell to the ground, next to the dog that was Sirius. 

"Sirius," Harry whispered, reaching out his hand and gently touching the dog's leg. Sirius didn't respond. 

"Harry what the hell do you think you're doing?" Ron exclaimed. "What-oh…" Ron's eyes fell on the dog laying at his feet. Harry was trembling again. 

He shook the dog gently. 

"Harry… he's not breathing," Mrs. Weasley said softly. Harry gulped and sat back. 

"Harry," Ron said, sitting down next to him. "I-I'm sorry." Harry nodded, and looked away from the lifeless body. "Harry-"

"Forget it," Harry said flatly. "Just… don't…" Harry got back to his feet and went to the car. Tears were slowly running down Hermione's cheeks as Harry passed. 

"I'm so sorry Harry," she said, reaching out to hug Harry. He pulled out of her reach and slid back into the car.

"Remus and Sirius are no where to be seen," Mr. Weasley said, coming up beside them. 

Ron turned to his father and said, "Did you know that Sirius was an Animagus?"

"No, I didn't. And what are you doing out of the c-"

"Dad, Sirius' Animagus form was a dog. A black dog," Ron pointed to the body lying on the ground.

"Oh…" Mr. Weasley said softly. "Where's Harry now?"

"He-he's in the car," Hermione sobbed. They turned and saw him sitting in his seat, not moving and just staring at the back of the seat in front of him. He was hardly even blinking. 

"Well, he's taking it… well." 

"We'd better go alert the Ministry," Mrs. Weasley said softly. "Ron, I don't want you to talk about any of this to Harry until he's ready. You too Hermione." The two of them nodded solemnly and followed the adults back to the car.

~*~

Remus moaned and pulled himself up, using a tree to steady him. His clothes were a bit shredded, but then again, they were always like that after a transformation. He had a splitting headache too. Remus moaned as he tried to figure out where he was. Somewhere in the forest by his house… Remus staggered along a thin path that had been made there years ago. 

"What happened last night?" Remus wondered aloud, rubbing his head. He limped down the path. His leg was injured from something during his transformation. Usually Sirius was with him during transformations… it was quite odd that he wasn't there. Remus stumbled along the path until he heard something. Voices? Remus looked around. Maybe he had come out on the wrong side of the woods. 

Remus stepped through the trees. He stood there, stunned as he saw his wreck of a house. Only a few things that had been enchanted remained. Smoke was still billowing out from random places.

"What the…" 

"Remus Lupin?" Said a voice from somewhere. "Remus Lupin?" 

Remus turned and saw a Ministry wizard standing behind him. 

"Yes?" Remus said softly. 

"We need to ask you some questions," said the wizard, conjuring up a quill and some parchment. 

"Uh… okay," Remus said, running a hand through his light brown hair. "Can you tell me what happened here last night?"

"Actually I was going to ask you that question," said the wizard. "It appears that it was an attack of Death Eaters-"

"Death Eaters?" Remus choked out. 

"Yes, Mr. Lupin," said the wizard. "Mr. Lupin?"

"Wh-ho-why?"

"We don't know Mr. Lupin."

"Where's Sirius?" 

The wizard shifted uncomfortably. 

"Where is he?"

"Mr. Black… Well… when we arrived at the scene of this accident-"

"Accident? I doubt that this would be classified as an accident."

"When we arrived the house was completely destroyed and Mr. Black was… he was dead. Death Eaters…" 

Remus sank to his knees on the grass. "D-dead?"

"I'm sorry Mr. Lupin," said the wizard, patting him on the back. 

Remus didn't reply and just stared at his wrecked house. 

"Mr. Lupin, we need to take you in for questioning. Mr. Lupin?" 

Remus slowly nodded and stood up, "Can I do that later?" he managed to choke out. 

"Of course Mr. Lupin."

"Thank you," Remus said softly. 

He Disapparated to Hogsmeade and slowly found his way up to Dumbledore's office.

After he had knocked on Dumbledore's door he walked in. 

"Yes Remus?" Dumbledore asked. 

"Sirius is dead," Remus said, tears escaping his eyes and trickling down his cheek. 

"So I heard," Dumbledore said gravely. "Mrs. Weasley called and told me."

"Molly? They've already been there?" Remus asked, trying desperately to wipe the tears off his face. "Oh my god, what about Harry? Is he okay?"

"The Weasleys have agreed to take in Harry for the time being," Dumbledore said. "Meanwhile, we need to discuss something else."

"Y-yes Professor," Remus said softly. 

"Follow me," Dumbledore swept past him. Remus followed slowly, with tears still pouring down his face. 

~*~

It was late in the afternoon. The others were in the kitchen or something, while Harry sat in the small living room, staring at a place on the wall. Ron and Hermione were there. They were saying something, but Harry wasn't paying attention at all. He just kept on picturing the dog that was Sirius, lying on the ground, dead.

He also kept remembering something that Ron had said.

__

"What if the thing that did this is still out there! It was probably looking for you in the first place!"

He was right…the Death Eaters or whatever had been there had probably been looking for him… He was the reason Sirius was dead. 

Harry jumped when he felt a hand rest on his shoulder. He looked up and saw Fred standing there.

"I'm sorry Harry," He said solemnly. "For Sirius…" 

Harry nodded slightly, and looked at the floor. 

"If there's anything George and I could do…" Harry closed his eyes and shook his head. 

"Okay."

Fred turned and went to the kitchen. 

"Harry, would you like something to eat?" Ron asked timidly. 

He shook his head. 

"Harry you really should eat something," Hermione pointed out. "You've had a hard day, you need your strength. 

"I'm not hungry," Harry said, but it came out as just a whisper. 

Hermione looked at her hands. 

"Harry, I know you didn't get a lot of time with Sirius," She said. "I know you miss him. But just think of him being with your mum and dad. He's gone to a better place."

Harry nodded, but didn't look either of them in the eye.

"I-I'm going to go take a nap or something," Harry finally said. He slowly got up and walked up to Ron's room. 

"I'm worried about him," Hermione said after he had disappeared.

"I think we all are, Hermione," Ron replied.

~*~

By the next morning Sirius' obituary was in the Daily Prophet. Harry didn't eat breakfast, just as he hadn't eaten dinner the night before. Mrs. Weasley was trying to get him to eat a piece of toast, but he just shook his head and said that he wasn't hungry. 

"Harry, you really need to eat something!" She squealed. Harry had just shook his head and proclaimed that he was going to go for a walk. Mrs. Weasley told Hermione and Ron to go with him. 

"Harry do you want to go play Quidditch or something?" Ron asked, trying to lighten the mood. 

He shook his head. 

"Do you want to go by the river?" 

"I just want to walk," Harry said shortly. 

"Oh. Okay then." 

They must have walked for three hours, not speaking a word to each other. Ron and Hermione were content with watching Harry walk in silence. They remembered the period of time after the Third Task in which Harry had just watched them play chess in silence. 

When they arrived back at the Burrow, they found that Hedwig had arrived. She had a few burnt feathers, but other than that she was okay. She was a bit mad that Harry had left her behind when he first went to stay at the Weasleys, but she soon got over it. Mrs. Weasley let Harry use an old owl cage she found in the attic, to put Hedwig in. 

He was some of the only comfort that he felt over the next day. The others were perfectly nice, but Harry didn't feel any better about the death of Sirius. 

It had been two days since Harry had slept. On the third night Harry was lying awake, staring at the ceiling. He watched the Quidditch players zoom around the posters for a while, before he rolled over and tried to get some sleep. He was unsuccessful. 

He remembered the last few things that Sirius had said to him…

__

"Ready Harry? It'll be all right… it's Ron and Hermione."

"I'm n-not ready…"

"You will be."

Those were the last few words that Sirius had said to Harry. And Harry hadn't even said goodbye. He had just waved. A dismissive hand-gesture. Harry frowned at himself. 

'_I didn't say Thank you, I didn't say goodbye, I'm a horrible person_.' Harry thought to himself. 

Harry clutched his blanket closer to his body and shivered slightly. 

'_Why didn't I have the decency to say 'thank you for everything'?" _

Harry felt horrible, sad, and depressed. Why was it that everyone he cared about kept dying or leaving? First his parents, then Sirius… next it might be Ron and Hermione… Harry rolled over and checked to see if his friend was okay. Ron was drooling and snoring loudly. 

Harry turned to look at the wall.

'_Its all my fault. Sirius is dead because of me_,' Harry thought. 

He wanted to cry. He _needed_ to cry. He so wanted to express the pain that he was going through. But the tears wouldn't come. His eyes weren't even stinging like most people's would be if they were near to tears. 

Harry hadn't really cried since he was five or so. A decade had passed since that time when Dudley had punched him and broke his nose. 

Another horrible thought came into his head. He knew that he couldn't stay with the Weasleys forever… after the school year he would probably have to go back to the Dursleys. Harry grimaced slightly. He wished that he were with Sirius. He wished that he were with his parents. He didn't want to be alone anymore. Harry gave a sad sigh and rolled over to face the ceiling. 

All of a sudden a hand clamed over his mouth, and the last thing he saw before he was Stunned was a figure dressed all in black…


	13. Nothing on my back

A.N. Y'know, eventually I'm going to give all of my readers heart attacks… *Evil cackle * Anyway, I want to say something for a good friend! My friend, Tadariada has posted a new story called Pale Autumn. It's really really good, and I'm sure that if you like my story you will luv hers! Please take a peek at it!

Malena

~*~

__

Was happiness a fad?

Or was it in the lost and found again behind the issues.

It might not be so bad,

We're all addicted to our tragedy

I guess it's what it had to be…

~*~

Harry rolled over as he started waking up. The only thing Harry knew right now was that he had a splitting headache. Suddenly an image came floating across his mind.

_A dark figure beside him… kidnapping him… Darkness…_

Harry's eyes snapped open. He wasn't in Ron's room. He had been kidnapped. 

Harry sat up suddenly. 

He was in… Gryffindor dorm room? He looked around. Sure enough, there were the other beds that the other boys would normally sleep in. Harry threw back the covers on his bed and walked over to the tower window. He was looking over the sloping grounds of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. 

"Oh good, you're awake," said a familiar voice. Harry turned, and saw someone unexpected coming through the door. 

"Sirius!" Harry gasped. Sirius smiled. Harry ran over and pulled Sirius into a tight hug. "Don't you dare do that again!"  
"Do what? Say "Oh good, you're awake?"" 

"Don't you dare scare me like that again!" Harry said, not letting go of Sirius' neck. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Sirius said softly. "I'm sorry I scared you. Are you okay?" 

"I'm okay now. I was just… sad. Don't leave again."

"I won't." 

Harry stopped hugging his godfather for a moment and just stared at him. "How is it that you are alive? The Death Eaters attacked the house. I saw your body…" 

"Harry, when the Death Eaters attacked, Dumbledore was the first person to hear about it. He rushed here and found me injured on the lawn, still in my Animagus form, and he took me back to Hogwarts. He left a dead illusion of me in my place. He told me that this would be a good thing, so I could work for him in secret."

Harry's mouth was kind of hanging open. "A-Am I going to live with you still?"

"Of course," Sirius said. "I wouldn't have it any other way. We just have to wait a bit." 

"But Remus' house was destroyed."

"I'm arranging to get a house in Hogsmeade, so I'll never be far off, and you can visit me on Hogsmeade weekends. Would you like that?"

Harry nodded. 

"Now, would you like something to eat?" Harry shook his head. Sirius stared sternly down at him. 

"Oh come on! No burnt toast! No soggy egg faces! You should enjoy this while you can!"

Harry gave a smile, remembering the and said, "I'm really not hungry, Sirius. Thank you though."

"No big deal, least I could do."

Harry looked around the room again, searching for some other topic of conversation. 

"Er… Sirius? How did I get here?" 

Sirius sort of blushed. "Do you by any chance remember last night…"

"I remember being awake… and then someone coming into Ron's room… then blank." 

"Well, that "someone" was me. Sorry for Stunning you," Sirius said sheepishly. "I had to make sure you didn't cry out." 

"Ah yes… just wait until I tell my roommates what I did for summer. I got kidnapped by my own godfather! I'm joking!" Sirius had thrown a pillow at Harry. 

"All right, get dressed O' Short One." Sirius tossed Harry some clean clothes. "And then meet me down in the common room." 

~*~

__

With nothing on my back

It's still enough to bring me down

My mind's about to crack 

Cause what I thought could not be found

It's harder still when you're around

With nothing on my back,

I can't help but drown…

~*~

A few minutes later Harry emerged from his dorm and found Sirius sitting in one of the chairs by the fire. He smiled as Harry looked around his common room. It was a little weird, being there when no other students were. He was used to the hustle and bustle of students sitting around, doing homework and laughing at a story someone else was telling. 

"We need to go talk to Professor Dumbledore," Sirius said after Harry had finished looking around. "He needs to discuss something with you." 

"What about?" Harry asked. Sirius frowned slightly, but more at himself than at Harry. 

"I can't tell you, you'll just have to wait," he simply replied.

"Oh… okay." 

"Are you sure you don't want anything to eat?" Sirius said, eyeing Harry's skinny arm. 

"I'm sure. I'm not hungry."

"All right," Sirius said disapprovingly. "C'mon, we'd better get to Professor Dumbledore's."

~*~

A few minutes later they arrived at Professor Dumbledore's office. Sirius knew the password, therefore enabling them to bypass the cursing and (in Sirius' case) flattering the gargoyle in order to try and get into the room. Sirius knocked loudly on the door and it opened for them. 

"Ah, Harry," said a smiling Professor Dumbledore. "I see you're up. Did you have a good sleep?"

"Yes, sir," Harry said. 

"Good, good…" Dumbledore trailed off before lifting his head and looking Harry in the eyes. "Harry, I asked you here on a rather depressing yet urgent matter. Will you please sit down."

Harry did what he was told, and Sirius sat down next to him. 

"You might not be aware of this, but in the last few weeks Voldemort has become increasingly stronger. He is already gathering more Death Eaters. We suspect that he is planning an attack of enormous proportions for sometime in the near future. We just don't know when or where…"

Harry nodded slightly, still looking at Professor Dumbledore.

"I need to ask you something that will most likely greatly affect you life. Just remember that it is your choice if you want to do it."

He nodded again.

"The thing that I mean to ask you about is-"

"Professor… your fire turned purple," Sirius spoke up. Harry looked around at the fireplace in Dumbledore's office and saw that the purple fire had started blinking. 

"It appears that I am getting a call," Dumbledore said lightly. "Excuse me for a moment, Harry." He went over to the fireplace and a familiar face appeared in the fire.

"Professor, he's gone!" Squealed the voice of Mrs. Weasley. Harry saw her head appear in the fireplace.

"Pardon?"

"He's GONE!" Mrs. Weasley repeated. 

"Who?" 

"HARRY!" 

"Oh… didn't-"

"We just woke up! And he wasn't there! Oh my goodness where could he be Professor? Could it be Death Eaters? YOU-KNOW-WHO? Merlin help us-" 

"Molly-"

"We woke up to Ron's yelling! We went in his room and saw that Harry was gone!" 

"I-"

"And then Ginny found dirty footprints on the welcome mat!" 

"M-"

"And Harry always wipes his feet and-" 

"MOLLY!" Dumbledore barked. Mrs. Weasley's face looked shocked at his outburst. "Relax! Harry is here and he is fine."

"Wha-"

"I'm sorry that he had to be called upon in the middle of the night, but I _assure_ you that he's fine!" 

"But-why?" 

"It is a matter that I do not wish to discuss now," Professor Dumbledore said grimly. "But don't worry. Harry is here now. You can even talk to him if you like."

"Hello!" Harry yelled from the background. 

"Harry! Are you all right? DON'T EVER DO THAT AGAIN!"  
"Sorry, Mrs. Weasley…" 

"Leave a note or something next time! For Pete's sake! We could've made you a snack before you went and-"

"Don't worry about it Mrs. Weasley. I won't do it again."

"Just come back soon! And don't get hurt!"

"I won't Mrs. Weasley." 

She sighed. "Well, I suppose I can call Ron and Fred back from the river, Ginny and George from the town. I called Percy… wonder where he is now…"   
Her head disappeared from the fire with a pop, while she was still rambling on about things she needed to do. 

"Well, that was interesting…" Sirius said chuckling softly. He got up off the floor. He had jumped down so he couldn't be spotted by Molly. 

"Are we ever going to tell them about you?" Harry asked, looking at Sirius. 

"Eventually. Maybe. Some of them." 

Harry nodded slowly.

"Anyway, continuing with our conversation…" Professor Dumbledore said sitting down behind his desk again. "Harry, I need to ask you to do something that no one else has done before."

"I've done a lot of things that no one else has done before, Professor," Harry said lightly.

Dumbledore gave a small smile and said, "This is much more than any of those things that you have done." 

Harry tensed slightly. He had a feeling of foreboding. 

"Harry, I'm asking you if you will train, learn, and fight with us during the battle with Voldemort." 

~*~

__

I might as well belong to both of you.

And the mess you always seem to drag me through.

That night forever always haunting me.

But I guess it is what it's supposed to be,

But spare your thoughts and sympathy…

~*~

A.N. Ok. Thank you to Sum-41 for the use of their song! And remember, GO READ TADARIADA'S STORY!!!!!!! It's really superb!!!!!! Toodles!  
Mal


	14. Room for one more mistake

A.N. Hello everyone! Sorry it took me so long to post, but it's been a busy week. I've had to take 4 tests before the end of the quarter and I am just… bushed. Anyhoo, on with the story!

Mal

~*~

__

I'm not afraid to go backwards

and fix what we broke,

It's so silent without you here

~*~

Harry stopped, and stared at Dumbledore in shock. He must've done that for a while, because he felt Sirius shaking his shoulder and saying, "Harry? You okay?" 

"I-um-I…" Harry trailed of and stared at Dumbledore, who raised his eyebrows slightly. "I…"

"We know that this is sudden," Sirius interjected. "But we don't know how much longer we have until Voldemort attacks. We also want to set this up so if Voldemort attacks you, you'll be able to protect yourself better." 

Harry gulped and nodded his understanding.

"We aren't going to pressure you, it's your decision if you want to take a big part in fighting Voldemort. We can't deny that it will be dangerous. I believe you already know that…" 

Harry nodded again.

"You don't have to respond right away," Sirius said. "You have a bit of time."

"We would however like you to respond before you go back to the Weasleys."

Harry frowned, "But I thought I was still going to live with Sirius."

"Oh, you are eventually," Dumbledore replied. "But for the rest of the summer you will be remaining with your friend Ron." 

"Okay…" Harry said uncertainly. 

"We'll give you some time to think about it on your own," Sirius said. "Why don't you go down to the kitchens and get something to eat, while Professor Dumbledore and I talk about other matters."

"Alright," Harry replied, not bothering to say that he wasn't hungry. He stood up and departed.

"Do you think he's ready?" Sirius asked after Harry had gone.

"As ready as he'll ever be, I'm sure." 

~*~

Harry walked the familiar path to the kitchen. He stopped and had a small chat with Nearly Headless Nick, the Gryffindor ghost, and had to duck out of Peeve's way as he went flying down the hall at breakneck speeds. 

Harry finally found the deserted corridor with the picture of the bowl of fruit. He reached up and tickled the pear. It turned into a giant doorknob and Harry went inside. The kitchens were quiet, and not busy at all. Several House Elves were snoozing by the fire. 

"HARRY POTTER!" Came a loud squeak from over by one of the ovens. Suddenly Harry felt two skinny arms around his waist and hugging him tightly. 

"Hullo Dobby," Harry said, looking down at the two enormous green eyes that were filled with tears. 

"Dobby heard about Harry Potter being sent to Azkaban," Dobby sniffed, a few of the tears leaking out of the corner of his eyes. "And Dobby is very, very sorry for Harry Potter." 

Harry sighed, "It's not your fault I got shipped off to that dump. Don't be sorry, Dobby."

"But I am, Harry Potter, I am!" Dobby sobbed. "Dobby would've sent you a letter, but Dobby doesn't know how to write!" 

Harry laughed slightly and pulled out of the hug. 

"Dobby is so glad that Harry Potter has come to visit Dobby."

"I'm just happy you were here," Harry lied. He hadn't even given Dobby a second thought for the last couple of weeks. 

"Let Dobby get Harry Potter something. Would Harry Potter like some sandwiches?"  
"Yes, that'd be just fine."

~*~

"How has Harry been doing?" Professor Dumbledore asked. 

"He's getting better. You can tell just by looking at him. He isn't stuttering anymore, and he actually hugged me when he woke up today. He hadn't done that since we rescued him," Sirius replied.

"How did he take your death?"   
"I didn't ask, but when he saw me this morning he was most relieved to see I was actually alive." 

"Very good. I'm sure he'll be ready to fight in no time."

"How do you know that he's going to accept."

"I just have a feeling. He has the Gryffindor loyalty and honor in him. Besides, he's probably been blaming himself for Voldemort's re-birth, and now he finds it's his duty to fight him."

Sirius frowned slightly, but didn't reply. 

"Harry's recovery is quite remarkable. One would think that the pain he experienced in Azkaban would show more openly. He's very good at hiding it."

"Yeah… too good sometimes. He doesn't talk about any of that stuff really…" 

"It's to be expected. You don't like talking about your experience in Azkaban."

Sirius snorted. "It was more of a bore than an experience. There wasn't much to talk about. Dementors, other prisoners, yadda-yadda-yadda…" 

Sirius had gotten an angry yet sad look on his face anyway.

"Why don't you go talk to Harry about his decisions," Dumbledore suggested, seeing the look on Sirius' face. 

"Yeah, okay," Sirius said, getting up. "I'll see you later, Professor."

"Goodbye Sirius."

~*~

A few minutes later Harry was slowly munching on some sandwiches while Dobby energetically started telling him about the socks he had made. 

"Dobby gave them to everyone on the Hogwarts staff! Professor Dumbledore was very happy."

Harry smiled and took a sip of tea. 

"Dobby, I'd better be going. Si-er… I'm sure my friends will be waiting for me to return," Harry said. He had almost forgotten that he wasn't supposed to reveal that Sirius was actually alive.

"Say hello to your Weezy for me!" 

Harry laughed, "I will." 

A large group of House Elves bid Harry goodbye, bowing and waving. Harry gave a short wave and left. 

~*~

__

Don't give up now

It would all be for nothing

Cause I believe in second chances

~*~

Harry and Sirius nearly bumped into each other on their way back to the Gryffindor Common Room. 

"We should talk about your decision," Sirius said, quickly.

"Okay," Harry said.

They entered the common room and sat down in two of the chairs in front of the fire.

"Have you-"

"I'm going to do it," Harry said softly, interrupting Sirius. 

"You are."

"Yeah…" Harry said, staring into the fire. "I just feel that it's for the best."

Sirius realized that his mouth was hanging open slightly and he shut it. "Y-you're sure?"

Harry nodded slowly, still not looking at Sirius. "I would've met up with him again anyway. At least this way I'll be more prepared."

Sirius smiled. "You'll do just fine." He patted Harry lightly on the shoulder. Harry didn't reply. 

"Do you want to go tell Professor Dumbledore now?"

Harry shook his head. "No, no not really."

"Would it be okay if I tell him?"

"Yeah, I suppose."

"Okay, I'll be right back."  
Sirius stood up and departed from the Common Room to go speak to Dumbledore. Harry watched him leave, and then sighed, looking back at the fire. 

"I either just did a great thing, or a stupid thing. Either way I could be killed," Harry laughed bitterly.

~*~

__

Can you feel that I feel we're moving in the right direction

I was someone else that I'd take it back if you would let me

Cause I believe in second chances

~*~

"We gather here to mourn the death of Sirius Black," said the minister. They were outside in a Wizard and Witch graveyard. Ron and Hermione were sitting beside Harry. There were other people who Harry didn't recognize, and Harry assumed that they were Sirius' friends from school and his old job. 

"Sirius Black was a funny, smart, normally kind man…" 

No one at the funeral knew the truth about Sirius, except for Harry, Remus, and Dumbledore. Dumbledore and Remus were seated at the back of the crowd, along with Professor McGonnagal, who was sobbing into a handkerchief. Hermione looked as though she was about to burst into tears as well. Ron was just kind of starting around at people. Mrs. Weasley was crying as well. 

Several of Sirius' friends went up on the podium to speak. Harry hadn't been asked to speak since he had "taken the death quite hard". 

Harry could see reporters sticking their cameras through the gate of the cemetery. They hadn't been invited. 

Harry glanced back in the seats and saw Remus sitting next to a new person in a long, dark blue coat. Remus winked at Harry and the person next to him waved. Harry realized who the new person was. It was Sirius. Harry had to suppress a smile, and turned back around in his chair. 

"Oh, look, they're lowering the casket," Ron said softly. "Come on, let's go get closer."

"All right," Harry replied slowly. They stood at the back of the crowd, watching as the casket that held "Sirius" was lowered into the grave. 

A little bit after the grave was covered people started mingling around the graveyard. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were walking past the graves, not saying anything to each other. 

"Wow…" Hermione said softly. "Look! It's Alberic Grunnion's grave."

"Who?" Ron and Harry said simultaneously. 

"_Honestly_…"

"Hermione, you read too much," Ron said. 

"I do _not_-"

"Okay, okay, both of you, calm down. Ron, go look at your Wizard Cards, I'm sure that he's in there. Hermione, don't read so much." 

"But-"

Harry gave them a stern look and turned to look at the graves. Hermione kept pointing at graves for people he had never heard of, and then telling them what they had done in their lifetime. 

Ron moaned as she started to explain about Circe. Harry was getting quite bored as well when he felt a tap on his shoulder. 

"Harry, follow me," said Remus, beckoning him. 

"I'll be right back," Harry said to Ron and Hermione. Remus didn't speak as they walked through the many graves. Harry noticed some very odd shaped gravestones. One had a clay head on it, and the head looked as thought it was yawning. Another had a flamingo on top of it.

Remus led Harry to a quiet part of the graveyard. They walked through a small gate and into a new portion of the cemetery. 

"Remus, what's this?" Harry asked softly, looking down at the many graves beside the path that they walked on.

"This is a portion of the cemetery that is dedicated to the witches and wizards that have been killed by Voldemort," Remus said softly. Harry stopped walking. 

"I want to show you something, come on." 

Harry gulped and followed Remus to the very back of the graves. There was a relatively new grave. 

CEDRIC DIGGORY

Harry stared at the gravestone but didn't get any closer. 

"You would have been invited to the funeral, but you were in Azkaban," Remus said. Harry didn't reply, and just looked away. He wanted to look at anything, besides that grave.

"The Diggorys didn't even think you killed him. They never thought that…" 

"I know," Harry said. He started to turn away, to go back to his friends, but he stopped when two other graves caught his eye. He slowly walked over to them. One of them had flowers blooming out of the ground around it, and covering most of the gravestone. The other had a Quaffle and a broomstick on the top of the gravestone. Harry ran his hand over the smooth stone and looked up at Remus, who had followed him over. 

"Your parents would've been very proud of you, Harry," Remus said softly. 

"I know. Everyone says that," Harry said, pulling his hand away. He turned, and without another word left the small graveyard. 

~*~

__

So let me fill these empty spaces

Better late than never

Stay forever

Let me fill this empty space

Cause there's always room for one more mistake

~*~


	15. Back to Hogwarts

A.N. Once again, I've been overloaded with studying, and I haven't been able to get this chapter out until, well, today. I'll try and hurry with the next one! Thank you to everyone who reviewed!!!!!

Mal

Harry slammed down the lid of his trunk and locked it securely. Remus had sent it over, for it had been magically enchanted to not burn, and therefore survived the fire that the Death Eaters had caused. He reached into his pocket to make sure that his wand was still there. Hedwig, who had been sitting on the windowsill patiently, flew over and into her cage when Harry motioned for her to get in. He locked her in her cage, just as Ron came in holding a load of his robes. 

"Mom's going bonkers," He sighed, putting the robes in his own trunk. "Ginny's freaking out because she can't find her wand, Dad's rushing around _not_ helping at all…" 

"Whenever I've been here it's always been rather hectic on this day," Harry replied. 

"Yeah, good point." 

There was a knock at the door and Fred rushed in.

"Oh! Look! They're packing!" Fred exclaimed, putting on a high, squeaky voice. Then George came in, and exclaimed, "Ooh yay!"

"Shut up," Ron growled, putting a robe over Pig's cage, for he had started squeaking when the twins had arrived. "And I suppose you're done?" 

"Yep! We have all the necessities!"

"Dung Bombs, Canary Cremes, Trick wands, Ton-Tongue Toffees…" Fred trailed off, counting on his fingers. 

"Er… Clothes?" 

"Hey, what's this?" George asked, picking something up off of the bed. "Er… Harry, did you forget this?" He held up a picture. It was the one of Harry's parents at their wedding. 

"Oh! I must've forgotten to put it in the trunk. Thanks George," Harry took it from him and re-opened up his trunk. He could tell that the other three people in the room were staring at him, but he decided to ignore it.

"You know, Harry, you can always come and talk to us if you need to. We can help," George said, frowning slightly. 

"And if we can't help, we'll make you laugh," Fred said, raising his eyebrows. 

"I know," Harry said casually. "Don't worry-"

"FRED! GEORGE! WHERE ARE YOU!" Bellowed Mrs. Weasley from downstairs. 

"Hmmm… I think Mom's found that exploding Gnome Trap," Fred said thoughtfully. "Let's go see how it's going." Then Fred and George departed from the room.

"Gits," Ron muttered. "Come on Harry, let's go see how Hermione's doing." 

Harry nodded, glad for the distraction, and followed Ron out of the room.

~*~

Severus Snape was running down the lawns of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Why did a meeting have to be called _now_? Just hours before the students would be arriving. Snape dashed out through the gates of Hogwarts, and continued running until he was a good 30 feet away from them. He stopped, clutching his chest from running so hard, then he disappeared into thin air. 

"You're late Severus," hissed a soft voice in Snape's ear, when he appeared at the place he wanted to. Severus jumped and looked around. 

"I-I'm sorry my Lord," Snape whispered, bowing down before the Dark Lord, who had been staring at him with disdain. "Dumbledore delayed me, and then I had to run out of Hogwarts because you cannot Dissapparate-"

"Enough of your excuses," Voldemort snapped, grabbing Snape by the hair and flinging him to the ground. Snape whimpered, wondering what Voldemort was going to do next. "Get in line." 

Snape sighed and scrambled to his feet and back to his spot between Lucius Malfoy and Goyle. 

"Smart one, Snape," Malfoy drawled softly. "Tick him off even more. He's already put the Cruciatus Curse on Avery because he sneezed."

"Silence!" Voldemort barked, looking at the two of them, his red eyes flashing, and an angry look on his face. 

The three of them shut up and stared intently at Voldemort, who was circling around the inside of the circle. 

"I have called you here today because-" 

COUGH! 

Voldemort's eyes narrowed and he spun around, glaring at the spot that the intrusive sound had come from. 

"Who. Coughed?" Voldemort spat. The Death Eaters backed away, except one. 

"Avery… twice during this meeting you have interrupted me…"

"I'm sorry my lord!" The man squeaked. "I'm sorry! It's my allergies! Just don't- AHH!"

Before Avery could even spit out the whole sentence, Voldemort placed the Cruciatus Curse on him. Avery lay squirming and twitching on the ground, screaming loudly. Snape winced and looked away.

"Allergies. Next time think of something better," Voldemort said quietly.

"Y-Yes my Lord," Avery said, getting back to his feet and in the circle. 

"Now, Death Eaters, I have called you here to tell you about a new plan that I have." Voldemort's rotten mood seemed to change, as he laughed lightly. The hairs on the back of Snap's neck raised. 

"The new plan will be put into action immediately…"

~*~

"Okay! Everyone let's go! THE CARS ARE HERE!" Ron and Harry were walking down the stairs, holding Ron's trunk, when Mrs. Weasley had called to them. 

"Here boys, let me help you with that," Mrs. Weasley said, magically picking up the trunk and transporting out the door and into the car. 

"Are you sure you have everything?" Mrs. Weasley asked anxiously. 

They nodded. 

"GINNY! HERMIONE! TIME TO GO! You two can get in the car." Ron and Harry watched from the car as Fred and George practically threw their trunks across the yard.

"FRED! GEORGE!" 

Ron sniggered as Mrs. Weasley came storming out of the house, shaking her finger at them. 

"I don't know if Mum will be happy or sad when they graduate. They'll be finished with school, but they'll be home with Mum more often."

Harry laughed lightly and stared out the window. 

"Harry?" Ron said. 

"Yes?"

"Do you know where you're going to stay after this year?"

"'Spect I'll go back to the Dursleys," Harry lied, knowing that he would get to live with Sirius most likely. 

"You know, maybe this summer we'd be able to arrange for you to come straight to our house," Ron said hopefully. Harry smiled, but before he could reply the door to the car opened and Hermione and Ginny jumped in.

"Harry, are you okay?" Hermione asked. 

"Yeah, I'm fine Herm," he replied, staring back out the window. 

"Harry, remember, you can talk to any one of us if you need to," Hermione said.

"I know," Harry replied. He was getting a little tired of people telling him that. He already knew that they could. After Sirius had "died" everyone told him that. Even more after Sirius had kidnapped him…

"Okay, is everyone ready?" Mrs. Weasley asked as she, Fred, and George, got in the car. 

"Where's Dad?" Ginny asked.

"Your father was called to the Ministry urgently," Mrs. Weasley sighed. She shot a glance at Harry before saying, "Something about Death Eaters. That's why we're not driving in his car."

"And because of the fact that the second you start dad's car it could explode," Fred muttered. 

The chauffeur started the car and they pulled out of the driveway.

~*~

"FRED! Where are you! Oh, there you are. No, you're George- FRED!"  
"I'm right here, Mum."  
"Oh. Good."

"Mum, where's Ginny?" 

"GINNY!"  
"I'm right beside you!" 

"Oh…"

There was even more confusion when they reached the crowded train station. 

"Where's the Platform?"

"I don't know! What number are we at?"

"Er… 12. No… 13. NO! 12-"

"We're at number 8 you moron!"  
"Don't call me a moron!"  
"Okay, both of you stop it!"  
"HE STARTED IT!"  
"Look, there's platform 9 and 10!" Ginny exclaimed. 

All of them were extremely relieved to see the platform. They got into groups of two and ran through the barrier. Harry and Hermione were together. They talked nonchalantly while leaning through the barrier. They appeared on a crowded platform. Students were dashing around everywhere, finding their friends and putting their luggage on the train. Several other students stopped and stared as Harry and Hermione walked by. They whispered behind their hands. Ron appeared behind them with Ginny.   
"C'mon," Ron muttered. "Let's go find a compartment and get away from all these people." 

Harry agreed and they went walking up and down the isles, looking for a free compartment. 

"Ron! Hermione!" exclaimed two familiar voices. It was Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan. They were sitting in a compartment with Neville Longbottom, who was stumbling about obviously looking for something. 

"Come sit with us," Dean said. 

"Can all six of us fit?" Hermione asked, looking around the compartment. 

"Six?"  
"Yes, Harry's with us." 

"Oh. Well bring him in too then."

Harry could tell by the sound of Dean's voice that the next conversation they were going to have would be an awkward one.

"Harry! Come here!" Ron called. Harry walked down to where they were and walked into the compartment.

"Hey Harry," Neville said softly.   
"Hello," Harry replied, giving him a smile. 

"How've you been Harry?" Dean asked, getting up and patting Harry on the back. 

"Okay," Harry replied. 

"So… How was your summer?" Seamus asked. 

"Er… odd." 

"Yeah….." They trailed off and an uneasy silence filled the air. 

"RON! COME GET YOUR TRUNK!" Yelled Mrs. Weasley from outside. 

"COMING!" Ron bellowed back. He turned back to the others in the compartment. 

"Maybe we should just go to our own compartment," Hermione said softly. "We'll see you later, k?"

"All right. Bye."

"Bye," Harry and Hermione replied, before exiting the compartment. 

A few minutes later Harry, Ron, and Hermione were sitting in a new compartment, all by themselves. Harry was staring at the countryside zooming by. He was sort of reminiscing about what Mrs. Weasley had said to him right before the train left.

__

"Remember Harry, you're like a son to me, and I'm going to treat you like any one of my other children. If you need anything at all, just tell me. If you need a shoulder to cry on, or if you just want someone to talk with, just call me." 

Harry had nodded, and smiled, and hugged Mrs. Weasley when she hugged him. It hadn't bothered him that much. It just made him a bit more wary of how people kept getting so worried about him. They were acting like he was going to dissolve into tears at any moment, at the slightest mention of Sirius, or his parents, or anything that had to do with Azkaban. Harry sighed and leaned against the wall.

"Harry, is something wrong?"  
"No!" Harry replied, perhaps a little louder than usual. Hermione's eyes got slightly wider.

"Are you sure."

"yeah… no…" 

"Come on, tell us what's wrong. You can tell us an-"

"-Anything. I know," Harry said. 

"Harry, what's the matter?" 

"It's just that… everyone is acting so weird around me."

"Well, everyone's worried about you," Hermione replied. "You went though a lot this year." 

"I just want my life to get back to the semi-normalcy that it was. And I can't do that if everyone is all, "oh don't worry, everything will be all right" "Oh, you can always talk to us". And of course, everyone just has to repeat it five times a day, just to make sure that I've heard it." 

"We didn't know you felt this way…" Hermione said, she looked a bit shocked. "I mean… we were just being supportive."

"And I thank you for that, really I do. But it was getting excessive. You've known me for, what? Four? Five years? I usually get over things sort of quick. This year it's just been one thing after another and…" Harry trailed off and stared out the window.

"I'm sorry," Hermione said, looking down.

"No, Hermione, don't be sorry. It's my fault. Just… forget it." 

"I really shouldn't have-"

"Well, well, well," said a drawling voice. "What have we here… if it isn't our little convict." 

Harry looked over at the doorway and saw Draco Malfoy standing there. 

"_Hello_ Malfoy," Ron spat. 

"Shut up Weasley." 

Draco turned back to Harry, a smirk firmly in place. "Potter, Potter, Potter…"

"What do you want?" Harry snapped.

"Just to offer my condolences for your… godfather," Draco hissed the last word gleefully. "Such a _pity_…" 

"Malfoy is there a real reason you're here, or do you just want us to beat you into oblivion like we did before the summer."  
"You mean _before_ you got sent to Azkaban?" 

"Is your memory that bad or did we just curse you to much?" 

Draco's smirk flickered and he turned slightly pink. 

"Better watch your step, Potter," Draco spat. "You might find yourself in even more trouble than you did this summer. Those Death Eaters weren't looking for your godfather you know…"

Draco smiled again and turned towards the door. Ron was attempting to use self-control, and his face was turning bright red with the effort. 

"Goodbye Potter."

Draco pulled the door open and took a step outside, when all of a sudden-

CRASH! 

The train lurched to a sudden stop. Ron went flying out of his chair, and hit his head on the wall. There were several loud explosions coming from the front of the train. Harry could hear the people screaming from other compartments.

"What's going on!" Hermione shrieked. 

Harry struggled to the doorway and wrenched open the door and looked out into the hallway. There was twisted metal everywhere, and dust was impairing his vision. However, through the smoke he saw one figure. A tall man, wearing a long black cloak. The man spotted Harry, and raised his wand so it was aimed straight at Harry's head. 


	16. An Undesired Situation

A.N. *grrr… * Durn h-work…. 

Mal

Harry watched as the wand was raised. He could hear the more explosions going on in the background. The man dressed all in black started to say something, just as Harry ducked back into the compartment. 

"We need to get out of here," Harry gasped, just as he heard a loud, nearby explosion. 

"What's going on?" Hermione demanded.

"You don't want to know," Harry said, quickly locking the door and rushing over to the window. He opened it and motioned for Hermione and Ron to climb out. 

"Are you mad?!" Ron said.

"Either we stay in here and get fried, or we get out of here!" 

Hermione was already clamoring out of the window. Ron and her were already outside when the door to the compartment shattered, and the Death Eater strode in. 

~*~

Snape was running again, dashing back up the lawns of Hogwarts. 

"PROFESSOR DUMBLDORE!" He bellowed, running through the doors and down a corridor.

"PROFESSOR DUMBLDORE!"  
"Severus?" said a voice behind him. It was McGonnagal. "What on earth is going on?" 

"The Death Eaters, they're going to attack the train!" Snape gasped.

"Wha-" 

Snape didn't let her finish, and instead went sprinting down the corridor. He ran all the way to Dumbledore's office, panted the password, and then took the stairs. He didn't bother knocking and just strode right in. Black and Lupin were there, obviously discussing something about the Potter boy. 

"Severus," Dumbledore said sharply. "We were in the middle of a meeting. And why on earth are you still wearing those Death Eater's robes?" 

"Professor, they're-they're going to attack!" 

"Pardon?"

"The train! They're going to attack the train!" 

Black and Lupin's faces paled. "What?"

"The train!?"  
"That's where Harry is!" 

"No shit, Sherlock!" 

"My name's Sirius!"  
"Who cares! Let's go!"

~*~

Harry quickly jumped out of the window, just as the Death Eater started to raise his wand again. He felt two pairs of hands pulling him to his feet, and saw Ron and Hermione holding him.   
"Run!" Harry yelled, as the window to the train was broken by another explosion. Harry didn't recognize where they were, but it had to be loads miles away from Hogwarts. There were trees all around the train tracks, that were now horribly mangled. Students were screaming and running all around. 

"RON!" Yelled a new voice. It was Seamus. He had a nasty cut on his cheek. "WAIT UP!" 

"Seamus! LOOK OUT!" Harry yelled, as he saw a Death Eater advancing behind him. Seamus jumped out of the way just as the Death Eater shouted, "Avada Kadavra." Harry felt the curse fly by and ruffle his hair, and he jumped too. Hermione screamed loudly. 

"Run!" Ron bellowed. 

All of them went bolting over to the forest, not stopping to look back until they were among the trees. 

"Why are they attacking us _now_?" Seamus panted. 

"I don't know, but it probably has something to do with me," Harry said, trying to catch his breath. 

"Where are the others?" Hermione asked.  
"The last time I saw Dean and Neville they were running to the forest too. They're probably somewhere in here…"  
"C'mon, we should keep moving," Harry said, looking back at the train. Death Eaters were looking all around the train. 

The four of them set off, deeper into the forest. Every so often they came across more Hogwarts students. Some of them were injured others were just scared. It had to be getting quite late, for the sky was getting darker and darker… someone had to be wondering where all of the students were…

~*~

"Holy crap…" Sirius whispered. He was staring at the train. Or rather, what was left of the train. It had now been reduced to a giant, blazing bonfire. Smoke was billowing up from the flames that had engulfed the train. However, through the smoke Sirius could clearly see an emerald green skull imprinted in the sky. 

"Where is everyone?" Remus asked. 

"How should I know?" Snape spat.

"Who said he was asking you?" Sirius snapped back. "Look!" He was pointing at something that was beside the huge fiery train. It was a person. Dumbledore, who had been gazing intently at the train, now rushed over to the figure. He turned it over.

"Oh my…" he gasped. "It's the cart woman."

"I remember her…" Remus replied. "She once gave me an extra box of Jelly beans…" 

"The killing Curse," Snape whispered. "I'd recognize it anywhere."  
"We must find the students," Dumbledore said, standing up. "Severus, you will remain here and see if anyone is still close by. Keep your guard. Sirius, Remus let's go searching for the children." Remus nodded, and Sirius grunted, still looking up at the burning train. They followed Dumbledore away from the train and into the forest. 

~*~

It was almost pitch black in the forest. Harry, Ron, and Hermione had lit their wands, but Seamus had left his back at the train. 

"I can't believe that this is happening," Hermione moaned, sitting on a log and putting her head in her hands. "I mean, we're supposed to be going to a safe place. Hogwarts! Where Dumbledore, the only man You-Know-Who was ever afraid of, is!"

"Well, Hermione, I don't think Voldemort was there," Harry said, running a hand through his hair. 

"How would you know?" Seamus asked, looking utterly confused.

"Whenever Voldemort is near, my scar hurts," Harry replied, motioning to it. 

"That's weird."

"Yeah, but my scar didn't hurt so he probably wasn't there…"

"Oh, well _that's_ good news," Ron said bitterly. "Instead he sent his servants to do his dirty work." 

"Hmmm…" Harry said, not really paying attention. Suddenly his eyes widened. "What about Hedwig?" 

"Oh… I'm sure she's fine," Hermione said. "I mean, she's been through you two getting in a car crash, she can survive this."  
"And I did leave her cage door unlocked," Harry said. "She probably escaped."

"Yeah. And Pig can slip through his cage bars. He got loose this summer in the middle of the night, and we woke up with him in one of the leftover stews…"

Harry, Seamus, and Hermione laughed. 

Suddenly there was a rustling in some nearby bushes. The four of them went silent as they stared at the bush. 

"Don't leave! I'll get lost again!"

"WE'RE LOST _NOW_!" 

"We'll find someone soon."

"Oh shit! Where the hell am I!" Shouted a familiar voice that no one was happy to hear.

"Language, Malfoy," Ron said mockingly. 

"Oh no, not Weasley," they heard Draco mutter under his breath. 

"Ron!" Exclaimed Neville, who was accompanying Draco. He tripped over the bush and fell on his face. Harry went over and pulled Neville to his feet.

"Thank goodness we found you!" Neville squealed, holding onto Harry's arm as though Harry was going to go away. "Do you know where we are?"

"Not an inkling," Seamus replied.

"ARRGGHH!" Screamed Draco.

"What's the matter with you?"

"I'm injured!" Draco said, coming out behind the bush and clutching his hand. He held up his finger and showed them a thorn that was sticking out of it.

"Oh my god, Malfoy I'm more injured than you and you don't see me screaming like a girl. No offense Hermione."

"Hmph."   
"Ouch! Get it out it really hurts!" Draco moaned, prodding it lightly. "OW!"  
"Of all the people in the world, why did we get stuck with you?" Ron said.

"I could almost say the same to you," snapped Malfoy. 

"Will the two of you stop it?" Hermione spat. "We're all kind of in the same situation right now, it might be nice not to drive everyone crazy."  
"Malfoy's already crazy." 

"And you're naturally stupid. Is there some point to this conversation." Malfoy looked around the small clearing they were in. His eyes landed on Harry, and a sly smile appeared on his face.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Convict Potter."  
"Why I outta-" Ron leapt forward, trying to throttle Draco, but Harry and Seamus held him back.

"It's not worth it."

"Oh, let him go," Malfoy said tauntingly. "See what he does…"

Harry raised an eyebrow and let go of Ron's arms. 

He didn't move. "He's right… you're not worth it."  
"Once again, I could say the same for you."

Ron bared his teeth. 

"Okay, all of you, stop it. I don't know how long we'll be here, but as long as we're here we might as well act as civilly as possible," Hermione said.

"I'm not staying with you," Draco sneered. "I can find my way out on my own." 

"Fine. Go. We don't care," Hermione said in a dismissive way. Draco scowled and prepared to leave the clearing, when the sound of howling wolves reached their ears. He tensed and turned back to the other 5 people.

"Er… I'll stay here."

Ron grinned slyly.

"Besides, I can use my outdoor skills," Draco said. "You should be grateful I'm staying."

"Said the man who was screaming because he got a thorn stuck in his finger," Harry whispered to Ron.

"We should probably get some sleep. Who want's watch?" Hermione asked.

"Watch?" Ron asked.

"Well, we should have someone keeping watch. It's safer that way."

"I'll do it," Harry replied.

"All right." 

"But I haven't brushed my teeth!" Draco said. "I have to brush them!"

"I think your teeth will survive not being brushed one time, Malfoy," Seamus snapped. 

"All right, all of you, shut up and go to sleep," Ron said, trying to find a comfortable piece of land to sleep on. The others started to choose where they would sleep, while Harry sat down on the log. Draco jumped at the sound of the wolves continuing to howl. 

Hours later, Harry sat awake, listening to the sound of howling and Ron's snores. It was going to be a long night… 


	17. Found me out...

A.N. Thank you to everyone who reviewed!!!! I'm glad you liked Draco * evil cackle* 

Mal

"Where the hell are we?"

"How should I know!"

"Shut up Weasley!" 

"You!"  
"YOU!"  
"BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!" Seamus yelled, his anger getting the best of him. 

"YOU!" 

Harry rolled his eyes and pushed past another bushy tree. Ron, who was behind him, let a branch snap back and hit Draco in the face. 

"ARGH!" Ron sniggered slightly and kept on walking. Draco had been annoying them all day. 

"I'm cold," Draco whined. 

"Okay, how about this," Ron said. "If we can't find any food, Draco is the first to go."

"Ron!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Wouldn't he be rather bony, though," Harry joked.

"Hey! What are you talking about! You're talking about me, aren't you!?" Draco exclaimed.

. "We're talking about dinner." Seamus said with a twisted grin.

Harry laughed and looked at the sky. 

"Come on, we'd better keep going. It's going to get dark soon."

~*~

__

Mad in a way, but I don't say,

It's what you're used to.

I got the words but can't convey

I know you'll turn it all around

~*~

"Come on! We'd better get going! It's going to be dark soon!" Sirius said. "Let's go! Just a few more minutes! They could be right over there."  
"You've said that they were "right over there" sixteen times," Remus said. "It won't do any good looking for them if it's dark."

"Besides," Professor Dumbledore said calmly. "We have found over 100 other students today. Don't you feel good that those students are now sleeping soundly at Hogwarts?"

"Yeah, but I want to find Harry," Sirius said, pushing a bush out of the way. "And I didn't really appreciate you spontaneously turning me into a squirrel!"

"Well what was I supposed to do! No one can see you in your real form!" Remus sighed. "Im sure we'll find Harry tomorrow. I mean, there's only so many places that a fifteen year old boy could be!" 

"Yeah…" Sirius looked off into the trees. "Couldn't we set off a spot light or something, so that Harry will be able to find _us_." 

"But you are forgetting, that a spotlight would also allow Voldemort to locate us."

"Oh…"

"It would be best for us to rest now, so we can be alert tomorrow," Remus said. 

"As much as I would like to stay here," Dumbledore said. "I must go first to the Ministry and then get back to Hogwarts."  
"But-"

"We understand," Remus said quickly. "You go to the other students. We'll continue searching tomorrow."

Dumbledore nodded, and then disappeared. 

"Should we set up camp?" Sirius asked. 

"You should sleep in your Animagus form, just in case anyone comes across us," Remus said. Sirius nodded and quickly changed into his dog-like form. Remus pulled off his cloak and lay down on the ground, using his cloak as a blanket. A few minutes later they both drifted off to sleep. 

~*~

__

Get it back and you're not obliged to say,

Not intact but you're better off anyway,

Somehow it's never up to me.

What should I say?

Simple words I can't relate.

I don't place upon your view

It's the rhythms that you go through.

~*~

"Harry. _Harry_!" 

"What is it Neville?"

"I can't sleep."

"I'm sorry, I can't help you there."

"Can I talk with you."

"SHHH!" 

"Can it, Malfoy."

"Neville, just… count sheep or something."

"I'm scared of sheep!"

"SHHH!"

"Try counting something you're not scared of then." 

"Can't we just go to sleep?" Seamus moaned.

"Neville, you'll fall asleep eventually," Hermione said, putting her head on her arm. "Just think, tomorrow we'll probably find _someone_."

"Good night."

"'Night, Ron."

"G'night."

"ARROOOOOO!" The sound of wolves in the distance reached their ears. None of them slept that night.

~*~

He stared at the place where just a day or two earlier there had been absolute mayhem. The Ministry workers hadn't done a very good job of cleaning up the area of the train wreck. Pieces of burnt wood and twisted metal lay scattered on the ground. A cruel smile played his lips as he looked into the woods. That's where most of the students had fled to… The Death Eaters hadn't killed any students, he had ordered them not to kill anyone except Harry Potter. Unfortunately, they had failed him once again… Which, needless to say, pissed him off. But now Potter was in those woods…

"_Master_…" a voice hissed. Voldemort looked down and saw his pet, Nagini, circling his legs. 

"What is it Nagini?" Voldemort spat in parseltongue.

__

"I sense something," the snake said. "_Something in the forest…"_

"I know, Nagini." 

"_Where are we to go now_?" 

"You are going into the forest, while I go and prepare the Death Eaters."

"_But master-"_

"Go," Voldemort said in his nastiest voice. "And don't come back until you have done what I told you to do earlier."

The snake shrank away, and slithered into the dark forest.

~*~

__

I know what I want,

You just take me through the motions

I know what I want

And that's more than you can say

~*~

"What's the date?"

"I don't know?"

"How long have we been out here?"  
"I don't know."

"When are they going to find us?"

"MALFOY SHUT THE HELL UP!"  
"Oh good Merlin…"

"Let's just all be quiet for a moment," Hermione snapped. "We're all tired, cranky, and not in the mood to talk. Malfoy, don't ask questions, and Ron, don't yell."

Harry rolled his eyes and held his wand up higher in the air. There were footprints on the ground.

"Someone's been here," he said softly. Ron and Seamus both looked down at the footprints. 

"They look really… big," Seamus said. "Where are they going to?"

"They're going back that-a-way," Harry said, pointing at the place that they had been coming from. 

"Hmm… oh well, maybe we'll find the place they're came from," Malfoy said. Suddenly he let out a horrible wail. 

"What is it now, Malfoy?" Ron snapped. Malfoy's eyes were wide open and he pointed at something behind Harry and Seamus. They both turned and saw-

"AHHHH!" They yelled as the enormous snake tried to entrap them. They jumped out of the way, and all that the snake got was a bunch of leaves. 

"Run!" Seamus bellowed. They all turned and started to run in the opposite direction, but the snake tried to trap them again. They turned again, jumped over the snake, and ran through the trees. 

Harry could hear the snake calling after them.

"_Here, children, I'm not going to hurt you_…" 

They dashed through the trees, getting cuts from the branches scratching them. Ron stumbled behind Harry, almost falling. The snake gave a mad hiss when he managed to continue running. 

They didn't know how long they ran. They didn't know how far they went. They only bothered to stop when they could no longer hear the snake's hissing behind them, and they were too exhausted to continue. 

"What-was-that-thing-doing?" Seamus panted.

"I have no clue," Harry said, crouching beside a tree. "It didn't say."

"Why did I have to be stuck with you! The most wanted boy in the Wizarding world!" Draco moaned. "Ow…"

Hermione didn't speak, just sat on the ground, trying to regain her breath.

"Well, whatever it wanted," Ron said. "It didn't get it. It's going to be coming back." 

"Oh crap! Do we have to run some more?"

"Shut up Malfoy." 

"You!"  
"SHHH!" Harry said suddenly. "Do you hear that?" 

"Hear what?" Hermione asked. 

Harry paused, and then turned toward the trees. He walked forward and the others heard him say, "Oh no…"

"What's the matter?" Ron asked. There was no answer. "Harry?" He walked through the trees as well. The others followed. 

"Harry, what's wrong?" Hermione asked. Harry had sat down on the ground, his chin in his hand and a blank look on his face. He trembled slightly. 

"Harry?"

"Oh. My. God." Ron said, looking through the trees. 

"What is it?" Ron pointed at something right outside of the forest. A graveyard.

"What are those people doing there?" Hermione asked. "A funeral?"

"That's no funeral," Ron said. "Those are Death Eaters. Everyone, be quiet, and don't move."

Harry gave another shudder. All of a sudden a new sound reached their ears. The sound of hissing. Nagini was back…

~*~

__

All the time you thought worth saving

You still end up with memories fading.

After all that you wouldn't do

It makes no sense

But that's the rythems that you go through.

Since you found me out…

Since you found me out…

~*~


	18. Motivation

A.N. Thank you to everyone who reviewed!!! We are trying to get the next chapter of Harry Potter and the Torch of Darkness out, but one of the authors has been having computer trouble, and hasn't been able to get us her part yet. Don't worry! Expect it within the next week or so! Sorry for the delay. 

Mal

Trapped. They didn't have anywhere to go. One way there was a field of Death Eaters just waiting to blast Harry's head off and would kill anyone with him, and the other way held a snake just waiting to blast their heads off!

Harry sprang up off the ground as the snake shot forward to try and bite him. Neville looked like he was going to scream, but Ron had clamped his hand on his mouth. 

"_MASTER! THEY'RE HERE_!" Nagini hissed loudly. "_MASTER!" _Harry could've throttled that snake. Suddenly there was perfect silence. It seemed that the wind didn't blow, the leaves didn't move, and everything was quiet. Hermione was shaking and biting down on her lip so hard that Harry was afraid it was going to start bleeding. Draco's eyes were wide, and he stared in the direction of the cemetery. Then one voice broke the silence.

"Bring them to me." 

Neville let out a muffled scream into Ron's hand. Draco just sort of stared at the ground. They all raised their eyes to look at Harry when they heard the sound of rustling bushes getting closer and closer.

Harry gulped and mouthed, 'Run!' They all bolted as fast as they could, jumping over Nagini, who attempted to nip at their heels. 

"_MASTER! THEY'RE GETTING AWAY_!"

The Death Eaters burst through the wall of trees and bushes, right as Neville scrambled after Harry and the others. 

There was a loud explosion, and several of the trees exploded into a giant ball of flames. Neville screamed, and toppled over. Harry skidded to a stop and pulled Neville to his feet, right as a Death Eater appeared behind them. 

"RUN FOR IT!" Harry yelled as Neville went scrambling through the trees. Harry tried to bolt after him, but felt a strong hand holding him by his arm.   
"Gotcha," said a gravely voice from underneath the dark mask. He began to drag Harry back through the trees. 

"Harry!" Ron appeared through the trees. "_Stupefy_!" 

The curse narrowly missed Harry's head, hitting the Death Eater in the chest. The Death Eater released Harry's arm as he fell to the ground. 

"C'mon!" Ron yelled, running back through the trees with Harry following close behind. 

"_GET THEM_!" Voldemort yelled from behind them somewhere. A fiery pain flew across Harry's scar and he winced in pain, stumbling through the darkness. 

He could hardly see Ron ahead of him, for it was getting so dark all of a sudden. Harry almost ran headlong into a tree. 

"Harry!" He heard Hermione shout. "Over here!" Harry skidded to a stop again, looking around for where the voice was coming from. 

"Where?" Harry asked. All he could see was dark trees and bushes. Suddenly, two arms appeared out of nowhere, grabbed his, and pulled him forward. Suddenly everyone appeared before his eyes. Neville was leaning up against a tree, panting and sobbing lightly. Hermione was the one holding Harry's arms. Ron was sprawled out on the ground, moaning from exhaustion. Draco was also leaning against a tree, just staring off into space. 

"Wha-where is this?" Harry asked, looking around the clearing. 

"It's just a safe p-point that Hermione created," Ron panted. "They can't see us…"

"It will last for a little while," Hermione said, looking at Harry. "So we can figure out what to do." 

Harry ran a hand through his sweaty hair and sighed. 

"Harry are you okay?" 

Harry shrugged. "As okay as I've ever been in a situation like this. Of course… I've never exactly been in _this_ situation."

"What are we going to do?" Asked Seamus, whom Harry hadn't seen for he was in the shadows of a tree. "I mean, do you think that You-Know-Who will be able find us?"  
"Yes," Harry said without hesitation. "He's very strong, and a spell cast by a fifth year witch won't be enough to stop him. Even though Hermione is the top of her class."

"And we don't even know where the hell we are," Draco spat. 

"We should move soon-"

"SHH!" Hermione said suddenly. There was a rustling nearby, and someone stepped out of the bushes.

It was two Death Eaters. 

"I swore I heard something," growled someone. 

"Avery, you're always hearing things," Said the familiar voice of Lucius Malfoy. Ron glared back at Draco, who was staring at the Death Eaters with wide eyes. He looked utterly shocked. 

"Come on," continued Malfoy. "Let's go. It's bloody freezing out here…" 

The two Death Eaters turned around and went back the way they came. Harry turned and saw Seamus and Ron glaring maliciously at Draco, who had backed up against one of the trees. 

"Ron," Hermione said in a warning voice. "Leave him alone."

"Why? He's probably been passing information to his father while we're all asleep," Ron said.

"Ron!"  
"I'd say Daddy's little boy has been a good little spy…" Seamus spat. "That snake knew just where to find us."

"Seamus snakes can sense Parseltongues!" Hermione exclaimed. "It sensed Harry and that's how it found us." 

Ron looked at Harry, who looked quite clueless.

"Harry, you agree with us right?" Seamus said.

"I just think that we should get going, and worry about Malfoy later," Harry said sternly. "C'mon, the Death Eaters could come back any moment."

Ron muttered something under his breath and continued to glare at Malfoy. 

"When we get out of this shield run as fast as you can without sounding like a heard of elephants," Harry said. "Hermione, on the count of three turn off the shield. One… Two… Three!" 

They all bolted out of the shield, running as fast as they could away from the Death Eaters. All they could hear were loud explosions in the background…

~*~

__

What's the difference of never knowing at all?

When every step I take is always too small.

Motivation such an aggravation

Accusations don't know how to take them.

Inspiration's getting hard to take it

Concentration's never hard to brake it.

Situation never what you want it to be.

~*~

"Harry," Remus gasped, waking up at the sound of yelling and explosions somewhere in the distance. Sirius sprang to his feet, whimpering and sniffing the air. In an instant he changed back into his human form. 

"Where are those explosions coming from?" Remus asked. 

"Over there," Sirius said, pointing to the north. "Come on, let's hurry!"  
Sirius morphed again and sprinted in the direction he had pointed, barking and growling while he ran. Remus bolted after him, trying to keep his eyes on the massive black dog. Deeper into the forest Remus could see a giant fire. Sirius was far ahead of him by now. Remus had lost him. 

Remus could hear the screams of children coming from somewhere else in the forest, and he ran to search for them. 

"Hello!" He yelled. "HEY!"  
"Help us!" Sobbed one voice that sounded not too far from where he was. He darted past a few more trees and found a group of first and second year students that hadn't been recovered yet. 

"Who are you?" Asked one of the second years, standing up and drawing his wand. He tried to look brave, even though he was shaking. 

"I'm your Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher," Remus said hurriedly. "Come on, let's get you out of here." Remus searched the ground and picked up a branch. He made it into a Portkey. 

"Quick, touch it. It will get you to Hogwarts," Remus said. The kids looked a little wary, but reached out and touched the wood. They all disappeared instantly and Remus was alone once more. He could hear Sirius' barking in the distance, and he went off in search of his friend.

~*~

__

Nothing's new, everything's the same.

It keeps on dragging me down, it's getting kind of lame.

I'm falling further behind, there's nothing to explain.

No matter what you say nothing's gonna change my mind.

~*~

There was a light of some sort ahead of them. They could see it through the trees. Harry, Hermione, and Seamus recognized it as an electrical light of some sort. They couldn't hear the explosions behind them anymore, but they didn't know if the Death Eaters were still chasing after them. They ran out of the forest and into the bright streetlights of a park. There were some swings and a jungle gym nearby. They collapsed on one of the benches, to tired to run anymore. 

"Well," Harry panted. "I think we're in a Muggle town now."

"Oh well that's great," Draco snapped. "How the hell are we supposed to contact anyone?"  
"Ron, do you know your home number? You know, the one you used this summer anyway?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, yeah I do."

"Okay, here's what we're going to do," Hermione said. "We're going to call your parents and have them get in contact with Dumbledore. They'll tell him where we are, and we'll get out of here."

"Sounds good," Seamus said. 

Neville was having a coughing fit of some sort, and Harry patted him on the back. "You okay?" 

Neville pointed at a point in the woods. There were eyes staring out at them.

"_Come out and play…"_ hissed Nagini. 

"Time to run again," Harry said. He pulled Neville to his tired feet and dragged him quickly through the park and into the streets of the village. 

Harry could hear the snake following them, whispering things like, "I'm going to get you…"

"Faster!" Harry hissed. "Quick! In there!" They made a sharp turn into a building that looked like a bar. They slammed the door shut, and collapsed on the floor. 

Harry was the first to notice all the people in the pub who were looking at them oddly. 

"Er… sorry about the intrusion," Harry said, getting to his feet.

"No problem, boy," the bartender said. "What'cha running from?"

"Um… nothing. Just a game to see who could reach here first," Harry lied. "Ran quite a ways. We're quite tired. By the way, where is here?"

"You're standin' in The Hanged Man," said the bartender, putting a glass on the shelf. "In Little Hangleton."

"Do you, by any chance, have a phone we could use?" Hermione asked, coming up beside Harry. 

"Sure, missy," replied the bartender. "It's in the back." He jerked his head in the direction of the back door.

Hermione motioned Ron to follow her and they left. They found the phone. Hermione put some Muggle coins into the slot and Ron dialed the number for her.

After three rings Mrs. Weasley picked up the phone. She seemed close to tears.

"H-hello?"

"Mrs. Weasley?" Hermione said quickly.

"Hermione! _Where are you_! Are you okay?! Where's Ron? Where's Harry? Oh my goodness we've been so _worried_!" 

"Everyone here is okay," Hermione said. "We're in some village called Little Hangleton. We're in a pub called…. I can't remember. Where that is… I don't know."

"Who's with you?" 

"There's Ron, Harry, Neville, Seamus and Draco Malfoy," Hermione said, barely squeaking out the last name. "We need to get out of here! There are Death Eaters on the look for us! Harry was almost taken away by one! And there's this mad snake that-"

"Hermione, we'll get someone over there as fast as possible," Mrs. Weasley said. Hermione could hear her yelling something to Mr. Weasley. 

"Arthur is going to contact Professor Dumbledore right now, dear. Just remain calm. I'm sure someone will be there to get you in a moment."

"Thank you so much Mrs. Weasley," Hermione said. Ron was staring at her with pleading eyes. "Here, Ron wants to talk to you." 

She let Ron blabber on with his mother for a few minutes before he hung up and they went back to the bar. They found the other four sitting around a table with glasses of water in front of them.

"Did you get in touch with your parents?" Harry asked Ron. Ron nodded as the bartender brought him a glass of water, which he gulped down appreciatively. 

"Someone should be coming here soon," Ron replied, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. 

"How soon?" Draco snapped. 

"As soon as my parents contact Dumbledore and tell him where we are," Ron spat back. "I'm just going to be glad to go home."

Harry was staring around the small pub. There were pictures of people who Harry thought to be villagers on the walls. Some had goofy, drunken grins on their faces, while others were looking quite solemn. One black and white picture caught his eye. It was of a family and people dressed like maids and gardeners. There were three well-dressed people, two men, and a woman. The younger of the man had sort of darkish hair and light eyes. He had a malicious looking grin on his face. It made Harry feel sort of nervous. Instead he looked at the servants that surrounded the three of them. One of them looked sort of familiar. 

__

An old man, leaning on a walking stick was staring at the two of them, their wands connected within a golden web of light…

"He was a real wizard, then?" said the old man. "Killed me that one did… You fight him, boy…"

"Harry! HARRY!" He jolted out of his thoughts and stared at the one who had called to him.

"Harry, are you okay?" Hermione asked, frowning at him. "You were in a trance…"

Harry didn't really pay attention to his friend, and instead he turned to speak to the bartender.

"Who are the people in that picture?" Harry said, pointing at the picture he had been looking at.

"Them? Ooh… interesting story that goes along with that family…" The bartender said, coming out from behind the bar. "It all started fifty years ago. The maid, this one here-" He pointed at one of the women. "-Came in to find these three dead." The bartender pointed at the tree well-dressed people. "No one could figure out how it happened. And they dragged this man into the police, thinking that he had committed the murder. However he was let out a few days later for lack of evidence." The others at Harry's table were watching with interest as the man gave a grin. 

"Then, just last year, he died mysteriously too. It appears to be the same way that those three died. Quite bizarre actually. And over this past year or so every one of these other servants has passed away as well. Some by what appears to be natural causes, and some were just found dead with these bizarre looks on their faces, just like the Riddles." 

Harry's eyes got huge. "Who?"

"The Riddles. Those three. No one liked them when they were alive, 'specially their son, Tom. I'm sure no one likes them in hell either." The bartender gave a chuckle and went back to the bar. Harry turned back to look at Ron and Hermione. 

"Did you hear that?" Harry whispered. 

"Yeah, weird. I wonder why they haven't figured out the murders yet," Ron said. 

"No. That's not what I mean. Those are the _Riddles_." 

"Harry, I'm sure that there are other people who have the last name of Riddle," Hermione said, even though she looked horribly nervous. 

"No, you don't understand. Voldemort was named after the father who abandoned him. Tom. And then they mysteriously died fifty or so years ago? That would have happened soon after Voldemort graduated from Hogwarts. And Voldemort said that he killed his father. I've seen the grave!"

"Stop. Saying. His. Name." Ron said through gritted teeth.

"You-Know-Who's grandparents lived here?" Seamus said with a disgusted look on his face. 

Harry opened his mouth to reply, but the doors burst open and someone familiar walked in. 

"Dad!" Ron called out. "Over here!" 

"RON! Thank Merlin you're okay!" Mr. Weasley said, walking over to them quickly and pulling Ron into a hug. "Let's get out of here."

"Trust me, there are no objections," Seamus said. They stood up and prepared to leave, just as Nagini slithered through the door that Mr. Weasley had left open. 


	19. Snake in the Grass

A.N. SORRY I TOOK SO LONG! Durn writer's block…Okay, I know that there have been some questions about the last few chapters. Okay, first of all, I never said that Little Hangleton was near Hogwarts. The train just crashed on the WAY to Hogwarts. No one knows how you get there, and the train could just go by some woods that also lead to Little Hangleton. *shrugs * anyhoo… thank you for reviewing!!!!!

Mal

P.S. DEFINE NORMAL FINALLY UPLOADED CHAPTER 4 OF HARRY POTTER & THE TORCH OF DARKNESS! *durn computer probs… *

The snake went unnoticed as they thanked they collected the few items that they had with them and thanked the bartender. It slithered into the shadows under one of the nearby tables, being careful not to rub up against any of the feet. It slithered from table to table until it was under the table nearest to them. 

Harry took one final look at the picture of the former residents of the Riddle House and then turned back toward Mr. Weasley. 

"We'd better get going. Everyone is worried sick about all of you…." Mr. Weasley trailed off as he turned to look back at the door. 

Harry had started toward the door when he heard something that no one else seemed to hear.

"_I'm going to get you…_" 

Harry looked around to see where the voice was coming from. He instantly knew who it was. Nagini. If only he knew where she was… 

Something moved in the corner of his eye, and he spun around. Hermione had started to come up beside him. 

"Hermione! Look out!" He was too late. 

~*~

There was a loud pounding noise at the door of the Hogwarts hospital wing. There were twenty or so other children in there, all healing from injuries that they had received in the train attack. 

"MADAME POMFREY OPEN THE DOOR!" Ron bellowed. "HURRY! IT'S AN EMERGENCY!"

Madame Pomfrey rushed from the bedside of a first year and went to unlock the door. 

The minute she opened it several people came dashing in. She recognized them to be Ron and Arthur Weasley, Harry Potter, Neville Longbottom, and Hermione Granger. However, this time it wasn't the Potter boy who was injured, it was Granger. Arthur was holding her in her arms, as she twitched and shuddered. Her eyes were rolled up into the back of her head, and she was making gagging sounds. 

"Good Merlin," Madame Pomfrey exclaimed, rushing over and quickly taking Hermione's pulse. It was going way too fast to be normal. "Put her down on that bed." 

Arthur darted over to the bed she pointed to and gently put Hermione down on it. She started twitching worse than ever. The other students in the beds sat up, trying to get a better look of what was going on. Madame Pomfrey hastily drew the curtains around the bed tight as she began to examine the girl. 

"Will she be okay?" Madame Pomfrey heard Ron ask his father. 

"Potter! Weasley! Longbottom! Go to the headmaster's office!" She shouted. 

"But-"

"You're not injured, are you? GO!"

Ron muttered something under his breath and they all left the hospital wing. 

Draco and Seamus were sitting outside on one of the waiting chairs. 

"We're going to Dumbledore," Harry muttered. "Neville, I suppose you can stay if you want…" 

Neville gave them a grateful look and plopped down beside Seamus. 

"See you in a bit," Ron said. "Bye Dad." 

Arthur gave them a sad smile and ruffled his son's hair. "Keep out of trouble."

Ron snorted. "I'll try." 

Harry had already started down the corridor, and Ron had to jog to catch up with him. 

"Harry, what's wrong?"

"Hermione," Harry muttered. 

"She's going to be fine. I'm sure of it," Ron said, although he sounded a bit unsure himself. 

"That wouldn't have happened if it wasn't for me…" Harry said it so softly that he wasn't sure if Ron had heard him. Ron didn't reply, and they walked the rest of the way in silence.

~*~

"_Oh shit. He's ticked off… I know someone's going to die tonight_." 

Voldemort was pacing around the circle not staring at any Death Eater in particular, just staring at what seemed to be empty space. He had a sort of grimace on his face, and he looked absolutely livid. 

"_Someone's going to die tonight…"_ Snape closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths. He was almost certain that his life had almost reached an end. "_Oh good lord… is he humming?"_

Yes, a humming sound was coming from Voldemort. It made them all shift uneasily. They could tell he was horribly mad, and yet he was humming? Something wasn't right. 

The song he was humming was getting faster and faster. Ice seemed to fill Snape's veins and he shivered. The song was picking up more speed. Snape didn't want to know what would happen next. 

Faster… faster…. 

The song was so fast that Snape could no longer distinguish one note from the one before it. Then, without warning, the song stopped. There was a huge flash of green light, and the man standing next to Snape fell to the ground.

"Potter has been found…" Was all that the Dark Lord said. 

~*~

Professor Flitwick was standing by the gargoyle that let to Professor Dumbledore's office.

He gave a loud squeak when Ron and Harry approached. 

"Thank Merlin you boys are all right!" He squealed. Ron gave him a smile, but Harry just asked, "We need to speak to Professor Dumbledore. Can you tell us the password?" 

"Of course! It's Chocolate Frog." Right on cue, the Gargoyle stepped aside and let them through. They went up the moving stairs until they reached Dumbledore's office doors.

After Harry had knocked, Dumbledore pulled open the doors, a surprised look on his face.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley! Did Arthur find you?"

"Yes, yes he did, Professor," Harry said quietly. 

"Where are the other's?" Dumbledore looked behind them as if he thought that they were with them. 

"They're by the Hospital Wing," Ron said. "Most of them are fine…"

"Most?" 

Harry didn't answer, and Dumbledore didn't question. "Do come in." 

There was a fire crackling merrily in the fireplace, and Fawkes was sitting on his perch. Sitting in a chair in front of Dumbledore's desk was-

"Hello Remus," Harry said. 

"Are you okay?" Remus asked, getting out of his seat and dashing over to Harry. 

"Yeah, yeah, were okay," Harry said, avoiding looking into Remus' eyes. 

"Will you two please sit down?" Dumbledore asking, conjuring up extra chairs for Ron and Harry to sit in. 

"Now, you must tell me of the things that occurred while you were journeying through the forest," Dumbledore said, sitting behind his desk and staring at the two boys. 

"Um… It started off when the Death Eaters attacked…" Harry said. "While we, Ron, Hermione and I, were escaping from the train we ran into Seamus. And a few Death Eaters. They shouted spells at us, but none of us were hit…" 

Harry continued to tell them about their misadventures in the woods. After Harry's voice started getting tired Ron took over.

"And we heard this sound beside us, and all of a sudden this huge snake came out of the bushes-"

"Nagini."

"Er… yeah. Anyway, we ran for our lives, and that snake kept chasing us. Finally we were so far ahead of that snake that we were sure we had lost it. And then Harry heard voices. He looked through the trees and there were Death Eaters! There must've been hundreds of them!"

Dumbledore and Remus both turned to look at Harry, who avoided both of their eyes. 

"Anyway, then the snake came back and I guess You-Know-Who heard him and the next thing we knew, Death Eaters were chasing us through the woods…"

Harry turned and looked at Fawkes, who had started to fly around the room in odd designs. 

"And then we ran into the bar Dad found us in… Hermione and I called my mum and then we went back out to wait. Then Dad arrived…" 

Harry looked up at Ron, noticing that he had not mentioned the conversation they had had about the Riddles. 

"Harry, do you want to tell the rest?" 

Harry slowly nodded, even though he didn't want to at all.

"He must've left the door open, because while we were getting ready to leave I heard a voice. No one else heard it, so I knew it had to be a snake. I looked around and saw Nagini under one of the tables, ready to strike. Just then Hermione moved in front of me, and before I could do anything, the snake bit her. She's in the hospital wing now…" Harry trailed off. He could feel the two adults staring at him again.

"Is she okay?" Remus asked quietly. Harry shrugged. 

"Thank you very much for your services, Ron," Dumbledore said. "If you would be so kind, will you go down to see Professor McGonnagal and tell her that you are all right. Then you can go to Gryffindor tower to rest. I must speak with Harry." 

Ron nodded, said goodbye to Harry and Remus and left.

"Well, you pulled through once again, Harry," Dumbledore said, getting out of his chair. Harry watched as he opened a door that was hidden behind a painting, and Sirius came running out.

"Thank god you're all right!" Sirius said, pulling Harry into a hug. Harry numbly hugged him back. "We were looking all over for you!"  
Harry didn't say anything, and just sat back down.

"I'll leave you three alone," Dumbledore said, smiling and departing out of his door.

"I'm sorry," Harry said, staring at the floor. 

"For what?" Sirius asked. 

"Being so much trouble."

"You aren't that much trouble," Sirius said, sitting down too. 

"Did anyone die in the train attack?" Harry asked softly. Sirius exchanged glances with Remus. 

"Look Harry, if you're going to blame yourself for this disaster, let me give you some advice. Don't."

Harry shook his head. 

"Voldemort was after me. I know it. You can't tell me otherwise and expect me to believe it."

"Harry-"

"Did anyone die in the crash?"

There was a pause. "No. No students died." 

Harry noticed that Sirius had created a loophole, but didn't comment. 

"But there's good news! I finally got my house." Sirius said happily. 

"Where?'

"Right over there in Hogsmeade! Of course, I'll have to wear a disguise most of the time, but other than that…"

"That's really great, Sirius," Harry said, forcing a smile. He yawned and said, "I should probably get to sleep. I haven't slept much for the last few days, y'know, with Malfoy's snoring."

Remus and Sirius laughed, and before another word could be said, Harry got up and left Dumbledore's office. 


	20. Classes

A.N. Thank you to everyone who reviewed!!! I would also like to announce, for those of you who haven't noticed, I have uploaded an ALTERNATE VERSION of Harry Potter and the Dueling Master. Even if you haven't read the original HPDM, you can still read the new story and understand it completely. Anyhoo, I hope you enjoy this chapter! *evil cackle * 

Malena

P.S. Not next week, but the week after that I will be going on Spring Break. So there will most likely not be any chapters of Dimelo or HPDM-AV, for that week. I'll try and post again before then, but my schoolwork has me swamped!

The next day after breakfast Harry and Ron came into the boy's dorm room and found Neville crying. He was curled up on his bed, shaking and sobbing.

"Neville?" Harry said. "What's wrong?"

"It's He-Hermione."

Harry's blood ran cold. 

"What about her?" Ron asked slowly. 

"I just heard that she died."

The color drained from Harry's face. Ron stood shocked beside him. 

"B-b-but Madame Pomfrey said she was going to be okay!" Ron said. "Harry -where are you going!"  
Harry had already bolted from the room. 

~*~

He didn't know why he was running. He just needed to know. Needed to be sure. He ran through the halls, earning himself several odd looks from other students. He ran by Professor McGonnagal who shouted after him, "NO RUNNING IN THE HALLS! 10 POINTS FROM GRYFFINDOR!" 

Harry didn't listen and he didn't care anyway. He just had to know…

He didn't stop running until he reached the Hospital Wing. He pounded on the doors. 

Madame Pomfrey opened the door a moment later, looking quite annoyed. "What on earth are you trying to do! Break down the door!"

"Is it true?" Harry gasped. 

"Is what true?"

"I heard from Neville that Hermione had died. Is it true?" Harry asked desperately. 

"No! Of course it's not true! Miss Granger will be fine! Don't worry, she's in good hands." Harry stood there, panting. He was so relieved. 

"I suggest that you go to your class, Mr. Potter. Good day. And don't come pounding on my door unless it's a real emergency!" 

Harry nodded, still breathing hard, and turned to walk back to the Common Room to get his things. 

Ron was sitting on his bed, his head in his hands. He jumped when Harry came running back into the room.

"It's… not… true," Harry gasped, now completely out of breath and barely able to choke out those words.

"What?" Ron asked, standing up. 

"It's not true," Harry repeated, collapsing onto his bed. "Hermione's alive."

Ron let out an almighty "WHOO HOO!" and paraded around the room, yelling, "She's alive! She's alive!" Harry gave a light laugh and started putting things into his school bag. He was so relieved that Hermione was alive, and was going to be okay. He had never been more scared in his life…

"Come on," Harry said, flinging his bag over his shoulder. "We'd better get going to class…"

"SHE'S ALIVE! SHE'S ALIVE!"

Harry laughed again and walked out of the room. 

~*~

Their first class was Transfiguration. Seamus gave Harry a smile when he walked in, and laughed when Ron bounded in, still shouting, "SHE'S ALIVE!" And got 10 points taken away from him. Ron took a seat beside Harry, just as Professor McGonnogal cleared her throat and began the lesson. 

"Welcome back to some of you who are just now joining us," Professor McGonnogal said, her eyes flicking toward Harry and Ron. "We have just been doing reviews for the last few days, waiting until all of you were found. Unfortunately, Miss Granger is in the infirmary and will not be able to join us. Mr. Weasley, Mr. Potter, will you be sure to get her homework for today?"

"Er… yeah."

Professor McGonnogal sniffed lightly, and then said, "So, on with the lesson."

All of the people who had been missing were having a particularly hard time of transfiguring a quill into a quail. Harry seemed to be having the most trouble though. The quill just didn't seem to want to turn into anything. Harry shook his wand furiously, almost lighting Ron's robes on fire.

"Shit Harry! What are you doing?!"

"Sorry… my stupid wand isn't working right now…"

"Be more careful, Potter," Professor McGonnogal said, coming up behind them. "Do you need help?"

"No, no that's okay," Harry said quickly. The last thing he needed was teacher help…. Malfoy would never let him live it down. 

"Just concentrate Harry," Ron said. 

"I _am_ concentrating," Harry said, raising his wand and taking a deep breath. He waved his wand and there was a great POOF and a cloud of smoke. Ron and Harry coughed and waved their hats around, trying to make the smoke go away. When the smoke had gone, Professor McGonnogal came over, looking livid.

"What did you do!?" She demanded. Harry looked down at the desk, and in place of a quill, there was an egg.

"Turning the quill into a quail," Harry said. He held up the egg. "See. A quail egg."

"That's not a quail egg it's a chicken egg, Potter," Professor McGonnogal said. 

Harry looked at the egg. "Well, the chicken is a relative of the quail."  
"Mr. Potter, you will see me after class," Professor McGonnogal ordered. Harry nodded grimly and turned back to look at Ron. 

"Jeez Harry, what's wrong with you today? Did you just forget?"

"It seemed to leak out of my head this summer. I remembered it when I had to do the testing…" Harry moaned, putting his head in his arms. "I was doing everything right… my magic just doesn't want to cooperate. Harry lifted up his wand, flicked it, and accidentally turned his schoolbooks into several large quails. 

"Why didn't it work before! It doesn't work on the quill, but now it works on my books!" Harry exclaimed angrily. The quails hopped off the desk, scared by the outburst. 

"Oh no, come back!" Harry cried. He scrambled after them. 

"Some day Harry's having, eh?" Ron mumbled to Seamus, as Harry went after his quails, and tried to turn them back into books.

~*~

The rest of the day was not one of Harry's best schooldays. During Potions he had almost spilled his cauldron, and when Neville actually did spill the potion, Snape took away 25 points from Gryffindor. He was quite relieved to get to lunch. 

"So, what did McGonnogal have to say?" Ron asked, spooning some sort of casserole onto his plate. 

"She just asked if I was feeling okay, and if I needed extra help," Harry said glumly. "I told her no, and that I would just look over everything I learned last year. Don't know if it will help…"  
"I'm sure it will," Ron said, patting Harry on the back. Then he sarcastically added, "At least we have Divination to look forward too."

"Ha ha ha," Harry said. He wasn't so hungry anymore…

~*~

The Divination classroom was filled with the thick perfume that Harry remembered vividly. It was dim-lit and Harry could barely see to the other side of the small room. The poufs and chairs were placed randomly at rickety tables, and there were little globes of the solar system in the center of each table. 

"Come on, table in back," Harry mumbled, motioning to a table that was covered with a particularly gauzy looking silk scarf. 

"Welcome back, my children," came a misty voice. Harry jumped and looked around, trying to find out where the voice was coming from. He jumped for a second time when he felt a hand on his shoulder. 

"I knew it, my dear. I knew you would be in great danger this year…" said Professor Trelawney, looking sadly down at Harry. "Great danger…" 

"Mmm….right," Harry said, not really paying attention. He plopped down on a pouf and stared at the globe with mock interest. 

The rest of the students started to arrive, and Harry was almost forgotten by Professor Trelawney when Lavender and Pavarti came into the room, squealing about a discovery they had made with their tarot cards. However, after all of the students had taken their seats she gave Harry a mournful glance and began to talk.

"For those of you who are just joining us, we have been reviewing the things we learned last year. However, today we will be learning about…" She flipped through the book. "Death Omens."

Harry inwardly groaned. What ever happened to the globes of the solar system? Why couldn't we just stick with that?

"I am aware that all of you all know about the Grim, after Mr. Potter's many predictions…" Professor Trelawny gave him another sad look. "Now we will not only be studying the history of the Grim, but other death omens as well. Will you all please turn to chapter 18 in your book…"

The chapter was filled with gruesome pictures of mutated looking rabbits and other demons and magical creatures. 

"The Hyncopratinous is possibly one of the worst things that a wizard or witch could see," Professor Trelawny said. "A giant demon that resembles a giant bull with wings of a dragon, with front claws like a Nundu, the back end of a Runespoor and giant silver teeth that are so poisonous that they are one hundred times more poisonous than a Basalisk. Anyone who comes across one of these demons is probably as good as dead."

The class was scribbling down notes from the book while Professor Trelawny went rambling on. "Luckily no one has seen a Hyncropratinous for hundreds of years… there is nothing to be afraid of. However, many of nowaday death omens have been derived from this demon…"

Dean passed Harry a note. It was a picture that he had just sketched of the Hyncropratinous. It certainly looked frightening. 

_Thank Merlin they haven't been seen for hundreds of years,_ said the note at the bottom. 

Harry nodded, and handed the picture to Ron.

~*~

_Darkness… it was engulfing him again… a swirling, cold, deathlike darkness…. _

Harry was running, running as fast as he could, trying to get away from the coldness….

"I'm not going back! I can't go back!" _Harry cried out._ "I won't! I can't!" 

_He looked behind him as he ran. There were hundreds of them… thousands… tens of thousands. There were too many to count. _

"Come back Potter," _hissed a familiar voice._ "Come back… don't run away…"

"I won't come back! I won't go back!" 

"Harry!"

"I Won't! I can't!"

"HARRY!" 

Harry jolted awake, shaking and panting as though he had run a long distance. 

"Harry? Are you okay?" Ron asked, he was standing over him, looking frightened. 

"Wh-What?" Harry panted. 

"You were yelling! You scared me half to death!"

"Wassamattar?" Asked Seamus from his bed. "Why're we talking?"  
"It's nothing Seamus, go back to bed," Harry said quickly. Seamus muttered something before starting to snore again. 

"Are you okay Harry?" Ron asked again.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine," Harry said, his breathing starting to return to normal. "I'm just going to get a glass of water." 

"Oh. Ok. Can I go back to bed now?"

"Yeah, sure, go ahead." 

Harry pushed away his sheets and went over to the water pitcher by the window. He poured himself a glass of water and stared out of the window. He nearly choked on the water when he saw what was outside.

It was a giant Bull with razor sharp teeth, the back end of a snake, and giant claws and teeth… It was a Hyncropratinous. And standing right next to the giant demon was Voldemort. 


	21. Mystery and Mackled Malaclaws

A.N. Thank you to everyone who reviewed!!!!! (to a certain reviewer, yes you can link my stories to your site!) Sorry it took me so long to update, but I've been overloaded with homework and I just got sick. Really quite disgusting. Thank you to the book Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them. It helped me a lot in this chapter. Anyhoo, I hope you enjoy this chapter!!!!!

Malena

Harry backed away from the window as though it had burnt him. It couldn't be a Hyncropratinous, could it? Not now, when he had just returned to Hogwarts. Harry took a hesitant step towards the window, and looked at the demon and Voldemort once more. But they were gone. There wasn't even an imprint in the grass where they had been standing. 

Harry opened the window and took another look outside. Nothing. There was no sign that they had even been there! Harry rubbed his eyes and took another look. Had he been imagining it? 

'_You're letting your imagination run away with you Potter,_' Harry thought. '_You're just being paranoid…"_

"Harry why is the bloody window open?" Ron said groggily. "It's freezing! Shut it!" Harry closed the window, took another sip of his water, and then went back to his bed. He didn't sleep anymore that night.

~*~

"Harry, what happened?" Hermione said. "You look terrible!" 

Harry was sitting at breakfast with his head in his arms. He raised his head when he heard Hermione. 

"Hermione?! What are you-I thought that- What?"

Hermione smiled slightly, "I was feeling much better. I woke up yesterday evening. Didn't anyone tell you?"

"No!" Harry said, jumping up and hugging his friend.   
"Well, Madame Pomfrey couldn't keep me from going to my classes, so here I am!" Hermione exclaimed happily. "Now, are you okay?" 

"I'm fine, Herm," Harry said wearily. "I just didn't sleep well last night. Don't worry about it."

"Do you need some Dreamless Sleep potion?" Hermione asked anxiously. 

"No, I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," Harry said shortly. Hermione stared apprehensively at him, before sitting down next to him and starting to dish up some oatmeal. 

"Harry," Ron said, coming up too. "What happened last night? You woke up screaming and then the window was open."

Hermione dropped her spoon and splattered oatmeal everywhere. 

"The window was open? Why?"

"I had to get some air," Harry lied. 

"Harry are you sure you're okay?"  
"Yes, Hermione."

Ron stared. "Hermione!"   
Hermione ignored Ron, and stared at him again. "Do you want some oatmeal?" 

Harry shook his head and just put his head in his arms again. 

"Harry, you really should eat something…"

Harry's eyes narrowed, but he didn't say anything. He only took his head out of his arms when he felt someone tap his shoulder. It was Fred.

"Hey Harry, first Quidditch Practice of the season is tonight! Seven o'clock! We have to decide on a new captain. See you there!" Fred smiled at Harry, waved, and then went back to sit next to Angelina and George. 

"Well, now at least you have something to look forward to besides Care of Magical Creatures," Ron said slyly. 

"I can't wait to get back in the air…" 

~*~

As the three of them walked down the damp lawns on their way to Care of Magical Creatures they heard a voice from behind them. Someone snickering…. 

"Well, well, well, if it isn't our favorite little convict," said the cold, drawling voice of Draco Malfoy. 

Ron and Hermione spun around, but Harry kept on walking. 

"What's the matter Potter? Scared to face the truth?"

At this Harry did turn around. He stared at his nemesis and said, "The next time you ever want to tag along when we're lost in the woods, I'll remember this little incident, Malfoy." Then he turned again and continued to the next class. 

"You'd better watch out," Harry heard Ron say. "One wrong step Malfoy, and I swear I'll-"

"You'll what? Send your puny little owl after me? How can you even afford to feed it?" 

Malfoy gave one last smirk, then swept past all of them on their way to the Care of Magical Creature's class. 

"Why do we still have this ruddy class with them," Ron said through gritted teeth. 

"Ron, control your anger," Hermione said. "Honestly! Almost attacking him!"

"Herm, I _always_ almost attack him!"

"That doesn't make it right, Ron." 

Harry looked over the small hill they were coming over and saw Hagrid sitting by his hut. There were gray, green-spotted lobsters tramping all around in a small wading pool with rocks. Fang was howling and barking at them. A few of the students that were already there were staring at the lobsters. 

"Hello Hagrid," Harry exclaimed. 

Hagrid turned around, "Harry! How're ye doing?" Hagrid clapped an enormous hand on Harry's back, almost making him fall to the ground.

"I'm doing okay," Harry sputtered. 

"Sorry ter hear what happened," Hagrid said, lowering his voice. "No one should have ter go through tha'."

"Mmm…" Harry didn't really want to go into it. 

"Hagrid…" Hermione said, looking at the lobsters. "Are those what I think they are…"

"Shh! Don' ruin the surprise fer everyone else!" Hagrid said, grinning. Hermione just stared at him as he walked back over to put Fang in his house. 

"What are they?" Harry asked. 

"They're Mackled Malaclaws," Hermione hissed back. "Don't let them bite you or-"

"Alrigh' everyone, let's get started," said Hagrid in a booming voice. "These fascinating creatures here are Mackled Malaclaws." 

"I thought they were odd colored lobsters," Dean said, looking down into the wading pool again. 

"Ah, that's what they want ye ter think," Hagrid said keenly. "See, they got a skin that will make you have a fever and a rash if you eat it. Don't taste too good either." Hagrid clapped his hands together and said, "Okay, everyone get your dragon hide gloves on and get one of the Malaclaws." 

A few minutes later they were all sitting on the ground with a Malaclaw in front of them. The Malaclaws were trying to attack them with their claws, while the students tried to coax them away with crustaceans.

"Hermione, you never did tell us why we shouldn't let them bite us," Ron said, throwing a crustacean and trying to get the Malaclaw to chase it.

"Oh, yes! Don't let them bite you because if you do you'll-"

"OW!" Yelped Malfoy. "It bit me!" 

Hagrid dropped whatever he was doing and rushed over to Draco. He showed him a spot between his rolled up sleeves and his gloves, where the Malaclaw had bitten him.   
"Don't worry Malfoy, there's only one side effect," Hagrid said. "Why don't you go up to the castle and get that healed."

"What's the side effect?" Draco spat.

"You'll have bad luck for up to a week." 

Draco's eyes got wide, "WHAT?"

"Don't worry Malfoy, it's not all that bad. At least you weren't bit by two of them." 

Draco looked furious. "If _anything_ happens to me, you'll be hearing from my father." At this Draco turned sharply, and started to tramp back up to the castle. Halfway there his foot got tangled in his cloak and he fell into a large pile of mud.

The Gryffindors howled with laughter! Malfoy pulled himself out of the mud, and tried to wipe himself off. However, his foot was still caught in his cloak and he fell into the mud again, this time doing a spectacular face plant. 

He untangled his foot from his cloak, and stalked away with as much dignity as he could muster. 

"Alrigh' everyone back to the lesson," Hagrid said, obviously trying to hide a smile. "S'pose I should've warned ye about that beforehand."  
After the giggles and gales of laughter had subsided, the students desperately tried to keep the Malaclaws from biting them. The Malaclaws seemed to do well when they attempted to attack each other, so for the most part the students just sat around, watching the Malaclaws. This allowed Ron, Hermione, and Harry to talk to Hagrid. 

"Sorry 'bout yer godfather, Harry," Hagrid said. "Wish he could've spent more time with ye." 

"Huh? Oh, right. Yeah, I wish he could've too," Harry said, drawing his eyes away from three Malaclaws who were viciously trying to attack each other. 

"I knew Sirius back when he was in school," Hagrid said wistfully. "Quite a troublemaker he was…"

"Yeah, yeah I know," Harry said, pretending to look sad. 

"Well, I won't bother ye anymore about him," Hagrid said. "B'sides, class is almost done." 

Hagrid made the students round up the Malaclaws, causing two other students to get bitten. 

They were most relieved to be able to go back up to the school for lunch. 

~*~

Sirius glanced through his curtains, watching the passerby's. There was supposed to be a meeting that night. A meeting of "the old crowd." Sirius closed the curtains and walked over to his new couch. The house that he had found in Hogsmeade was comfortable, but whenever people came over or when he had the curtains open he had to wear a simple disguise. 

There was a knock at the door, and Sirius jumped up. He hastily put on his disguise and opened the door. 

"Good evening Sirius," said a quiet voice. 

"Oh, hello Professor Dumbledore," Sirius said, moving back so the elderly wizard could come in. "How're things up at the school?"

"Fine, fine," Dumbledore replied. "We have found all of the students, however some parents have decided to withdraw their students for the time being." 

"Mmmm… well that's to be expected." 

There was another knock on the door, and Remus came in. 

"Hello Professor," Remus said, giving a slight bow. "I'm sorry, I can't stay for long… I have another meeting to attend."

Sirius snorted. "So, you have a date?" Remus turned red, and mumbled, "shut up Sirius." 

Sirius grinned, sat back in his chair and said, "So Remus, have you seen Harry yet?"

"No, I have the fifth year Gryffindors tomorrow," Remus said. "We're going to be studying Lethifolds."

"Are you quite sure they're ready?" Sirius asked, raising his eyebrows. "Those are rather dangerous."

"I don't have any doubt in them. Besides, I can always do the Patronous charm if it gets too ugly." 

"You sound like Hagrid. D'em fascinatin' creatures!"

"Hey!" 

"I'm just kidding!" Sirius sniggered. Remus chucked a pillow at him anyway.

"Boys…" Dumbledore said, raising an eyebrow, but smiling all the same. 

After a few more minutes the rest of the "old crowd" had arrived. 

"All right, let us begin…"

~*~

Harry's bangs whipped back as he rose off the ground. He stared down at the little specs, otherwise known as his teammates. Harry watched Fred and George chase Angelina Johnson and Katie Bell around the Quidditch pitch. He went into a sharp dive, trying to imitate the move that he had seen other Seekers do in their games. He pulled out of the dive just inches away from the ground, and went rocketing around the pitch. 

Earlier that evening the team had named Alicia Spinnet as Quidditch Captain. She had screamed, and nearly fainted. Then, tears of happiness running down her face, she took the badge that the Captains got to wear and ran out of the Dressing Room, bawling,

The team waited for her to return by goofing off. George broke away from what he was doing and attempted to chase Harry around the pitch as well. His broom couldn't even compete with the speed of Harry's Firebolt. 

"Harry! Slow down! You're making us look bad!"

With a grin, Harry stopped, and spun around to look at his teammates. However, something in the distance caught his eye.

His smile faltered, and his mouth dropped open. A great, billowing cloud of smoke was rising into the sky. Flames licked the sky, and the screams of students could be heard all the way in the Quidditch Pitch. Hogwarts was burning. 

"Harry? What's wrong?" Asked Fred. 

At that instant Harry fell off his broom, plummeting towards the ground 100 feet beneath him. 


	22. One Step Closer

A.N. God, I cannot get enough time to type anymore! Two weeks to get up one chapter! *sigh * I'll try and speed up my typing, I promise. Durn school…

Anyhoo thank you to everyone who reviewed!!!!!! Also, thank you to Linkin Park, for the use of another one of their songs!!!!! Luv dem, don't you? Please review!

Malena 

'_Oh, my, god. My head hurts so much_,' Harry thought. '_What the hell happened_?' 

He didn't want to open his eyes. He didn't want to see where he was, just in case he was in Voldemort's lair or something. When he heard someone humming a slow tune beside him, he decided to open his eyes slightly. He realized instantly that he was on some sort of bed. Someone was sitting beside the bed, but without his glasses he couldn't tell who it was. He started to sit up, but when he tried he gasped in pain. The figure turned and said, "Harry! You're up!"

"Sirius?" Harry said groggily. 

"Harry are you okay?" Asked Sirius' familiar voice softly. "You took quite a fall out there."

"Am I in the hospital wing?" 

"Yes. Madame Pomfrey has been informed about my… er… situation." 

"What happened?" 

Sirius gave a slight laugh. "I was hoping you could tell me that, Harry."

"I-I'm not really sure," Harry said, reaching around to a bedside table to find his glasses. He put them on and looked around the wing. Nothing was on fire. There were no scorch marks or anything. Hogwarts hadn't been on fire…

"Harry? If you don't want to tell me now it's okay," Sirius said quickly. "I mean, if you want to rest for now it's all right."

"No. No, it's fine. I-I don't know what it was but, I was flying and I looked over at Hogwarts. It was the weirdest thing… Hogwarts was burning." 

Sirius raised his eyebrow. 

"I know it sounds weird, but it was frightening. I guess it shocked me so much that I fell off my broom. That's pretty much all I remember about it."

Sirius was frowning and staring at a place on the wall. 

"What-what happened after I fell?" Harry asked. 

"George quickly flew down and slowed you down before you broke your neck or something. You still have injuries though. We aren't quite sure how you got them, but we'll figure it out." Sirius gave Harry a reassuring smile, and he returned it. 

~*~

__

I cannot take this anymore

I'm saying everything I've said before

All these words they make no sense

~*~

Sirius watched as his godson started to seep into slumber once more. He had been so worried when he had received the owl from Remus and Dumbledore, saying that that Harry was in the hospital wing because he had fallen off his broom. Sirius had nearly dashed out of the room without his disguise on. Supposedly dead wizards don't do well running into a school. 

When Sirius had arrived at Hogwarts he went straight to the hospital wing. Remus explained what had happened to him hurriedly. 

"He has a few injuries. He has bruises all over his arms and back… we don't know how he got them though. We asked Hermione and Ron, but they don't know either… maybe he fell out of bed or something. Anyway, that wasn't the worst or most peculiar of the injuries…"

The burns. There were burns on his arms and on his legs. How had he gotten them? 

Harry had said that he had seen the school burning. But that didn't explain how he go the burns. Seeing things doesn't make it necessarily true. Something was wrong. Sirius put on his disguise, and prepared to depart. He couldn't stay at Hogwarts for very long, but he wanted to see Dumbledore before he left. Something was very very wrong…

~*~

Voldemort smiled evilly, flexing his fingers as he looked into a bowl of liquid. In the bowl he could see the Potter boy lying on the bed, bruises everywhere. He could vaguely see the red burns that were covered in an orange paste on his arms. 

_Poor, poor Potter…_ Voldemort thought, cracking his fingers. _Such a shame… _

Voldemort watched as Nagini came slithering into the room, curling around into a semi circle. 

He should call a meeting soon… it had been a while since he had tortured anyone besides Potter… Perhaps he should give his _friend_ Severus a good shock… 

Voldemort's smile grew wider as he yelled for one of the Death Eaters that were roaming around the old house. Two or three appeared instantly. Voldemort beckoned one of them forward, and made him stick out his left arm. 

Voldemort always loved to see them squirm as he placed one of his cold fingers upon their Dark Mark. He loved the look of agony upon their faces. They would always try to pull away from the pain. Voldemort gave an evil chuckle, before releasing the Death Eater. The others would be arriving soon…

_Damn!_ Snape thought as he felt the Mark upon his arm burn. He was in a meeting at the moment. The staff sort of stared at him as he got up in the middle of McGonnogal's speech.   
"Excuse me, _Severus_," McGonnogal said. "But I _believe_ it's my turn to speak. I don't recall you letting me get up and wander out of the meeting."

"The circumstances are different for you, _Minerva_," Snape said, duplicating her impatience. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I must be off." 

And with that Snape swept from the room, his black robes billowing after him.

~*~

__

Just like before...

Everything you say to me

Takes me one step closer to the edge

And I'm about to break

I need a little room to breathe

Cause I'm one step closer to the edge

And I'm about to break

~*~

Hermione and Ron were visiting him now. They were just kind of staring at him. Harry could tell, even though he was pretending to be asleep. 

"Do you know why he fell?" Hermione whispered. 

"No… no one ever said," Ron replied. 

"What happened up there?"

"Hermione, you're asking me questions I can't answer!"

"But seriously, do you think he's going to be okay?"

"Of course I am," Harry said hoarsely, opening his eyes a crack. Hermione squealed and threw her arms around Harry's neck. He gasped in pain when one of her arms made contact with a tender bruise.

"I'm so sorry Harry," she whispered.

"Are you okay?" Ron asked, looking pale. "You took quite a fall."

"We were so worried!" Hermione exclaimed. 

"I'm fine," Harry said, giving a small smile. "Honestly. I bet I'll be back in classes tomorrow or the day after that." 

"What happened out there?" Hermione asked, repeating the question that she had asked Ron.

Harry sighed and sat up more, even though he still had the throbbing pain in his head. 

He began to explain everything. How he saw the fire, how he heard the screams, everything. Hermione and Ron sat in rapt attention, not speaking until Harry was done with his story. They just sort of stared at him afterward, still silent. 

"Well… what do you think it means?" Harry asked. 

"That's too bizarre," Hermione whispered. "And you have burns?"

"Had," Harry corrected, showing his arms that had been healed. 

"So, even though there was no fire, you still got injured from it?" Ron asked, wrinkling his forehead. 

"Yeah…" 

"Maybe I should go read up on this," Hermione said thoughtfully. "I mean, I've never heard of something like this before… but they're bound to have something in the Library."

"Is that all you can think about? Books?" Ron asked incredulously.

"Ron! I'm going to research to see if I can find a way for it not to happen again!" Hermione exclaimed. Harry sort of grinned as his friends started bickering. It was only a matter of time before Harry had to break them up. Madame Pomfrey came over, to tell the two of them that they had to leave him in peace. They both said goodbye and left. Once again, Harry was left alone with his thoughts. 

~*~

"He must begin his training soon. We don't know how much time he has left before Voldemort attacks."

"Give him a week to recover from his fall. Then we'll begin his training."

"A week might be too long."

"I'll tell him about it this weekend. There's going to be a trip to Hogsmeade, isn't there?"

"Yes."

"We'll just have to pray that nothing happens until then…" 

~*~

__

I find the answers aren't so clear

Wish I could find a way to disappear

~*~

__

Darkness… Surrounding him, engulfing him, killing him. Slowly and painfully. He could see their scabby hands and their flaking skin. Dead people. Surrounding him. Pulling him under the ground… he struggled and kicked one of them. It's head rolled off of its neck, and landed a few feet away. He recognized the face. He saw the familiar features that had clouded his dreams many times before. Cedric Diggory. Its mouth was open slightly and it chanted, "_You killed me. You killed me. I'm dead because of you. It's all your fault… I should be alive. You should be dead. DEAD!" _

"No…" Harry moaned. "I didn't mean to! I never wanted you dead!"

"You killed us Harry," said another slightly familiar voice. "You killed us both. We're dead because of you."

Harry turned to look at one of the other corpses that were trying to pull him under the ground. His mother… She was horribly pale. Her hair was wispy and dirty. She was almost pure white, except for her eyes. They were no longer the brilliant green that they had been, but they were red. A bright, brilliant red. 

"You killed me. You killed your father…" She said, pulling him under even more. "It's all your fault." 

"NO!" Harry screamed. "I didn't mean to! I never wanted you dead! I NEVER WANTED YOU DEAD!"

"You killed us," said another voice. The voice of his father. "You know you did. You know it…" 

"Please," Harry begged. "Let me go! Let me GO!" 

They didn't listen. They just continued to pull him further and further under the earth. And then all he saw was darkness… 

Harry woke up screaming and yelling. He was lucky that he was now the only person in the hospital wing, for the other injured students had been sent back to their dorms. Harry sat panting and shaking, scared half to death from the dream he had had. It was so real. He could practically feel the hands still clawing at him. He could still see his parent's faces. Could still hear their voices… He could visualize Cedric's head, chanting, "You killed me…."

Harry ignored the tears that mingled with the sweat on his face, and lay back down on his pillow. No matter what he did he couldn't erase the thoughts that crept into his head.

__

They were right…It is your fault…You should be dead….

"No…" Harry whispered. "No…"

_Yes… _

Harry rolled over and tried to go back to sleep, but sleep didn't come again. 

__

~*~

All these thoughts they make no sense

I find bliss in ignorance

Nothing seems to go away

Over and over again

Just like before...

~*~


	23. Hallucinations

A.N. Thank you to everyone who reviewed! I know. Poor Harry. *sniff * I hate to tell you this, but things only go downhill for a while now. But don't worry, we'll eventually see a semi-happy Harry again! Please Review!!!!!!

Malena

Harry rejoined his classmates the next day. He had breakfast in the Hospital wing, so he wouldn't have to face the crowds of worried or taunting students in the Great Hall. The dream was still fresh in his mind… 

"You know it's your fault…" 

Harry jumped when he heard someone's voice.

"What?!" He exclaimed.

"I said, you know it's our fault," Ron said. "I mean, you've been worried enough as it is. What with Azkaban and Sirius and-"

"Ron!" Hermione squealed.

"We should do something this weekend. Just to relax and unwind. No work, no nothing." 

"There's a trip to Hogsmeade this weekend," Harry said simply. 

"We can go and hang out wherever you want," Hermione said, adding to the conversation. "You know, you really do need to relax more. You're all tense."

Hermione lay a hand on Harry's shoulder. "Come on Harry. You need a mini vacation."

Harry shrugged, but agreed anyway. 

"Good! Well, we'd better get to our next class. Blech! Potions…" 

Hermione gave Ron her I-don't-think-Potions-is-all-that-bad-there's-just-bad-students look.

They reached the Potions classroom slightly early, and a few other students were mulling around in front of the locked door. The three of them clumped into a corner and talked until the whole corridor was completely filled with students, both Gryffindor and Slytherin. 

"What the hell is going on!" Yelled Seamus. "Why isn't the door open?"

"OW!"

"Quit pushing!"

"I can't help it! He pushed me!"  
"I did not!" 

Suddenly everyone was pushed slightly toward the door. Harry was jolted by Hermione, and had to jump in order to catch his glasses before they shattered on the ground.

"Where's Snape!"

"Why isn't the door open!"

"Who's touching me!"

"Uh, Lavender? I think everyone is generally touching everyone right now."

"What the-oh….whoops." 

A new voice joined the group of squealing fifth years. They all turned (to the best of their abilities) to see who had arrived. 

It was a man, between 35 and 40 years of age. He had brown hair and a short goatee. 

"Sorry I'm late everyone!" He called. "Overslept or something…" He struggled through the squirming group of students and pulled out the keys to the Potions classroom. When he finally managed to pull out the correct key and get the door open, the students spilled through the open door, grumbling about the teacher.

"Where's Professor Snape?" Draco snapped. 

The professor gave a small smile and said, "Professor Snape is at a Potions teacher meeting. He should be back teaching tomorrow." 

There were a series of groans from the Slytherins. The professor frowned and opened up his briefcase, pulling out several pieces of paper.

"Well, no matter how much you groan, this is a potion's class and we have potions to make." The professor flicked his wand and words appeared on the blackboard.

__

Professor Lalivre

"I am Professor Lalivre, and today we will be making an anti-flu potion, which will probably come in handy sometime in your lifetime," Professor Lalivre flicked his wand again and more words appeared on the board, this time listing ingredients for the potion. The students all hurriedly wrote down the ingredients and procedure before beginning their potion. 

"Potion Teacher meeting my ass," Ron snapped. "He probably just heard that he was teaching _us_ today, and decided not to come." 

"Ron, I don't think Professor Snape is that irresponsible," Hermione said. "After all, he is a teacher. He's probably off doing something for Dumbledore."

"What do you think Harry?"

He shrugged, really wanting to get off the matter of Snape. Besides, he had other things on his mind.

"Is something wrong, Potter?" 

Harry looked up and saw Professor Lalivre looking down at him.

"No, no everything's fine," Harry mumbled, not even bothering to ask how he knew his name.

"Well, you were just about to make your cauldron explode." 

"Huh?"

"Porcupine Quills and Frog bladders. Those shouldn't be mixed directly."

Harry looked down and put the bladders back down on the table. He could see Draco Malfoy sniggering at him from a nearby table.

"Perhaps you'd better see me after class," Lalivre said, before moving swiftly away from the table. 

"Don't worry Harry," Hermione said, patting his shoulder reassuringly. "Anyone could make that mistake."

"Yeah," Malfoy called from the other table. "I remember Longbottom making it in-what? The first year?" He smirked over at the three of them before he saw Professor Lalivre coming near them. 

"Can it Malfoy," Ron hissed before Lalivre could get too close.

The rest of the class went without incident. Harry was more careful from then on, and Hermione and Ron both seemed to be watching him as well. At the end of the class, after Professor Lalivre had given them all Magic-flu's and they tested their potions on themselves, the class began filing out of the dungeon. Except for Harry. 

"That wasn't your best class, Harry," Professor Lalivre commented.

"I know," Harry said shortly. He wanted to leave. He wanted to be back with someone he knew more than forty-five minutes. 

"Well, I expect you to do better. You might be seeing me more often." Lalivre gave a twisted grin. 

"What do you mean? I thought that you were only here for today." 

"You know why Snape's really gone. You know the Dark Lord's using him right now…"

Harry stared at his teacher. "What?"

"I said you know how Snape's schedule is, running all over the country, being a double agent. The Dark Lord knows about him… He knows Snape is lying…"

Harry took a step back. "Wh-_What_?"

"I said Snape's been promoted. He's now the vice-president of Potion Teachers all over Europe. A great honor, you see. It's going to take up a lot of his time."

Harry couldn't believe his ears. One second Lalivre was talking about Voldemort, and the next thing he was talking about Potion Teachers in Europe.

"_What_ did you say before that?"

"About you seeing me more often?"

"No, after that."

"My dear boy, I do believe you heard me when I told you Snape was promoted."

"Before that. About Vol-You know Who?"

Lalivre looked a little frustrated, but then smiled. "Perhaps you shouldn't. Perhaps you didn't get enough sleep last night and fatigue's getting to you. If you want I can give McGonnogal a note if you want to lay down…"

"No, no that's alright." 

He gave Harry a pat on his shoulder, and said, "Perhaps you should brush up on your Potion interactions, it might be best to prevent any future disasters."

Harry stared at the teacher before walking backwards, hardly daring to turn his back to Lalivre.

"Goodbye Harry!"   


~*~

Harry was having a battle going on in his head as he jogged down the hallway, hurrying to drop off his potion books before Transfiguration. He was a spy for Voldemort. He was a Death Eater. Or was he? He didn't seem to know what Harry was talking about when Harry mentioned it. Or was it just an act? Was he just pretending that he didn't know what Harry was talking about? 

Harry gave the password and dashed up to Gryffindor Tower. He dumped his books on his bed and ran to Transfiguration, arriving just before the bell rang. 

"What happened to you?" Hermione asked, seeing that Harry was panting.

"Lalivre kept me too late. I had to run," Harry said simply. 

"Quiet students!" Snapped Professor McGonnogal, looking up from her desk. "Get out your homework and let's begin." 

Harry pulled open his bag, but his mind was far from Transfiguration. 

Should I tell Dumbledore about what Lalivre said? Should I tell Sirius? 

Harry dug around in his bag for a quill.

Will anyone believe me? 

~*~

Harry decided to skip lunch that day, and took a nap. It didn't help that much, for his slumber was filled with nightmares of Voldemort, Dementors, Death Eaters and the Hyncropratinous. He awoke to someone shaking his shoulder vigorously. 

"Harry! Wake up! Wake up Harry!" 

Harry sat straight up in bed, exclaiming, "What's going on?!"

"What?!" Ron said. "You were the one screaming and yelling!" 

"What? I was!"

"Yeah! Rolling around, yelling your head off, I'm surprised half of the school didn't hear!"

"I'm sorry," Harry said, falling back onto his bed. "I just… I just can't control what's going on in my head right now…"

"Do you want to keep resting?" Ron asked, looking concerned. 

"No, no I'll come." Harry threw his things into his bag and followed Ron out the door.

"Harry, I don't know what's going on with you lately," Ron said, looking over his shoulder to look at his friend. "I mean, you've been seeing things. Your magic was acting up a few days ago, but now it's perfectly fine. I think you've gone crazy."

"I was already crazy," Harry moaned. "Voldemort just intensified it."

They walked down the stairs and joined up with Hermione, who was looking at Harry curiously. 

"You okay Harry?" 

"Yeah, yeah, just tired," Harry said, yawning for emphasis. Hermione didn't seem to believe him, but didn't question him further.

"Hey, what did that one substitute want to talk to you about?"

Harry flushed, not sure if he should tell his friend's about the things that Lalivre had said. 

"Oh, he just said that perhaps I should rest. That's why I took that nap," Harry lied. 

"Anything else?"

Harry paused. "No. Nothing else."

"All right… well, let's go to Charms." 

His friends seemed to know he wasn't being truthful, but they didn't say anything. 

They walked down the hall without a word, letting the other students push past them. They passed Lalivre in the hallway, and he waved merrily at them. Harry just stared, while Hermione waved back.

They turned another corner, before Harry heard the voice.

"We're going to get you Potter… we're going to get you…" 

He recognized the voice. He had heard it before.

"Potter… Potter… look out the window…" Harry saw a nearby, stained glass window, and he slowly walked over to it.

"Harry? What are you doing? Charms is this way…" he heard his friend's voices somewhere in the background.

"Look out the window…" 

_No, don't look,_ he told himself. He looked anyway.

And there they were, hundreds, if not thousands, of Dementors, all staring at him. He saw them take off their hoods, and then Harry knew no more. 


	24. Sirius and Quidditch

A.N. Thank you to everyone who reviewed!!! * evil cackle* I hope you like this chapter… It's very interesting. Toodles! And please review. I'm so sorry that I've taken so much time to post. I had a big project due this week and I've been working on it every night. I'm sure that I'll be able to get the next chapter up faster. : ) Luv yas!

Mal

Someone was shaking his shoulder vigorously. 

"Harry! Wake up! Wake up Harry!" 

__

So cold… so very cold… they were there. They were at Hogwarts. With Voldemort…

"Harry!" 

Without warning a blast of cold water hit him in the face and he sat up, gasping. Instantly Hermione and Ron's faces swam into view. They had worried expressions on their faces and Hermione looked close to tears. 

"Harry what's going on?" Hermione asked. "What happened?"

"You-you didn't see them?" Harry gasped.

Hermione and Ron looked at each other. "Harry, what-"

"I have to go see Dumbledore," Harry interrupted, jumping to his feet, magically drying off himself, and running down the hall.

~*~ 

Sirius walked slowly up the walkway to his house, holding bags full of groceries. He unlocked his door, with some difficulty, and dumped the items onto the kitchen counter and began putting them away. He didn't notice the owl that was sitting on his kitchen table until it gave a loud hoot. Sirius immediately saw the Hogwarts Crest upon the envelope, and quickly tore it open.

Sirius-

__

I am writing this letter to you just minutes after your godson left my office. He came running in here in quite a state. He was white as a ghost and gasping for breath. He told me what had happened. 

It appears that your godson has been seeing things. Dark creatures and demons to be exact. He told me that his dreams were filled with unpleasant memories of the past, if you catch my drift. Just today he collapsed on the way to Charms and he claimed that he saw hundreds of Dementors on the grounds. He seems to know it was a hallucination, but he felt that he should tell me about it. Perhaps we could arrange for Harry to spend a weekend with you, to calm down. He hasn't seen you since your brief meeting in the Hospital Wing, and it's obvious that he needs emotional help right now. I have also given him permission to tell Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley about your interesting situation. I expect that he'll tell them any minute now. 

Owl me, and we shall arrange something for Harry. 

Sincerely,

Albus Dumbledore

Sirius frowned. What was wrong with Harry? Demons? Dark Creatures? Sirius dropped the letter on the table and sat down. Why hadn't Harry told him that things were going so bad? He was Harry's godfather! 

"Calm down Black… he's not that used to confiding in people…" Sirius told himself. But it still bothered him. He could always ask Harry about it if he were to come over next week, after he returned from a job for Dumbledore. Sirius pulled out a piece of paper and scribbled- _When can he come over?_

~*~

Voldemort smiled as he watched the scene that appeared in his crystal ball. Potter lying on the ground with his two friends kneeling next to him, desperately trying to revive him. Voldemort laughed as the girl cast a water charm, aiming it onto Potters face and causing him to break into consciousness. He looked… surprised. And frightened, Voldemort was glad to see. It seemed that his little games had taken his toll on young Potter. 

"Don't worry, young Potter," Voldemort hissed, looking at his image in the crystal ball. "You won't have to put up with this for much longer… I've got much more in store for you. Very soon you will see the true wrath of Lord Voldemort…. Very soon…"

~*~

Harry rolled over again. He didn't want to fall asleep, even though he was dead tired. He didn't want to face the nightmares that swept through his mind whenever he closed his eyes. He was afraid of his nightmares. Dumbledore hadn't sent him to the Hospital wing after Harry had gone to visit him. Harry was glad for this. He didn't want the Slytherins to hear that Harry had spent yet _another_ day in the Hospital Wing. He wouldn't be able to live it down. 

Professor Dumbledore had offered to give him a Dreamless Sleep potion, but Harry had refused. Harry didn't like the thought of being in too deep a sleep. He liked to be semi-alert. Harry had also known that Dumbledore owled Sirius. Harry didn't want Sirius to worry too much. He knew Sirius had better things to do than worry about him. 

Harry had also told Hermione and Ron about Sirius actually being alive. They were… shocked to say the least. However it did explain why Harry wasn't overly depressed about Sirius' death, and why he kept getting letters over the mail that he was very secretive about. 

Harry felt a breeze push the window open, causing the drapes to sort of float in a mystical way. Harry shivered as the wind blew past him, and he threw off his blankets to get out of bed. He shut and locked the window, and took a final look out the window. He was apprehensive at first, he didn't know what he expected to see. Dementors? Demons? Voldemort himself? No… there was nothing there except the crystal blue lake and the Quidditch Pitch. 

Harry looked at the Quidditch Pitch. They were going to have a game there soon… one week away in fact. He hoped that nothing would happen. However, mere hoping had never helped before….

__

Oh my god. I'm going to throw up. Harry stared at the hundreds of screaming students. The last time he remembered the stadium being this crowded was during the Third Task… Harry shuddered involuntarily and mounted his broom. 

"On my whistle," Madame Hooch said, walking between the Gryffindor team and the opposing Ravenclaw team. "Three… two… one! TWEEET!"

Fourteen multicolored blurs burst into the air, zooming in all directions. Harry rose above them all but he was quickly followed by-

ZOOM! A blur of blue barely missed him as it flew past. Harry stopped for a moment to see who had tried to knock him off his broom. It was Cho Chang. She flashed a smile at him and waved. Harry smiled back and pulled into a sharp dive, leaving Cho far behind. He pulled out of the dive when he was at the other side of the pitch. He knew he was near the Slytherins. The boo's were nearly deafening, and increased as Alicia scored the first goal.

"GRYFFINDOR SCORES!" Came the voice of Lee Jordan over the magical microphone. "TEN TO ZERO, GRYFFINDOR!"

Harry raised in the air, getting a better view of the game. He saw another flash of blue out of the corner of his eye and went bolting to the other side of the Pitch. 

"OOH!" 

Harry rolled over in mid-air, barely avoiding a Bludger that one of the Ravenclaw Beaters had sent his way. Instead it hit a Ravenclaw Chaser, who dropped the Quaffle and almost fell off his broom. 

"AND ALICIA SCORES!"

There was excessive cheering from the new Gryffindor Keeper, a sixth year named Wesley Hubbard. He was Muggleborn, who had excelled at Soccer and seemed to do a pretty good job keeping the Quaffle away from the Gryffindor Hoops. 

"C'MON GRYFFINDOR! GET THE QUAFFLE AWAY FROM--YES!" Another well placed Bludger went flying through the air, coming in contact with a Ravenclaw Chaser's chest, sending him flying from the broom. 

"OOH! That had to hurt! Oh well, at least it wasn't a Gryffind-Oops. Sorry Professor," Lee sort of moved away from McGonnogal, who was giving him the evil eye. "On with the game!" 

Harry flew high above the field once more, and surveyed what was happening. Gryffindor scored three more times before-

"And Gryffindor flies forward to take the- WHOA!" 

Harry went flying toward the ground at breakneck speed, nearly knocking Cho Chang off her broom. She regained her composure and went flying after Harry. 

Twenty feet! Ten! Who-knows! He was almost there when- WHOOSH! A Bludger sent his way disturbed his line of flight and he went skidding off course. Cho Change, who was tailing him, knocked into him and Harry was left hanging by one arm. 

The crowd screamed and yelled beneath him. He could hear a few cheers coming from the Slytherin side. Cho Chang turned around in mid air, turning back to Harry and attempting to hit him yet again! Harry lifted himself onto his broom before she could hit, and rammed into _her_. Her broom went careening out of control!  
"PENALTY TO GRYFFINDOR! PENALTY TO RAVENCLAW!" Madame Hooch yelled. "TWEEEEEEET!" 

While the Chasers flew forward to take their shots, Harry turned back to Cho, who was glaring at him. He smirked back at her and flew off. 

Sirius watched from his seat in the top left bleacher, in a disguise of course, as Harry dived and swerved around the Ravenclaw Seeker. Remus was sitting beside him, looking sort of bored. Remus had never really enjoyed Quidditch and had only gone to matches if James had been playing in them. 

"What's that position's name again?" 

Sirius rolled his eyes, and decided to not answer the ridiculous question. Instead he turned back to look at Harry, who was frantically searching all over the field for the Snitch. 

"Ooh! Look! That catcher person just stopped the thrower person from scoring!" Sirius watched the Gryffindor Keeper throw the Quaffle to one of his teammates. 

He saw one of the twins on the Gryffindor team fly by Harry and give him a thumbs-up. Harry smiled back and continuing scanning the pitch. 

"Sirius," Remus was talking again. "When is Harry going to your house."

"Tomorrow," Sirius replied, frowning as the Ravenclaws scored. "I've already set up his room. All he has to do is bring an overnight bag."

"What's been wrong with Harry?" Remus asked. 

"I don't know exactly. It's really unclear." 

"Weird, I…."

Remus' voice faded as Sirius looked up at Harry. Something was wrong.

Harry was sitting rigidly on his broom, staring down at the ground 100 feet below him. A Bludger whipped by him, but he seemed to take no notice. Harry shrunk back against something and rose even higher in the air. Sirius was the only person who seemed to notice this. 

"What's wrong with Harry?" Sirius asked. Remus' looked up and stared as well. Harry was staring at the ground, and-

"Look at Potter dive!" Lee's voice said over the megaphone. "GO HARRY!" 

Harry had gone into a steep, controlled dive. Cho started to dive too, but she had no chance. 

"YEEESS! GRYFFINGDOR WINS! POTTER HAS CAUGHT THE SNITCH!" 

All of the people around Sirius and Remus exploded into cheers. The Quidditch players were floating back to the ground, clapping each other on their back and cheering hoarsely. Fred and George Weasley both ruffled Harry's hair until it was standing up even more than usual. Before the team shook hands with the other team, and walked over to the dressing rooms, Harry scanned the crowd. He caught sight of Sirius, even though he was covered, and gave a small smile. Then he was engulfed by a hug from Ron and Hermione, and Sirius lost sight of him. 

It didn't really matter. The next day, during at trip to Hogsmeade, Harry showed up at Sirius' door with Ron and Hermione at his side and a backpack on his back.

"So, where do I put my stuff?" Harry asked, grinning. 


	25. Questions

A.N. Thanks to everyone who reviewed!!!!!! There probably won't be many more chapters for Dimelo, because I never intended it to be a full fifth year fic, just to show the emotional problems that Harry goes through with Sirius, dealing with Azkaban, etc… So this story will sadly draw to a close soon. Anyhoo, I hope you enjoy this chapter!!!!!

Mal

Sirius smiled and ushered the three of them inside before taking off the disguise he had been wearing. Hermione and Ron just sort of stared at Sirius, before saying hello and following Harry inside. 

"I'll go start making tea, or hot chocolate if you want it," Sirius said, smiling. "Remus said that he might stop by today too." He turned to his godson. "Your room is the green one, upstairs and to the left."

"All right," Harry said, already bounding up the stairs with his friends following close behind. Sirius gave another smile before walking into the kitchen. With a wave of his wand, three mugs came flying out of the cupboard and landed next to him. He heard several thumps upstairs and someone shouting. 

"Is everything alright up there?" Sirius called. 

"Yes-Yes everything's fine!" Harry yelled.

"This room is so cool!" Ron shouted. Sirius laughed under his breath and went back to making tea and hot chocolate. He attempted to cast a spell that made cocoa, but it exploded and there were now brown spots on the ceiling to go with the purple spots that were from jelly. He sighed and reached into the drawer to pull out a 'Swiss Miss' powder packet. He didn't even want to try with whipped cream.

Sirius was glad that Harry seemed in such a good mood today. It might make it easier to talk to Harry about the things he's been seeing. Sirius was worried about Harry. 

His thoughts were interrupted by the doorbell ringing and then Remus just barging into the house, not bothering to wait for Sirius to answer it. 

"Thank god I've gotten away," Remus said, plopping down on the couch. "The students at that school are driving me crazy."  
"Slytherins? Or the whole lot of them?" Sirius asked, placing a cup of tea in front of him. 

"The whole lot. I swear, if I see another student-"

Just then there were another series of thumps as Harry, Ron, and Hermione came running down the stairs. 

"Hi Professor!" Hermione said when they saw the weary werewolf sitting on the couch. 

Remus sort of stared at her and said, "Hello, Hermione." Before turning to glare at Sirius. 

Harry, Ron and Hermione plopped onto the mismatched chairs that also sat in the living room, still looking around their new surroundings. 

"Are-are Hermione and Ron spending the night as well?" Remus asked, watching as Hermione jumped out of her chair to go look at the books that were piled on the fireplace. 

"No, they're just visiting for the afternoon," Sirius said. He leaned forward and whispered, "Don't worry, I won't let them pester you." 

"You'd better not. I've had enough of them in their classes…"

"Can we go play Quidditch out there?" Harry asked while he looked at the enormous backyard. 

"Sure, go have a ball," his godfather replied.

"Will you play?"

"Yes. I'll be out in a minute." 

Harry quickly asked if Ron and Hermione could borrow a broom- ("I don't want to play!" Hermione exclaimed) before running upstairs and grabbing his own. Then they were bolting out the door with the brooms over their shoulders, or in Hermione's case, a book in her arm. Sirius watched them mount their brooms, before turning to Remus, who was staring at him intently. 

"Was this little holiday Dumbledore's idea?" Remus asked, sipping his tea.

"Yeah. I mean, it's not that I don't want Harry here, I haven't seen him for a while…" Sirius sighed. "I've been too busy to really talk or owl him…" 

"Are you going to ask him about… the problems." 

"Yes. Don't know how to approach it though. Has he had any problems in your class?" 

"No… well, occasionally he just stops and stares at a place on the wall, but then he snaps out of it and goes about like nothing happened. Really rather bizarre, but it doesn't seem to harm him." 

"How do you think I should go around asking him about it?"

"Sirius-"

"Moony you deal with kids everyday! How do you approach them if they forget homework or something like that?"

"I-I just ask them to stay after class and then I just come right out and ask it!" Remus said. "I don't think my teaching techniques will help you with Harry." 

"Hmm…." 

"Sirius?" 

He nearly jumped a foot out of his seat. He spun around and saw Harry standing at the backdoor. "Are you going to come play?"

"Yeah, I'm coming Harry," Sirius said quickly. He put down his cup of tea and smiled at Remus before following his godson out the door. 

~*~

Snape strolled down the halls of Hogwarts, not really paying attention to where he was going, and just thinking about nothing in particular. He passed the Longbottom boy, who gave a squeak and went running by as fast as he could. 

"No running in the halls Longbottom!" he yelled after the Gryffindor. "One would think that one as dimwitted as you could follow such a simple rule! Ten points from Gryffindor." 

The boy turned bright red and went scampering off. 

Snape smiled grimly and continued walking down the halls. He turned a corner and came upon Draco Malfoy and his two cronies. Snape found it slightly suspicious that the three of them hadn't taken advantage of the trip to Hogsmeade, like most of the other students.

Draco had been whispering to Goyle, and stopped abruptly when his professor approached.

"Hello Professor," Draco said, putting on a fake smile.

"Hello Mr. Malfoy," Snape said in a voice that wasn't as cold as usual. Snape continued walking past, watching Draco from the corner of his eye. As he turned another corner he saw Malfoy lean in to whisper to Goyle again. 

Something was amiss. Had Lucius told Draco something that Snape hadn't heard about? Did it have to do with Voldemort? 

Snape thought over the last few Death Eater meetings. Voldemort had been highly selective in his words… and had spoken to a few Death Eaters after the meeting had commenced. Snape had seen the other Death Eater's smiles when they removed their masks. Something was wrong… very wrong… ARGH!

Snape's hand snapped up and he grabbed his upper arm. The Dark Mark was burning. Voldemort was calling a meeting. 

Snape cursed under his breath and went running down the halls, breaking the rule that he had punished a student for just minutes before. 

~*~

__

From the top to the bottom

bottom to top I stop

At the core I've forgotten

in the middle of my thoughts

Taken far from my safety/the picture is there

~*~

Harry dived toward the ground, chasing the golf ball that Sirius had found and bewitched. The golf ball went flying off with Harry zooming after it. Hermione was jumping with anxiety nearby, as Harry and Ron nearly got in an in-air collision. Sirius whooped from his broom, that was floating twenty feet above the game. Remus just shook his head and went back to the book he was reading. 

"Look out!" Hermione shrieked as Harry shot past Sirius, barely missing him.

"You'd better not hit me!" Sirius laughed as Harry turned in midair, smiling. "Or else you'll be paying for my medical bills! I'm not as young as I used to be."

"Tell us something we don't know," Harry said, grinning evilly. Sirius put on a mock look of outrage.

"You are grounded young man!" He said jokingly. 

"You would've been grounded if I had hit you!" 

Sirius tossed the half-deflated soccer ball at Harry's head. Harry went into another dive and turned up sharply, pretending like he was going to hit Sirius again. 

"Face it Sirius, I'm just too fast for you," Harry grinned as he dodged his godfather. 

Sirius shot after Harry, chasing him around the backyard. 

"GO HARRY!" Ron shouted after them as they had a race in circles. The three people in the air didn't really notice the raindrops that had started falling from the sky until it was a full-fledged downpour. 

"All right! All right! You win!" Sirius panted, coming to a sudden stop. "Now let's get inside before we get anymore soaked!" 

The three of them (Remus and Hermione had gone inside when the first drops started to fall) walked into the house, dripping wet. 

"We'd better get going," Hermione said looking at her watch. 

"Oh, but we have hours!" Ron said. "It's only four o'clock! We can stay till seven!"

"But I want to do some shopping before we go back to Hogwarts," Hermione argued.

"I'll walk you back to Hogsmeade," Remus said, searching for his cloak. 

"All right…" Ron said dejectedly. "I'll go get my things…" 

Sirius loaned them an umbrella, for the rain was still pouring down, and him and Harry waved goodbye to their friends as they battled their way through the storm.

"I hope Harry will talk to Sirius about the problems he's been having," Hermione said to Remus and Ron. She turned and looked up at Remus, "That's why he invited Harry over, right?"

"One of the reasons, yes." 

"Well, I hope that they get to the root of the problem," Ron said bitterly. "I don't know how much more sleep I can loose because of Harry yelling in his sleep." 

__

~*~

The rain then sends dripping

an acidic question

Forcefully, the power of suggestion

~*~

"So," Sirius said, clapping his hands together. "What do you want to do?" 

"Get dry," Harry said, taking off his soaked shoes and socks. 

"That can be done," Sirius said, as he conjured up some towels. After drying off his hair, Harry walked upstairs to change clothes.

"Harry? What do you want for dinner?" Sirius yelled.

"I don't care!" Harry shouted in a muffled voice, as if his shirt was being pulled over his head.

"I'm not going to risk cooking! I'm going to call for take out." 

There was some more muffled shouting from upstairs, but Sirius took it as a shout of approval and went to the fireplace in order to call the Leaky Cauldron for food. 

A few minutes later Harry arrived back downstairs, wearing dry clothes, and carrying a book and some homework with him.

"What's the class?" Sirius asked, eyeing the book. 

"Potions," Harry said, putting on a face. "Two page report, due on Monday."

"Why don't you put away the homework for a while," Sirius suggested. "I need to talk to you about something." 

Harry shrugged and put down the quill, pushing his parchment away. "What do you want to talk about?" 

Sirius thought for a moment and blurted out, "The training that Dumbledore asked you about in the middle of the summer? Do you remember that?"

Nod.

"Well, I just thought you should know that we're going to start that soon. Perhaps in a week or two. Just thought you ought to know…" 

Harry smiled and started to turn back to the homework.

"That's not all I wanted to talk to you about, Harry," Sirius said quickly. Harry looked up again. 

"Harry, the real reason I've asked you here today is because… because I'm worried about you."

~*~

__

There's a place so dark you can't see the end

And shock that which can't defend

A spot of light floods the floor

And pours over the rusted world of pretend

The eyes ease open and it's dark again

~*~

__

'Oh god… he's going to ask isn't he? He's going to ask about my dreams, the things I see. Everything. I can't tell him. I can't let him know…' Harry thought to himself. "Worried?"

"Yes, Harry," Sirius said, sitting down across from his godson. "Fainting during the first Quidditch Practice… Dumbledore owled me and said that you had also fainted on your way to Charms. He said that you had seen Dementors on the ground, although there weren't any."

Harry nodded, and looked at the ground. 

"Does this have something to do with Azkaban?" Sirius asked lightly. Harry shrugged, but still didn't say anything.

"Harry, I can't figure out what's wrong with you if you don't tell me what's been happening with you."

"I… I don't want to talk about it," Harry said softly. "Listen, it's getting better! I haven't had a vision for a while."

"You had one yesterday," his godfather replied. "During the Quidditch match."

Harry stared at him. "I-I was just looking at the Snitch."

"Harry, no one looks that scared of the Snitch." 

Harry sighed and stood up, starting to pace around the small living room.

"Have you been having nightmares?"

"No."

"Harry, tell me the truth."

Harry glared at his godfather. "I am telling the truth."

"Harry, really-"

"The reason I haven't been having the nightmares is because I haven't been sleeping," Harry interrupted. "Because I don't want to go to sleep."

"But that's absurd!" Sirius laughed lightly. "Everyone needs to sleep sometime Harry and you just can't go running away from the nightmares!"

"You don't know what it's like when I fall asleep!" Harry nearly yelled. "If you did know, you would see why I didn't!"

"What do you see when you dream?!" Sirius asked, standing up and looking at his godson. 

"I don't want to talk about it."

"We're going to talk about it whether you like it or not!"

Once again, Harry glared up at his godfather and spat, "You want to hear about my dreams? Why? So you can see how twisted my mind really is? Or just so you can-"

"Harry I just want to find out what is wrong with you!" Sirius said, looking into Harry's eyes and putting his hands on Harry's shoulders. Harry backed away, pulling out of his godfather's grasp.

"Harry, just tell me what's wrong!" Sirius begged. "Why are you having these hallucinations?"

Harry was breathing sort of hard, suppressed emotions becoming to strong for him to hold in.

"They… aren't… hallucinations."

There was silence for a moment, and then Sirius said, "What are you talking about?"

"They're not hallucinations," Harry repeated. "Hallucinations aren't real, just images in your head... These aren't hallucinations. I can feel these… I can feel the Dementors that appear on the grounds. I felt the fire. But no one else feels it. No one but me."

Sirius just stared at his godson, who had turned and looked at the window. Looking at the rain beating against the glass.

"I'm going to go," Harry said softly. Before Sirius could do anything Harry had grabbed his cloak off of the couch, and had gone to the door. "Ron and Hermione will still be in Hogsmeade. I'll meet up with them there and go back to Hogwarts. I'll tell Dumbledore why I left."

Then he opened the door, put up his hood and left into the storm. 

~*~

__

The memory won't escape me

but why should I care

In the memory you'll find me

~*~

Sirius stared at the door that his godson had stormed out of moments before. They were real? They weren't hallucinations? How is that possible?

And now Harry was out in the rain, going to go looking for his friends. Sirius made a split second decision. He was going after him. 

Harry strode down the street, not noticing the lightening that flashed across the sky, and the thunder that sounded like huge drums. He had told him. He had told Sirius what happened and Sirius didn't believe him. He didn't expect him too. No one would believe him. No one seemed to ever believe him. Harry turned the corner that led to the middle of Hogsmeade. 

_Something's wrong…_ Harry thought to himself. No one was there. Hogsmeade was almost deserted. Harry took a step back, and decided maybe it was best if he went back to Sirius'… 

Harry turned around and yelled out in surprise. 

There was a giant, clawed foot. Harry looked up and saw a giant bull's head, attached to the body of a snake, except with giant wings. A Hyncropratinous. Sitting atop the head of the creature was the last person Harry wanted to see.

"Hello Potter," the Dark Lord hissed softly. "How _good_ to see you…" 

__

__

~*~

Eyes burning up

The darkness holding me tightly

Until the sun rises up…

~*~


	26. Voldemort

A.N. Thank you to everyone who reviewed!!! Tad, SEEKER-2000 and I have FINALLY uploaded the 5th chapter of _Harry Potter and the Torch of Darkness_. For those of you who don't remember, our penname is Define Normal. Please read it! And please review!

Luv yas

Mal

Sirius tramped along the wet pavement, rain pounding onto his hood. He hadn't bothered to put on his disguise. His hood covered his head enough so no one would recognize him. He walked up the little path that led to Hogsmeade, and turned the corner. Several students and villagers were rushing around, trying to take cover from the rain. Sirius tried to catch sight of Harry, but he must've already gone inside one of the buildings, searching for Ron and Hermione. The first building he went into was the pub. Students were sitting around, swapping Chocolate Frog cards and drinking Butterbeers. Sirius stood on tiptoe to look around, and finally spotted Ron, Hermione, and Remus sitting in a corner of the room. But no Harry. He rushed over to the table.

"Sirius," Remus said, looking surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"Looking for Harry, he said he was going to come find you," Sirius replied. 

"Why would Harry be looking for us, I thought he was with you!" Hermione exclaimed.

"He got mad and stormed out, saying that he'd go back to Hogwarts for the night." Sirius scratched his neck nervously. "Now I don't know where he is…"

"What made him mad?" Ron asked. 

"I asked him about the troubles he's been having and he just got mad," Sirius said.

"What'd he say?"  
"He-He said… he said… listen are you sure you don't know where Harry is?"

"Positive."

Sirius cursed and went running out of the pub.

Hermione turned to a bewildered Ron. "It's not like Harry to run away from Sirius… Let's go help him look."

"Yeah, alright," 

They stood up and went running out after Sirius, followed moments later by Remus.

~*~

Harry took a step back, away from the Hyncropratinous and the Dark Lord who still stood, perched on its head. 

"What is little Potter doing wandering around at this time, in this weather?" Voldemort asked in his slickest voice. "Tsk, tsk, Harry. You should no better than to wander around alone…"

Voldemort lifted his wand and Harry jumped sideways, crouching behind a huge boulder. He could hear Voldemort laugh, and Harry's scar exploded in even more pain. 

__

I'm going to die, I'm going to die, I'm going to die…

"I'm not going to play this game with you again Harry," Voldemort said, his voice now dangerously close. "I've grown tired of Hide and Seek…"

Harry reached into his cloak, searching for his wand. He found it and-

"_Expelliarmus_!" 

His wand went flying out of his hand, and Voldemort caught it in his long fingers. He twirled it around once, before pocketing it. 

"You didn't actually think that you could beat me, did you Harry?" A small, amused smile appeared on his face. "You, a 15 year old, _horribly_ traumatized, under-qualified wizard? And I, the greatest wizard of all time?" 

Harry opened his mouth to reply, but-

"Get him." 

Before Harry could so much as move, the Hyncropratinous' giant tail wrapped around his waist and arms, lifting him off the ground, and bringing him closer to Voldemort. 

"I'm going to make sure that you don't get away this time, Potter…But before I kill you, I think I'll have a little fun first…"

Voldemort laughed once more.

"_Crucio_." 

~*~

Snape walked down the dimly lit halls of Hogwarts, looking at the rain and the lightning flashing across the sky. 

__

I'm surprised, Snape thought. _Voldemort usually likes this weather. He usually calls a Death Eater meeting. I wonder why he hasn't tonight…_

Another flash of lightning flashed across the sky, illuminating the trees in the Forbidden Forest. 

__

Perhaps it was Voldemort who caused this weather, Snape thought. _He had done it before, and he could do it again. But what was his reason for this?_

Snape looked over in the direction of Hogsmeade. Everything seemed all right over there. And yet… He pressed his face against the glass. There were flashes coming from over there. Not lightning, but something else. A red flash illuminated part of the area, and then a blue flash.

Oh no…

Snape went running down the hall, running to the Headmaster's office to tell him that Voldemort was in Hogsmeade. 

"Harry!" Sirius yelled, cupping his hands around his mouth. "Harry where are you!"

Nothing. 

Sirius was panicking. It was all his fault. Harry was missing and it was all his fault. 

"Harry! Please! We need to talk! I'm sorry I made you angry, now please! Say something!"

No answer. 

Sirius went running, calling out Harry's name. His godson was nowhere to be found. 

__

James I'm sorry. I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make him mad, please forgive me. We'll find him I promise… 

"HARRY!"

He can't have gone that far! I ran after him thirty seconds after he had gone! Where could he be?

"Harry! Please!" 

__

Please be okay…

~*~

"Harry! Harry where are you!"

Harry hand limply in his bindings, the tail that was still curled tightly around his waist. 

"_Crucio_…" 

Harry whimpered lightly, unable to muster enough energy to scream. 

__

Please make it stop, it hurts so much. Please, just make it stop…

"HARRY!" 

The curse was lifted, and cold laughter filled the air. But through the laughter, Harry heard a voice.

"Harry! Please!"

Harry lifted his head slowly, looking around to see where the voice was coming from. It was familiar.

"Sirius…" Harry choked out. "Sirius, help. Please…"

"No one's going to find you Potter. Not alive, anyway… _Crucio_!" 

This time Harry did scream. He screamed for everything. He screamed for his parents, he screamed for Ron and Hermione, he screamed for Sirius, he screamed for himself, how much pain he was in. He screamed in hope that someone, anyone would hear him.

And then Harry was left hanging in the Hyncropratinous's tail. 

"Drop him."

The bindings loosened, and Harry felt himself fall to the cold, wet ground. He opened his eyes slowly, and looked up to find Voldemort standing above him.

"Had enough Harry? Prepared to die?"

Harry didn't answer. He was having trouble breathing. It felt as though his chest was on fire, for the Hyncropratinous probably cracked a couple of his ribs. 

"Get up Potter," Voldemort spat. "I thought you were supposed to be brave. Stand and face me like a man. Like your father…" 

Shaking, Harry obeyed, not wanting to find out what would happen if he remained on the ground. His torn and bloody robes were now also muddy. Harry's hands were bleeding from where his nails had pierced them. 

"Good boy," Voldemort hissed, starting to circle. "Perhaps all of those games I played on you were worth it. Tell me, Potter, did you enjoy your little visions?"

Harry raised his eyes, and looked at Voldemort's snakelike face. A cruel smile played his lips.

"Did you enjoy seeing the Dementors again? Feel the coldness as it sweeps through your body? Do you like to hear your mother screaming and pleading with me before I-"

"Shut up," Harry growled. Voldemort's eyes narrowed dangerously. 

"_Crucio!" _

He fell to his knees again, pain wracking his body. Then he felt a cold hand around his neck, lifting him up off the ground. His scar felt like it was going to explode.

"Don't every try that again," Voldemort snapped. Then he threw Harry against a rock, where he crumpled and fell to the ground, gasping for air. 

In the background Harry could still hear his godfather calling for him.

"Help me Sirius… _please_…"

~*~

"Where could he be?" Hermione asked, walking out of Honeydukes. "There are only so many places that Harry could go in this place."

"Maybe he went back to Hogwarts without us," Ron said. 

"Ron, you go look in Hogwarts," Remus ordered. "Hermione and I will stay here."

Ron nodded and went running off. He had almost reached the gates of Hogwarts when he saw Snape, Dumbledore and McGonnagal running his way.

"Weasley!" McGonnagal exclaimed. "What are you doing here alone? Get up to the castle!"

"Professor, we're looking for Harry, have you seen him?" Ron asked desperately. 

"No. He's supposed to be with his godfather, isn't he?"  
"He got mad and ran off, now we can't find him-hey! Where're you going!?"  
The teachers ran off, McGonnagal yelling, "Weasley get up to your Common Room and stay there!" 

Ron shook his head and went running up to Hogwarts.

~*~

"HARRY! WHERE ARE YOU!" Sirius bellowed. "HARRY JAMES POTTER!"

"Haven't found him yet Sirius?" 

Sirius jumped at the sound of a voice behind him. He turned and saw Remus and Hemrione standing there, both of their wands illuminated. 

"It's like he just disappeared," Sirius said. "I can't find him anywhere. _Where could he have gone_?" 

"We'll find him," Remus said reassuringly, patting his friend on the shoulder. "Come on, let's look over here."

"HARRY!" Sirius yelled. Instead of the usual silence that followed, a cry echoed through the air. 

"Was that-Sirius wait!"

But Sirius didn't even bother to hear what Remus was going to say. He bolted in the direction of the cry, and didn't look back to see if the two of them followed. 

Harry stood shakily on his one good leg. The other one was now cut and bloody, because of the Hyncropratinous's claws. Voldemort was watching in amusement as the Hyncropratinous circled around Harry. 

__

Clap!

Suddenly the enormous tail connected with Harry's chest and he was sent flying against the rocky edge of a mountain, the very same mountain that Sirius had hidden out in the previous year. The fell to the ground again, ribs broken and a fresh wound on the back of his head. 

__

Clap! 

Suddenly Harry was lifted up and slammed against the rock wall, by the enormous paws of the Hyncropratinous. Claws were digging into the rocks on either side of Harry's head, and two others by Harry's waist. 

"We've reached the final minutes Potter," Voldemort said softly, walking up beside the enormous paw. "I do hope you've learned your lesson. You'll be seeing your family very soon now." And then Voldemort clapped his hands together one last time. 

__

Clap!

Harry screamed in pain as one of the giant claws went right through his side, barely missing his ribcage. Blood soaked his robes, and stained the rock behind him. Then the claw was extracted from his bloody body, and Harry fell to the ground again, sobbing in pain. 

One of the last things he heard was Sirius yelling his name. One of the last things he saw was Voldemort smiling wickidly. And one of the last things he felt was a wand being put to his temple.

"_Avada_ _Kedavra_." 


	27. Sleep...

A.N. Thank you to everyone who reviewed! I hope that you enjoy this chapter, no matter how much you hated that last cliffy! *evil cackle *

Mal

__

There was a great rush of energy as the spell was cast. And then, as soon as it had started, it was over…

Two bodies lay sprawled on the ground, both covered with blood. The three people who had stood nearby took their arms down, for they had raised them to shield their eyes from the light and bits of rocks that went flying. 

Their eyes settled on the two figures.

"Harry," gasped one of the men. He ran forward, towards the smaller body that was covered in blood. He turned it over, revealing the cut and bloody face of a boy. "Harry please be alright…"

The werewolf and the girl ran after him, watching as the man scooped the boy into his arms, slowly rocking him back and forth. "Harry please, please speak to me. Harry please…" 

The boy didn't stir.

"Harry, it'll be alright. It'll be alright, I promise…" The man held the boy in his arms, rocking him as a parent would do their child. He pulled the boy even closer, getting the boy's blood on his robes as well. A great wound was in the boy's side, and the man lifted his shirt to examine it. The man choked back a sob as his eyes fell on the wound, and he ripped off some fabric from his robes in order to try and keep the blood from escaping the boy's body. 

"Harry, I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry. Please, please forgive me," the man said, tears streaking down his cheeks as he cradled the boy. 

"Someone go get help!" the man cried.

And the rain continued pouring down upon them all…

Voices. He could hear the voices even if he couldn't recognize who was speaking. He couldn't remember the things that they said. He could understand them, but he couldn't respond. He didn't want to respond…

__

"Harry? Harry it's me. Listen… I'm-I'm sorry for what happened. I know it's my fault. All of it's my fault, Harry. Please, please forgive me and get better. I don't think I could ever live if you didn't get better. The doctor says it might take a while, that-that you might never be the same when you wake up. Please Harry please prove them all wrong… Please forgive me…"

"Harry! Good to see you! How're you doing?"

"Ron, he can't reply, why are you even bothering to ask him questions?"

"Because the doctor said that it's good to hear familiar voices, and that it'll help him get better."

"Ron, I don't think-"

"Listen Harry, the Quidditch team really needs you! The next game is in 2 months, and so far Neville has been the replacement Seeker-"

"No he hasn't! Stop lying!"  
"I was thinking that maybe I could scare him awake!" 

"Honestly, Ron…."

__

"Hey Harry. 'How're ye doin' mate? Listen' ye gotta get better right quick! Yer missin' some great Care o' Magical Creature classes. Got some stuff ye've never seen b'fore! B'sides, we miss ye, and yer godfather's in quite a state. Y'know, he came out to the public about still being alive. Now he's just fretting around here all day, waitin' for ye to wake up!"

"Hello Harry, this is Professor Lupin. You know, Remus. You've got to wake up Harry. Sirius is so worried. We all are, but particularly Sirius… the only way I've gotten to talk to you alone is that I convinced Sirius to go get something to eat. He's hardly left your side all week. Harry, it will break Sirius' heart if you don't wake up. You're all his has, besides me, but I'm just a friend. You're his godson, his family! Come on Harry, do it for Sirius…"

"Hello Mr. Potter. The whole world has heard about your adventure last week. Your parents would be very proud of you. As Headmaster, I've done my best to keep every detail from getting out, so only some of the teachers, your godfather, Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger know the whole truth. Needless to say, Mr. Potter, the wizarding world owes you a huge favor. Did you know that you were awarded the Order of Merlin, first class? The Ministry also gave you a trophy, which, if you don't mind, will sit in the Hogwart's Trophy room. You've done great things, Mr. Potter, more than anyone could have imagined…"

"Here's the potion."

"Thank you Professor Snape."

"God, he looks awful."

"Most of the bandages on his face come off tomorrow. That is, if this potion works."

"Madame Pomfrey, do you doubt my potion brewing skills?"

"No Professor, of course not…"

"Good. Now I have to get back."

Thump, thump, thump… **creak**! SLAM!_  
"Arrogant prat… Mr. Potter, you didn't hear that. Well, of course you didn't hear that…"_

"Harry, they're going to move you today. They're-They're going to move you to my house so you can rest more comfortably. Don't worry, it'll be fast. It's easier this way, so I can watch and care for you all the time. But please wake up soon Harry… Please… Please forgive me."

~*~

Sirius sat beside his godson, the sun streaming through the window and into the room that was painted green. Harry lay on his bed, unmoving and silent. It unnerved Sirius to see his godson so still. He'd been this still for almost two weeks now. Harry's chest was bandaged, down to his waist. His ribs were still healing, and the wound that he had gotten from the Hyncropratinous' claw. 

Sirius had been afraid, oh so afraid that he had lost Harry forever… When he saw Harry lying on the ground, his blood everywhere, staining the rock that he had been pinned against… he thought that he was dead for sure. Then he saw Voldemort… lying on the ground as well. He had a great burn mark covering most of his body. He had a slack look on his great ugly face, and he wasn't moving. But Sirius didn't care about that at the moment, all he cared about was Harry. 

Sirius pushed a stray piece of hair out of Harry's face and sighed. He was sorry. So sorry for everything bad that had happened in Harry's life. It was all his fault. If he hadn't told Lily and James to switch Secret Keepers… 

__

"It doesn't matter, Sirius," Remus had said. "_Voldemort was a very powerful wizard. He would've found a way to kill Lily and James anyway. He might have even killed Harry. We're lucky he didn't kill Harry that first time…"_

And he was right, of course. But Sirius couldn't help wondering what would have happened if he had been their Secret Keeper, instead of that rat. Unfortunately they would never know… 

Sirius closed his eyes and put his head in his hands. It was useless. It seemed as though Harry would never awake from his sleep. And even if he did, it would never be the same. He would never be the same again. Sure, Sirius would still cherish him, care for him, love him, but would Harry ever love him back? What Sirius had done was unforgivable. He had neglected his duties as Harry's guardian, he had let him get seriously injured. What kind of a parent was he supposed to be? Why had Lily and James trusted him to take such an important job? Why?

Sirius raised his head and looked at his godson. Harry didn't deserve a godfather like him. No… No, he didn't. 

Sirius jumped at the sound of the doorbell, echoing through the house. He patted Harry lightly on the arm before standing up and going to answer the door. Before he could even reach the stairs he saw Remus come through the door. 

"Afternoon Sirius," he said cheerfully. "How's Harry?"

"Same," Sirius said softly, walking slowly down the stairs. 

"You haven't slept, have you?" Remus asked, his smile fading. 

"How can I sleep when Harry's like that?"  
"Sirius," Remus sighed, leading him into the kitchen. "You've hardly slept for two weeks. Do you really expect to watch Harry every night until he wakes up?"

"Yes," Sirius replied stubbornly. 

Remus gave a soft chuckle, and put a pot of water on the stove. He tapped the stove and a blue fire appeared. "You can't do that Sirius, you know that."

"I can try," Sirius grumbled. 

"Listen, after this cup of tea why don't you take a nap. I can watch Harry and if there's any sign that he wakes up, I'll come get you."

Sirius began to shake his head. 

"No, Sirius, I insist. You aren't looking so good, and you need to sleep. Please. If you won't do it for me, do it for Harry. He wouldn't want you to waste away, just because of him."

Sirius ran a hand through his black hair and slowly nodded. 

"Good. Now, drink your tea."   
Remus placed a steaming cup of tea in front of Sirius and sat down across from him. 

"Don't worry, Harry will wake up soon enough. He'll be fine."

~*~

__

Rain. Rain pouring down everywhere… 

Pain. Unbearable pain. Pain that made you scream until your voice was gone. But the rain kept coming down, stinging the fresh wounds that marred your skin… 

Coldness. A coldness that you couldn't hide from. Coldness that still remained, no matter how thick a coat, no matter how big a fire. 

Fear. Fear that coursed through your veins like a poison. It paralyzed you, so you could do nothing. Not even fight back. Not even shield yourself against the rain. The rain that poured down everywhere…

Harry whimpered slightly. Not loud enough for anyone to hear though. Everything was black, and he couldn't open his eyes. He didn't want to open his eyes. He was afraid of what he could see if he did… 

__

"No one's going to find you Potter. Not alive, anyway… Crucio!" 

Harry whimpered softly again (still not loud enough for anyone to hear) remembering that spell. It had been cast upon him again and again… pain had wracked his body, until he couldn't feel anything but that pain. He could still taste the blood from when he bit his lip. 

He could remember almost everything. Everything was so vivid, the pain was so fresh and raw that he flinched. He remembered the crimson eyes that seemed to burn into his soul, and would haunt his dreams forever. Those eyes seemed to be burned into the back of his eyelids, and the only way he could get out of staring at those eyes was to open his.

The light seemed to burn him, making him wince and close his eyes again. There had been someone sitting in a chair beside his bed, reading the newspaper from what he could see. The person didn't even seem to notice that he was conscious. Harry took a deep breath that hurt his chest, and settled back into the warm cocoon that he was nestled in. A bed? Yes… a bed. An unfamiliar bed, but still a bed. 

Quickly, exhaustion overtook Harry, and he was once again pulled into unconsciousness. 

~*~

"He didn't wake up, did he?" asked a sleepy voice from the doorway. 

"No, not that I could tell," Remus said. Sirius gave a sad sigh and knelt next to Harry's bed. He was breathing lightly, a piece of hair in front of his face fluttering every time he inhaled and exhaled. Sirius brushed the strands out of his godson's face and stood up. 

"Should I go?" Remus asked. "I was supposed to write Kelsy (A.N. his girlfriend)."

"No. Stay," Sirius pleaded. "Please. You can write her from here and use my owl. Just… don't leave."

Remus stared at his friend for a moment. "All right. I will. But you're not cooking!"

Sirius smiled and nodded. "I'll owl out for pizza or something. Don't worry, I won't set anything on fire in the process." 

Harry whimpered in his sleep. 

__

"No! Please! Stop… it just hurts so much… please! Someone help me!"  
"Crucio!"

"Help me please… Sirius… Remus…anyone, please help…" 

Harry shuddered unconsciously. 

__

"Please, just make it stop… I don't care how… just make the pain go away…"

Harry's eyes snapped open. The room was now dark, and no one was there. Two voices floated up from downstairs, but Harry ignored them. Everyplace on his body ached, as though all of his muscles had been thoroughly stretched out, and then snapped back together. He could hardly move, he was so stiff. 

He sucked in a pained breath as he tried to sit up. He could feel that his chest was wrapped up in some sort of gauze, so tight that he was having trouble breathing. Or maybe that was just from pain. He bit his lip as he tried to sit up fully, finally able to prop himself on one elbow. Everything hurt, and Harry was panting from exhaustion. He tried to speak, but nothing came out that was louder than the lightest of whispers. 

__

No one cares that you're in pain, Potter… No one cares for you at all… 

Harry gave up, collapsing back onto the bed. He slowly pulled his knees closer to his body, curling into a sort of ball. Everything hurts so much. All he wanted was for the pain to go away…

A.N. Like I said earlier, thank you to everyone who reviewed. Now, as much as I hate to say it, this story is coming to a close. Either the next chapter, or the chapter after that, will be the last chapter. Thanks to those of you who've stuck through till the end! 

Malena


	28. Wherever you will go

A.N. Thank you to everyone who reviewed!!! Oh, and Harry IS wearing boxers while he is asleep. Don't want anyone to get confused… Please review!!!!

Mal

~*~

__

If a great wave shall fall and fall upon us all

Then I hope there's someone out there

Who can bring me back to you

~*~

It had to be nearly midnight. Remus had fallen asleep on the couch, and was now drooling on one of Sirius' pillows. Sirius sorely wanted to throw a bucket of water on his friend, but instead decided not to. It would get his couch wet anyway. So instead he took a blanket and covered his friend with it, before going into the kitchen and putting away the Mexican food he had ordered. He picked up and turned off all the lights before going upstairs to watch Harry through the night. 

The moon was shining through the windows as Sirius walked in. He took one look at the bed and his eyes widened. He bolted from the room, ran back downstairs, and started shaking his friend. 

"Remus! Remus get up!" Sirius hissed. 

"Umph…"

"Get up Remus! It's Harry! Get up!"

Remus' eyes snapped open and he threw off his blanket. The two of them ran upstairs, sounding like a herd of elephants, and skidded to a stop in Harry's room. 

"He moved!" Sirius said, pointing to his godson who was now curled up on the bed instead of lying flat, like he had been. 

"He had to have been awake if he moved!" Sirius exclaimed, grabbing his friend's shoulders. "He woke up! He woke up Remus! He's going to be okay!" 

Sirius did a little dance around the room before striding over to Harry's bed, pulling up a chair and sitting down. 

"You're going to watch him all night? Again?" 

"Yes. I want to be here when he wakes up."

Remus shook his head, said goodbye, and left. 

Sirius fell asleep, his head resting on his arms, from where he had been watching his godson slumber.

~*~

__

Please… Please just make the pain stop… anyone… please…

Harry's eyes snapped open and he looked around the room wildly. He was staring at the wall, which were painted green and where several posters hung. He tried to sit up, but hissed in pain. He slowly worked his hand down to his side, where the pain was at its sharpest. He felt a thick bandage covering it, and when he applied pressure it stung so much that his eyes watered. He took his hand away and slowly rolled over, ignoring his soreness he had from not using his muscles. 

He nearly fell out of the bed when he saw Sirius, asleep with his head on the end of the bed. He remembered the last time he'd seen Sirius. He had been so mad… he didn't think Sirius would ever forgive him. And then he'd gotten himself involved with Voldemort…. Harry shuddered and leaned against the headboard, bringing his knees up close and wrapping one of the thin sheets around his arms. 

Everything was wrong in his life. He didn't have any real family, unless you counted the Dursleys. He had been charged for murder, and had gone to Azkaban for it. He had been proved innocent, but he knew that he was really responsible. So many people were dead because of him… He just wanted everything to go away. He wanted to get away from it all. He was afraid. Afraid of going on with his life because he didn't want anyone else to get hurt because of him…

~*~

Sirius grunted slightly and lifted his arms, stretching. He gave another grunt as he twisted his back. He sighed and looked at the bed. A grin spread across his face as he saw his godson, sitting up in bed. 

"Harry… you're-you're awake!" Sirius couldn't hide his glee. He stood up and hugged Harry tightly tightly. Harry gave a whimper and started to struggle weakly. Sirius pulled away, scared that he had hurt him. 

"I'm sorry," Sirius said quickly. "I'm just so happy to see you awake. You've been asleep for two weeks, you know." 

Harry didn't answer, just stared at a spot on the opposite wall. 

"Harry?" 

Still no answer, and Harry drew the blanket closer around him. Sirius was deeply reminded of the day that they had gone to pick Harry up from Azkaban. He didn't speak, he was deathly thin, and his eyes didn't seem to focus on anything. 

"You've missed quite a bunch, Harry," Sirius said, giving a small chuckle. "It might take a while to explain everything to you."

Harry shrugged and burrowed even more into his blanket. 

"Do you want something to eat?"

He shook his head, still not looking at his godfather, and whispered hoarsely, "Please. I just… I just want to be alone right now…" 

Some of the happiness faded from Sirius' features. "All-Alright. Just call me if you need anything. 'Kay?" Sirius patted Harry lightly on the shoulder and walked away.

The next few days went slowly. Harry spent most of the time in his room, not speaking to anyone. Madame Pomfrey came and changed the bandages on Harry's chest, and told him that he probably only needed to wear them for a week or so more. She also removed a spell that had been placed on him, so he wouldn't get dehydrated while he was asleep. 

Sirius would bring Harry food, only to find it later, untouched. Occasionally he made Harry eat by sitting and watching him, making sure that he did. Whenever Sirius asked if Harry wanted to hear what happened with Voldemort, Harry would just shake his head and close his eyes tight. 

Occasionally Remus would stop by, and tell Harry a little about the classes he missed. He said that Harry would have to take classes during Holiday Break, in order to catch up. When Hogwarts caught wind that he was awake, he was bombarded with letters and candy from well-wishers. Harry didn't open one letter, didn't eat one piece of candy. He didn't seem to want to be connected to the outside world. He just wanted to live in the prison that he had created for himself in his mind.

Three days after waking up, Harry got out of bed. He put his hand on the wall, to help steady himself. He opened a drawer and pulled out some clothes, slowly putting them on, and walked through the house. Sirius found him staring out the window in the front room, staring at the yard and the path that went though it. 

"Harry? You okay?" Sirius asked slowly. He had been very cautious around talking to Harry for the past few days. 

He nodded. 

"Do you want to go outside?"

"No." 

"Do you want something to eat?"

"No."

"Do you-"

"I don't want anything." An uneasy silence filled the room. Harry stared out the window for a moment longer, before turning, and going slowly back up to his room. He didn't even look at his godfather as he passed.

~*~

__

It was the same dream he had had a month or so ago. The people were pulling him under the ground… once again he struggled and kicked one of them. The head of Cedric Diggory went rolling away. Its mouth was open slightly and it chanted, "_You killed me. You killed me. I'm dead because of you. It's all your fault… I should be alive. You should be dead. DEAD!" _

"No…" Harry moaned. "I didn't mean to! I never wanted you dead!"

"You killed us Harry," said another slightly familiar voice. "You killed us both. We're dead because of you."

Harry turned to look at one of the other corpses that were trying to pull him under the ground. His mother… She was horribly pale. Her hair was wispy and dirty. She was almost pure white, except for her eyes. They were no longer the brilliant green that they had been, but red.

"You killed me. You killed your father…" She said, pulling him under even more. "It's all your fault." 

"NO!" Harry screamed. "I didn't mean to! I never wanted you dead! I NEVER WANTED YOU DEAD!"

"You killed us," said another voice. The voice of his father. "You know you did. You know it…" 

"Please," Harry begged. "Let me go! Let me GO!" 

"Harry!"

"Please! Please let me go!" 

"Harry! Wake up! It's just a nightmare!" 

"NO! STOP!" 

"HARRY!" 

Harry's eyes snapped open and he looked wildly around. Sirius was standing above him, his hands on his shoulders. Harry was breathing hard, and his side ached from when he had been thrashing around. 

"Harry are you okay?!" Sirius asked anxiously, not letting go of his godson's arms. 

"Yes," Harry gasped, clutching his side. "I'm fine."

"Harry what's wrong?" Sirius asked urgently. 

"Nothing! Just-Just leave me alone!" Harry yelled, pushing away Sirius' arms. Sirius didn't say anything, just stared at Harry with a frown. 

"Fine," Sirius said softly. "I'll be downstairs if you need me."

Harry didn't answer, just pulled his blanket around him. He didn't want to talk about his dreams. His dreams had haunted him before and people always took them out of proportion when he talked about them. Harry slowly got out of his bed and walked over to a corner, and curled up in it. At Azkaban the corners had been his sanctuary, but they weren't now. People would still ask him questions, no matter where he was. Harry sniffed slightly and curled up even more. He didn't want to hurt anymore, but everything hurt no matter what he did. He hurt physically and mentally. Sometimes he just wanted everything and everyone to go away… 

All of a sudden there was a great flash of lightning outside. Harry jumped and scrambled to his feet. A great sheet of rain came pouring down on the house, the sounds echoing around his room. 

__

The rain poured down on his head as he walked down the path… no one was there… he turned and found himself staring at the giant paw, with the Dark Lord perched atop the creature's head. 

"What is little Potter doing wandering around at this time, in this weather?"

Harry gasped when there was another flash of lightning and roll of thunder. 

__

He was in a boat and the rain was pouring down… his hands were magically handcuffed and he was shivering from the icy spray of the water and the raindrops that kept trickling down his neck.

Harry sank to his knees, putting his head in his hands. He wanted it all to stop. 

__

It was raining during the Quidditch Match… Cedric and him were both zooming towards the Snitch, and then… 

Coldness swept over him… 

"No! Not Harry! Please…"

And then he was falling…

Harry lay shivering on his floor, not knowing what to do next. The rain kept hitting the window, and memory after painful memory kept coming…

~*~

__

And maybe, I'll find out 

A way to make it back someday 

To watch you, to guide you

Through the darkest of your days

~*~

Sirius sat down on the couch, unsure of what to do next. He had gotten Harry angry, again. What kind of a godfather was he? He didn't deserve Harry. Harry was an amazing child. 

__

Creak!

Sirius jumped and saw Harry sitting at the top of the stairs, leaning against the banister. 

"Harry?" Sirius said softly. "What- Do you need anything?" 

Harry closed his eyes and shook his head softly. 

"What's wrong?" 

Harry drew in a great shuddering sigh and whispered, "I'm sorry Sirius."

"… For what?'

"Everything," Harry said, so soft that Sirius could barely hear it. 

Sirius considered Harry for a moment, before standing up and walking up the stairs, sitting down next to his godson. 

"What do you mean?" Sirius asked. Harry wrapped the blanket tighter around his shoulders and said, "I-I'm just so much trouble! So many people get hurt because of me and-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Sirius said, quickly. "People don't get hurt because of you! People get hurt because of Voldemort-"

"The only reason Voldemort is back is because of me," Harry whispered. 

"No, no it was not," Sirius said, reaching over and putting his hand on Harry's arm. Harry sniffed and a single tear leaked out of his eye and trickled down his cheek. 

"Come here," Sirius said softly, pulling Harry into a hug. A shiver ran down Harry's spine and Sirius pulled him closer. "It's going to be alright…"

"No it's not," Harry choked out. 

"Yes it will Harry, I promise. Voldemort's gone, he can't hurt you anymore…" Sirius tightened the hug. Harry frowned into Sirius's shoulder for a second, and Sirius realized that Harry had no clue what he was talking about. Sirius loosened the hug, allowing Harry to look at him. 

"The night that Voldemort attacked you everyone was so worried. We all thought you were dead when Voldemort cast the Killing Curse. I was panicking, thinking that I'd lost you, but after the spell was cast something… bizarre happened. Voldemort froze and started shaking violently. Then-then there was a great wave of energy and everything blacked out for an instant. When everything came back into focus we saw you on the ground, and Voldemort was lying beside you. Harry, he was dead."

Sirius watched as realization dawned on Harry's tear-streaked face. 

"But-but that's… that's…"

"No one knows how or why it happened, but you're okay and that's all that matters right now," Sirius whispered, hugging Harry again. "You are once again the Boy who Lived."

"I hate that nickname," Harry said. 

"I know."

Harry sniffed and gave a small smile. "I'm sorry."  
"Don't be. You didn't do anything wrong. Your parents would be so proud."

"I know." 

~*~

Harry spent one more week at Sirius' house, recovering. Sirius told him everything that happened while he was unconscious. Harry was amazed by it all, and had been especially amazed that he had received Order of Merlin, First Class. 

"I don't deserve it," Harry said, astounded. "Honestly, I didn't mean do anything!"

"Well, like Dumbledore said, the Trophy can stay at Hogwarts and you can keep the little medal you'll get. We can frame it!" 

Sirius also made Harry tell Dumbledore everything that he had seen or dreamt. It made Harry feel much better to have that load of emotions finally lifted. Hermione and Ron had stopped by to visit, along with Hagrid. They helped him go through all of his Get Well Soon cards and candy, and were very relieved to see Harry getting back to his same old self…

Harry straightened his robes and pulled on his socks before examining himself in the mirror. He hadn't gotten a lot of sleep in the past few days, but his nightmares were getting better. There was a knock at his door and a second later Sirius walked in.

"Ready to go back?" He asked. Harry nodded, grabbed his wand and his backpack, and followed Sirius out the door. 

It had been nearly four weeks since he had last been at Hogwarts. He was going to miss Sirius' house-_their_ house and he wasn't going to be able to come back for a while. He had to stay at Hogwarts for Holiday break because he needed extra lessons, and Dumbledore said that there would be no more weekend-overnight visits to his godfather because of the little incident the last time…

They walked down the path and through Hogsmeade, talking about Quidditch and other unimportant things along the way. The two of them reached the gates to Hogwarts, and stopped. 

"This is as far as I'm going to go," Sirius said, turning to look at his godson. "You'd better hurry, you 20 minutes to your next class, and you still have to make it through the crowds of screaming fans."

"Ha, ha, ha," Harry said sarcastically. Harry looked up at the enormous castle. "Going to be weird going back. Again."

"Don't worry, you won't be that far behind. The teachers will cut you some slack… Well, Snape might not, but you can always sic Hedwig on him…"

Harry laughed and the gate opened. Before he could close it again, he felt Sirius' hand on his shoulder. 

"Stay out of trouble, Harry," Sirius said, pulling Harry into a hug. He rubbed Harry's hair, making it even messier, and said, "Say hi to Remus for me. And remember, if you ever need anything, just owl and I'll come." 

"Okay, I will."

"And if you want to know anything, just ask."

"I will. I promise."

With that, Harry walked through the gate, and up the path that led to Hogwarts. Sirius stood at the gate until he saw his godson walk into the castle. Then he smiled, looked up at the sky, and whispered something to the heavens. Then he turned and walked back to their house in silence. 

~*~

__

If I could, then I would

I'll go wherever you will go

Way up high or down low

I'll go wherever you will go

~*~


	29. All good things must come to an end

A.N. Thank you to everyone who stuck through this story! I'd especially like to thank Gia, VeryWildWitch, Tadariada, SEEKER-2000. Once again I'd like to thank everyone who read this story! After I finish this story (which is, like, now) I'm not going to make a sequel, but I'm going to focus all of my energy on Harry Potter and the Dueling Master-Alternate Version. I don't know if I'm going to do two stories at once (actually 3, because Define_normal was working on HPTD). But there's always a chance. * wink*

Once again, thank you, and please review!!!!! 

Malena

Sirius clapped as Dumbledore stepped down from the podium, from giving a speech to the seventh year students. All of the graduating students sat in the front two or three rows of chairs. The families of the graduating students sat behind them. Sirius had announced to the world that he was in fact _alive_ right after Harry went back to school after the attack in his fifth year. 

A few seats away from Sirius sat Lucius Malfoy, who had never been convicted of being a Death Eater. His wife was sitting on the other side of him. Sirius remembered when they had gone to Hogwarts. Narcissa was a year below him, and he had gone out with her in his sixth year. He winced at the thought. 

The sound of clapping jolted Sirius out of his thoughts. The students were going to get their certificates for graduating from Hogwarts. Hanna Abbot had already gone across. Everyone clapped politely as Vincent Crabbe walked across, even though he had just barely passed, and that was probably because Draco Malfoy had helped him, and he had probably cheated off of Hermione. There were a few more students and then-

"Hermione Granger."

Beaming from ear to ear, Hermione stood up from her seat and walked up to the podium, shaking all of the teacher's hands, and getting her certificate and for having perfect grades throughout her Hogwarts schooling. 

When Neville Longbottem went across the stage he tripped on his robes and fell down, and when he got back to his feet, he looked a little nervous about shaking Snape's hand. He managed to get back to his seat without falling again. 

Sirius watched as Draco Malfoy walked across the stage, a smirk planted on his face. He "accidentally" forgot to shake several teachers' hands, such as Lupin's and Hagrid's. Snape actually smiled as he shook Draco's hand, and mumbled something to him as well. 

Just a few more people and then-

"Harry Potter." 

There was an enormous amount of clapping when his name was called, and he was grinning as he walked across the stage as well. Many of the teachers whispered something to Potter as they shook hands, including Snape, although he said it with a rather disgusted sneer on his face. When Harry reached the end of the line he raised the rolled up certificate in the air, and this caused more people to clap and cheer. Sirius' hands were getting sore. 

It was only a few more people until Ron's name was called.

"Ron Weasley." 

His face nearly matched his hair as he walked across the podium. Sirius was sitting next to the whole Weasley family, who all stood up and started clapping for their son. Fred and George, who now owned the second largest Joke Shops in England, cheered loudly for their little brother as he shook hands with his teachers. 

"Be sure to wash your hands after you shake Snape's!" Fred bellowed. Mrs. Weasley shushed him and made everyone sit down. 

The last person went to get his certificate and then Professor Dumbledore stood to speak again.

"Another year is finished, and frankly I am quite pleased with how these students turned out. The past seven years had many troubles and these students handled them very well," Dumbledore's eyes flickered over to where Harry was sitting. "Congratulations to the class of-" 

The rest of the words were drowned out because the students had started cheering and hugging and jumping around. Dumbledore gave up as the students started to look for their parents. Sirius and the Weasleys all stood up to see if they could find Harry, Ron, and Hermione. 

Sirius spotted them first, standing with their fellow Gryffindor 7th years. Hermione and a few of the other girls were bawling, while the boys seemed to be rather enjoying themselves, except for Neville. He was crying too. Sirius walked up behind his godson and tapped him on the shoulder. 

"Congrats," he said, grinning. "So, you finally made it."

"Yep," Harry replied, smiling back. "I'm pretty glad that I lived… through Potions."

Sirius chuckled and clapped Harry on the back. "Let's go see the teachers."

Harry groaned and said, "I've seen them almost every day for the past seven school years, I don't want to see them know that I don't _have_ to!" 

Sirius raised his eyebrow and dragged Harry along. 

First they visited Remus, who was with his girlfriend, Kelsey. He congratulated Harry again, and then turned to talk to Sirius, or rather, tease Sirius. The two of them remained friends until their dying day, even though Remus died about twenty years before Sirius, due to the fact he was a werewolf. Sirius visited his grave every week, just to talk. 

Two weeks after Harry's graduation, Remus asked Kelsey to marry him. She said yes. They didn't have any children, due to the fact that it was illegal for a werewolf to reproduce. Besides, Remus had enough children to watch out for at Hogwarts, where he worked until he was 98.

Then they visited Professor Dumbledore. He shook Harry's hand and winked at him, saying that Harry's parents would've been so proud. Professor Dumbledore died three years later, while putting on his socks one morning. His funeral was the biggest funeral in the Wizarding World history. 

Professor McGonnogal was visited next. She gave one of her rare smiles, and then yelled at someone for goofing off. Probably the Weasley twins… 

She took Dumbledore's place after he died, but still remained the Transfiguration Professor. The school soon became the leading school for Transfiguration. 

They didn't bother going to visit Professor Snape. He was glaring at them from where he stood, talking with Lucius Malfoy. 

Severus Snape quit his teaching job five years later. He took a job at the Ministry, working with Potions. Unluckily for him, he was just two offices away from Neville Longbottom, in the Herbology department.

Hagrid pulled Harry into a bone-crunching hug, when they visited him. He had tears rolling into his tangled beard as he said how proud he was and that Harry had to visit him over the summer. 

Hagrid eventually found his mother, living in a Giant Colony. He later married Madame Maxime, but still kept his job as the Care of Magical Creatures teacher and Gamekeeper. Madame Maxime kept her job at Beauxbatons. They didn't have any children. 

They didn't visit Professor Trelawney either, even though she was staring at Harry vigorously and trying to will him to come over. A few months after Harry left, Professor Trelawney was admitted to St. Mungo's Hospital, for insanity. 

After they visited all of the teachers that they wanted to visit, Harry felt himself being pulled into a hug by Mrs. Weasley. 

"Congratulations Harry, dear," She said. Then she pulled out of the hug and looked at Harry from arm's length. "You've grown up so much. You're going to come visit us often, right?"

"Of course Mrs. Weasley, and thank you for everything."

"It was nothing dear, you've been like another son to me."

She hugged Harry one more time and let him go join his friends. 

Hermione had calmed down a bit. She wasn't wailing anymore. She pulled both Harry and Ron into a hug, and kissed them both on their cheeks. Ron grinned at Harry when they pulled out of the hug. 

"I'm-I'm going to m-m-miss you two so much!" She sobbed, hugging them again. 

"We'll still see each other!" Ron exclaimed. "Honestly, we'll do together a lot this summer. Mum will insist upon it."

"Don't worry Hermione," Harry whispered. "Everything will be fine."

Hermione sniffled and wiped her eyes. 

They did do a lot of things together. The Weasleys held a Post-Hogwarts Party for that year.

("Hmmmph," Fred said. "She never did anything like that for us!") And when they weren't at their own houses they were together. Ron and Hermione spent a lot of time at Harry and Sirius' house too, going for barbecues and playing Quidditch out back. 

Hermione eventually went to work for the Ministry, and soon became the New Minister's assistant. You see, when Harry was 25, Cornelius Fudge retired. The New Minsiter was Percy Weasley. She eventually married Ron, and they had 5 children. 

Sirius never married, although he did have a series of relationships that never lasted long. He took back his old job as an Auror, and worked there until he was 108. After he retired he spent most of his time spoiling his great-great-Godchildren. He died when he was 142, and was surrounded by his friends and family (Harry and his family).

Harry lived with Sirius for 2 more years, moving out when he turned twenty. Although he didn't move that far, and lived just outside of Hogsmeade. He was offered a job to work as an Unforgiveable in the Ministry, but he turned it down to play Professional Quidditch. He met his future wife on the team. They had two children, a boy named James and a girl named Lily. Ron was named Godfather and Hermione was Godmother. Harry died on Halloween when he was 151. Exactly 150 years after his parents made the sacrifice to keep him alive. 

A.N. Thank you so much to everyone. This is it! *sniff * I just get so sentimental sometimes. *goes off sobbing * Thank you to everyone who reviewed, and I hope that you've enjoyed this story as much as I have. Now, go review, and then read Harry Potter and the Dueling Master, and the Alternate Version of it!!!! NOW!!!! *evil cackle * Luv yas!

Mal 


End file.
